Charming Pawse Chapter XII From NS to Out Broken Wandering Child
by wanderingchat
Summary: Unpleasant surprises abound for SAMCRO while Cat plans her father's funeral and makes arrangements for Alex to participate from Stockton. Cat's nemesis 'Brownie' makes his own plans to make Cat's life miserable, and Dawn/'Margeaux' plots and calculates a possible financial gain.


**No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Any use of lyrics and the mention of songs and performers in this text is also not intended to infringe upon any copyrights held by any of the artists. All original characters that are not part of the SOA universe are products of my own imagination. Any similarities to real persons are pure** **coincidence.**

 **References to 'The Shawshank Redemption' are the copyrighted property of Mr. Stephen King. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Much thanks to Mr. Kurt Sutter for creating the SOA universe in the first place, and to Mr. Kim Coates for his excellent portrayal of Alex 'Tig' Trager.**

* * *

 **Charming Pawse**

 **From NS to Out**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **Broken/Wandering Child**

 **'Margeaux'/Dawn couldn't fathom the reason she felt such a deep sense of loss over someone she'd never met and been in her life for a short time. The impact of her step - grandfather's death genuinely surprised her and clouded her enjoyment in the evening with Kendra.**

 **"Ok, girlfriend, what's wrong?" Kendra asked after watching her hostess move the food around her plate for several minutes. "You've never been so picky about food before!"**

 **'Margeaux' briefed her guest on the bad news and why it affected her. "I talked to him a few times when I was stayin' with Daddy and his wife. He'd always ask her to put me on the line so he could talk to me," she explained.**

" **What on _Earth_ could you two have to talk about?" Kendra sniffed. **

" **He'd ask about my work at the kiosk, or we'd talk about sports. He was a die hard Cub fan," 'Margeaux' smiled mistily.**

" **Poor guy!" Kendra snorted with laughter. Anyone who followed sports at all knew about the ups and downs of the Chicago Cubs. "Must be why Cat's so sympathetic to the underdogs of the world."**

" **I guess so," 'Margeaux' shrugged. Talking about her step – mother made her uncomfortable. "He always seemed interested in what I was doing and encouraged me. I felt as comfortable with him as if we'd known each other for years!"**

 ** _"_ I really envy you," Kendra announced. **

**"Why?"**

 **"Because you had such a great experience like that," Kendra replied. "I never knew either set of my grandparents. It must be nice to have experienced such unconditional love from another person. You don't know how lucky you were."**

 **"Oh yes I do," 'Margeaux' murmured.**

 **Kendra stared hard at her friend. The usual haughty attitude had been replaced by a wistfulness Kendra hadn't seen her friend display in a long time. "Maybe you do," she replied. "So are you gonna call Cat to offer condolences?"**

 **"You think I should?"**

 **"It's the decent thing to do," Kendra pointed out. "Might earn you some much needed brownie points."**

 **"I dunno. It could get kinda awkward given the circumstances."**

 **"Shit, Da - 'Margeaux'! Put your big girl panties on and deal with it!" Kendra exclaimed. "It's the _least_ you can do considering you aren't sittin' in jail right now!" **

**"I suppose you're right," she murmured reluctantly. "it's kinda late there." she added, seizing upon a possible excuse not to make the call.**

 **"Best time to do it is while you're thinking of it," Kendra insisted. "The longer you put it off, the harder it's gonna be for you."**

 **"She's right," 'Margeaux' decided after Kendra left. "The longer I delay this the harder it's gonna be to pull off. It'll be a lot worse if I _don't_ make the effort." She'd witnessed firsthand how her step – mother reacted to challenges. 'I'll have to be real convincin'. She'll see right through me if I don't.' **

**Something that Kendra had said earlier in the evening came back to her. 'She said she never knew her grandparents, but why should _that_ be significant to me?' **

**'Margeaux''s experience with grandparents had been abysmal before Blaine Marshall became a part of her life. Colleen's father had been a money grubbing bully, only coming around when he needed a cash infusion and her father's parents had never bothered to get to know his children.**

 **The answer remained tanlyzingly away from her. She shrugged and turned on the television, surfing through the channels. The answer would become clear if she concentrated on something scenes of various comedy programs, music videos, newscasts, and syndicated programs flashed on the screen only to be replaced by a new image.**

 **Eventually she landed on a station that ran older syndicated programs in black and white. A scene of a happy family gathering drew her attention as an elderly couple walked into the dwelling, their arms loaded with presents for their adoring grandchildren.**

" **That's it!" She cried. "Grandparents live for that shit and Granpa Blaine never got the chance to give us gifts; it stands to reason he'd make amends for that in his will!" A sly smile of satisfaction crossed her face. 'It'll be worth swallowin' a little crow if he made provisions for me in his will! If I reach out to Cat and sound contrite enough, maybe she won't keep it as repayment for what I took from her!' She shivered with anticipation over the idea of acquiring more easy money.**

* * *

 **"I'm too tired and sore to beat around the bush," Cat admitted.**

 **"Thank God!" Alex muttered just loud enough for her to hear.**

 **"Not funny, buster," she complained. "Anyway, I went to see my Indy doctor and nearly got run over by a pick up truck while stopped at an intersection. Had to lay down 'Blackie' to escape bein' turned into a grease spot!"**

 **"Shit!" His free hand began massaging the bridge of his nose. He had a flashback to his conversation with Dr. DeSoto, the neurologist who'd treated Cat after AJ Westin tried to kill her.**

 _ **"I'm worried about these old skull fractures," the neurologist informed him, pointing out the healed cracks in Cat's skull in the X-rays.**_

 _ **Tig grimaced at the spider web of cracks along the back of his wife's skull. The injuries had been caused by 'Brownie's' attempt to murder her decades earlier. He knew the extent of her injuries, but it was the first time he'd seen direct evidence of the severity of them injuries. "What's got ya worried, doc?"**_

 _ **"Does she have migraine headaches very often?"**_

 _ **Tig's insides felt like they'd just been shot full of liquid nitrogen. "Once in a while. They usually come from stress or too much exposure to the sun," his thoughts raced back to the day he'd found her on the side of the road with two flat tires on her bike. She'd passed out on the ride back to Charming! "What's happenin' to my woman, doc?"**_

 _ **"Maybe nothing, but those serious head injuries could lead to trouble as she ages," Dr DeSoto explained, passing his calling card to the biker. "There's no time frame to give you, but if she starts experiencing frequent memory loss, deteriorating vision and/or seizures, you need to call me."**_

 _ **"What about Altzheimer's?" He shuddered inwardly, thinking of Cat's step – mother. He slipped the card into his wallet for safe keeping.**_

 _ **"It's a distinct possibility, Mr. Trager," DeSoto admitted quietly. "We**_ **still** _ **don't know everything that causes Altzheimer's, however. What we are learning about repetitive concussive injuries, such as those football players endure, can cause similar behaviors. Those could become more intense every tim**_ ** _e she suffers another traumatic brain injury."_**

 _ **"Are ya sayin' she might have brain damage from this wreck?"**_

 _ **"I apologize, Mr. Trager. You misunderstood me," DeSoto shook his head. "She got off lucky. She has a concussion, but there wasn't a traumatic brain injury this time. I'd definitely make sure she wears a helmet whenever she rides!"**_

 _ **"Shit! That's like tryin' to tell a monkey not to eat a banana!" Tig complained.**_

 ** _"Something tells me you'll succeed where lesser beings have failed," Dr. DeSoto grinned._ **

**Alex's long silence made her nervous. "Hey, love! Relax! I'm still among the livin'!" She quipped.**

 **"Don't joke about that shit, woman!" Alex cried.**

 **Clay raised his eyebrows inquiringly at his friend. He didn't like the sudden pallor in the SAA's face. 'Sounds like the shit's gonna hit the fan.'**

 **"Sorry, love. Y'all know how my weird sense of humor can be," she apologized.**

 **"That's just _not_ somethin' to joke about, baby," He growled. "Not after that box truck broadsided ya!" He caught Clay's inquiring gaze and mouthed, "She's a'right.'**

 **Clay nodded and suppressed a grin over his SAA's discomfort. 'Trust the woman to make him squirm a little. I hope it's not because she's givin' him a hard time about not bein' able to be with her!'**

 **"Please tell me ya had on a brain bucket!" Alex pleaded. His wife was famous about 'forgetting' to wear the California required headgear on rides within Charming. It wouldn't surprise him if she'd followed the same practice away from his and the club's influence.**

 **"Only because it's one Hell of a lot harder to ignore eight alpha males beating their chests like Tarzan than it is to ignore one!" She sniffed.**

 **"Eight?" Alex frowned. "I thought the charters only sent six men!"**

 **"My so called friends, Vic and Ron, sided with them!" She complained bitterly.**

 **"I _knew_ there was a reason I liked those men!" Alex laughed.**

 **"You would, you caveman!"**

 **"I resemble that remark, woman!" He chuckled briefly then added, "I get the feelin' you're holdin' out on me. Maybe I'd better get the full story fr** **om one of the charters."**

 **Cat recognized that he was giving her an out. Though it physically pained her to do so, she rose from the deck step she'd been sitting on and limped to the sliding glass door, opened it, and called, "Cavey! BZ! Outside, please!"**

 **"Those the guys in charge?" Alex was gripping the received so hard that his knuckles turned white.**

 **Clay lifted an inquiring eyebrow, but remained against the wall behind his SAA. 'He's gotta have a good reason to wanna talk to 'em. Something else must've happened to have him riled up.'**

 **"Yes, love. Cavey's with SAMCHI, BZ is from SAMROC," she explained. She held out the phone to the two riders and added, "Tig wants to talk to one of y'all about today's incident."**

 **BZ and Cavey exchanged wary glances, then BZ took the phone from Cat. "BZ, SAMROC," he announced.**

 **"Start talkin', and don't leave out a thing!" Tig snarled**

 **Cat moved to the side of the deck so she wouldn't be able to hear her husband's inevitable explosion. She lit one of her cheroots and inhaled deeply.**

 **"Are ya sure you should be doin' that, Lady Cat?" Cavey inquired, leaning against the deck next to her.**

 **"I shouldn't," she addmitted wryly, "but it helps calm me down when I'm stressed. I feel sorry for poor BZ, he's goin' to get an earful!"**

 **Cavey grinned conspirationally. "He's man enough to take it!"**

 **"I don't know, darlin'. Tig can really dish it out when he's upset, and from the expression on BZ's face, Tig's apparently pretty upset."**

 **BZ grimaced at the stern authority in Tig's command, but he quickly outlined the events of the morning from Cavey learning from Mrs. York about the doctor's appointment to the incident at the stop light and Cat's near brush with Mr. Reaper.**

 **She tried to get BZ's attention when he began describing the incident at the intersection to prevent the rider from spilling all of the beans. She had deliberately downplayed the severity of the incident because it was over and done with and Alex wasn't in a position to do anything about it. 'He's carryin' around enough guilt as it is!'**

 **BZ pressed the mute button long enough to state, "I won't lie to a brother, Cat. He's gonna have to know the truth sometime, might as well get it over with." The SAMROC biker deactivated** **the mute button before Tig realized that it was enabled and continued the narrative, explaining that Cat had dropped the bike because the other riders were next to her, cutting off any chance of escape. "She tried to cut across three lanes of traffic to safety and got grazed in the side by a car."**

 **"Oh, shit!" She moaned. "It's _really_ goin' to hit the fan now!"**

 **'Damn it! I swear I'm gonna kill her!' Tig's hand massaged the bridge of his nose again. "There's no doubt the pick up deliberately came at her?"**

 **"None," BZ assured him. "My guys are pretty sure it was that 'Brownie' character we roughed up the day Cat's father died."**

 **"Shit!" Tig exclaimed, leaning his aching head against the cool metal of the payphone. "Does Cat agree?"**

 **"Better ask her yourself," BZ held the phone back out to Cat. "He wants to know if you recognized the driver."**

 **"Among other things, brother. Thanks a lot!" She blew out a plume of the fruit flavored smoke and held the phone against her ear.**

 **Cavey and BZ used the opportunity to scurry back into the safety of the house, leaving Cat alone to deal with what they perceived as her husband's wrath.** **"Chickens!" Cat mouthed after them before informing her husband that she didn't get a good look at the driver. "I was a little busy tryin' to stay out of harm's way. If it was that asshole, the only thing he succeeded in doin' was givin' me some road rash and sore muscles."**

 **"But ya got hit by a car!" He protested. "Why the fuck aren't you in the hospital?"**

 **Cat couldn't help grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat over her husband's protective behavior. "I went straight to the doctor's office, love, and was fully checked out, including X-rays. Do y'all really think Dr. P would let me get away if she thought I'd been seriously hurt?"**

 **Alex mulled that over for a few moments. "I guess not," he admitted reluctantly. "I _still_ don't like the idea of someone tryin' to take ya out - again!" **

**"That makes two of us, my love," she retorted wryly.**

 **Alex didn't press her any further about the incident. He had all the intel he needed, and if his wife's doctor didn't see the need for a hospital visit, he wouldn't insist on one. "Just be sure to follow the doctor's orders."**

 **"Don't I always?"**

 **"That's what worries me!" He retorted.**

 **"C'mon, Alex! I'm not _that_ bad!"**

 **"No, you're worse!"** **He retorted., then added in a gentler tone, "you hurtin' much, baby?"**

 **"Nah," she assured him. "Dr. P gave me some pain pills. I had one for the ride home and took one about 15 minutes ago."**

 **"Hell, I'm surprised you're makin' _any_ sense!" Alex laughed.**

 **"Keep it up, fuzzball!"**

 **"It's always up, baby. Especially when you're involved," he joked, then winced over the poor timing of his comment. "Too soon?"**

 **"Comin' from y'all? Never! It's one of the things I love about y'all." She chortled. 'I'd rather have him crackin' wise than feelin' like a heel for not bein' here!' Cat thought.** **"Are y'all goin' to be OK with this, love?"**

 **"I don't have much choice," he replied. He was frustrated with the situation and was trying to keep it from showing in his voice. He wanted to take away her pain by saying all the right things, but he wasn't sure what to say. Not being able to see her face as they talked didn't help matters. It was more frustrating to him than doing without sex! "Sorry about this fucked up situation, baby. You _know_ I'd rather be there," he murmured contritely.**

 **Cat raised her eyes to the heavens over the pleading tone in his voice. It was obvious that he felt bad about the situation and needed her reassurance that she didn't hate him for it. She sighed inwardly, searching her mind for the right way to put her thoughts into words. "Yes, love, I do know that. But I'm not goin' to lie and tell y'all that I'm happy, either," she finally explained. Her tone was quiet but sad. "There's nothin' about this I like! If I had my druthers, y'all wouldn't be there, and Daddy would still be alive."**

 **"I -"**

 **"Let me finish, love!" Cat interjected, cutting off Alex's apology before he could complete it. "I _don't_ hate y'all for bein' stuck there. Gettin' angry and upset about it won't change a damn thing, so we just have to play the hand we're dealt." **

**"I can't help feelin' like I've let ya down. I should be there supportin' ya!" Alex protested.**

 **"What the bloody blue blazes do y'all think you're doin' _now_? Jerkin' off?" She retorted. **

**Alex snorted with laughter over her feisty response. "Hardly," he chuckled.**

 **"Y'all don't realize how much it helps to hear your voice."**

 **"Doesn't seem like much," he murmured dry .**

 **"Well, try walkin' around in my boots for awhile, stud muffin. Your perspective will change." She growled. "Who broke the news to y'all? I tried to get a message to you last night, but the fucktards in charge weren't very helpful."**

 **"No surprise there," he grunted. "** **Chibs and Koz were here bright and early. They got the word from SAMCHI's prez, Dope."**

 **"He certainly doesn't sound like a dope to me," she quipped weakly.**

 **"I don't wanna bring up a sore subject, but have ya told the girls yet?"**

 **She winced from pain that wasn't caused by her injuries. "I'm sorry, love. I haven't felt up to reachin' out to either of them."**

 **"That's a'right, baby," he replied softly. His thumb stroked the receiver in the way he wished he could touch her. "Dawnie's cell was disconnected for non payment. Dunno why she didn't use some of that wad she took to pay it off. Anyway, Koz was gonna reach out to Kendra about Blaine."**

 **"Kendra?"**

 **"His daughter. Dawn's been stayin' with her in LA," Alex reminded her gently.**

 **"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, love. My mind's as holey as a block of Swiss cheese right now."**

 **"Well, you _do_ have a lot on your mind," he replied.**

 **"Nice of y'all to notice I've got one!"**

 **"That's not the only thing I notice about ya!" He chuckled slyly. "She might call ya later."**

 **"There's two chances of that, love. Slim and none!" Cat retorted.**

 **"Maybe," Alex sighed, thinking of the circumstances between his wife and his daughter. "Has your other brother goten in?"**

 **"He was waitin' for us when we got here. The guys really made an impression on him, even without their cuts!"**

 **"They're 'sposed too," Alex laughed.**

 **"They definitely succeeded! By the way, do y'all know when Adrian and Chuckie have to be back in California?"**

 **"Tickets are open - ended," Alex informed her. "Ima figured you'd need help sortin' through your dad's shit."**

 **"Hey! A little respect would be nice!"**

 **"I _am_ bein' respectful!" Alex retorted. "I've seen the joint, remember! Hell, with all the help you've got there, you should be able to be back in a week!"**

* * *

 **"'Ey lassie! 'Tis Chibs. Sorry ta 'ear aboot yer Da. Jest wanted ta mayke shure yer doin' OK. Call me enny time ye need ta talk, darlin'." Chibs closed the burner and tossed it onto the clubhouse bar with a disgusted snort. He hated voice mail as a rule and was more likely to hang up than leave a message. Cat was one of the few exceptions.**

" **Maybe she'll call ya back soon," Filthy Phil offered in a helpful manner.**

" **Aye. Tha' lass 'as a lot goin' on rte noo," Chibs sighed, pointing at the bottle of Jameson. "Layve tha bottle," he instructed.**

 **Phil complied and picked up another pint glass to polish from the pan he'd brought in from the kitchen. After a tense silence, he ventured an observation. "I guess Cat's father never came here for a visit."**

 **Chibs gazed intently at the prospect, threw back a shot of Jameson, and set the glass down on the bar. "Nay," he stated flatly. "'E wasna strong enuf ta mayke tha trip. 'E couldnae even mayke tha' trips ta Hoostin fer 'is treatments. They hadda be dun in Indiana."**

 **Phil placed the glass under the bar with its' brothers and leaned against it. "Do ya know if they were close?"**

" **Lady Cat un 'er da? Ah kin so," Chibs replied. "She talked aboot 'im lyke they waire close."**

" **It must be difficult for her then," Phil stated. "I've lost a parent."**

" **Dew tell," Chibs retorted. He didn't really care one way or the other, but listening to the prospect chatter was better than listening to his own thoughts. "Sorry, lad," he added in a more sympathetic tone. "Ah'm worried aboot 'er."**

" **That's OK, we _all_ are," Phil shrugged. "I was kind of a disappointment to my dad, thuogh, so we weren't close. I was never smart or athletic enough. Definitely _not_ the apple of his eye."**

" **Aye," Chibs sighed. "Tha' kinda thin' can be hurtful, lad. Ah barely remember me own Da." He poured another shot of Jameson and threw it back. "'E died when Ah was yoong."**

" **Sorry, brother," Phil lamented. "Was he a part of SAMBEL?"  
**

 **Chibs shook his head. "Nay, laddie. He wuz a vicar. Ah wuz a vicar's kid."**

 **Phil grinned in amusement. "No wonder you feel a kinship to Miss Cat!"**

 **"Aye," Chibs nodded. "We're lyke twins o'diffrunt parents. We had sum simlar shared events in our chilhoods."**

 **"They say that PKs are the wildest," the prospect remarked.**

 **"Aye, an' doctairs keeds aire sick, shoo maykers keeds aire bairfoot, an' dentists keeds 'ave bad teeth," Chibs observed. "Tis all bullshit!"**

 **"Not in yours and Miss Cat's case," Phil reasonably pointed out.**

 **"Boot she's styll a gud persun," Chibs stated.**

 **"And you're not?"**

 **Chibs' stare mutely at the prospect, surprised that he would say such a thing.**

 **"OK, look, we're an outlaw MC. I get that," Phil explained nervously. "We drink, we screw, we run guns, we do bad things. It's not like we sacrifice virgins to some pagan god figure under the light of the silvery moon!"**

 **Chibs stared at the prospect for several long minutes, mulling over his comment. He wordlessly poured another shot of Jameson and set the bottle down on the bar with a decisive thud. "Nay, we dinna. Boot we airn't anguls, either."**

 **"No, we aren't," Phil agreed. "But we keep this town safe from drug pushers and big business. What you did with Zobell and his crew, that's what made me want to be hangaround in the first place, and why I'm proud proud I was asked to prospect. I finally feel like I'm accepted for who I am."**

 **Chibs thumped the bar with one finger. "Git yerself un o'those glasses, Prospect," Chibs replied, filling his glass to the brim before pushing it towards Phil. "Puir yerself a shot."**

 **Phil hastily complied and cupped one hand around the glass. He gazed expectantly at the acting VP.**

 **Chibs held his glass in the air. "'Ere's ta famly. Tha gud, tha bad, un dem tha's noo longer wi' us!"**

 **Phil raised his own glass into the air. "Here's to Cat's dad, cause he sounds like one of the best ones!" He murmured.**

" **Ah'll drink ta tha'!" Chibs stated, clinking his glass against Phil's. Together they threw their shots back and turned the glasses upside down on the bar.**

* * *

 **"I'm sorry, love," she sighed, mentally preparing for another alpha male explosion. "That's not happenin'."**

 **"Why the Hell not?" Alex roared, earning another questioning glance from his prez. He shook his head again, scowling intently at his best friend.**

 **Clay shrugged and nodded assent, though it was the second eruption the SAA had made in nearly as many minutes. 'She must really be pressin' his buttons!'**

 **"We've decided to go through Mom's stuff while we're here, my dear," she replied.**

 **"Why in Hell do ya wanna go through all _that_? Blaine's shit is enough to contend with. Besides, ya don't know how long your step - mother's gonna hang around!"**

 **"You're the picture of tact, love," Cat sighed. "Y'all know Mom's never goin' to recover enough to come home. With the charters, Chuckie, and Adrian here, we've got plenty of help, so it shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks."**

" **It better not," Alex growled. There wasn't anything he could do about the situation but grudgingly accept it. "I'd be one Hell of a lot happier if it took less time!"**

" **We'll do our best, love," she replied, her voice didn't reflect the triumphant grin he knew was lighting her face. A buzz sounded in her ear, indicating she had an incoming call, but she ignored it. She wasn't willing to lose one second of her time with her husband.**

" **You'd better, woman!"**

 **"But I _won't_ be flyin' back with the kids," Cat stated adamantly, though a wide yawn took away some of the vehemence of her comment. She hoped Alex would take the hint and agree to 'discuss' the issue at a later time.**

" **Why the fuck not?" He retorted.**

' **So much for that idea!' She rubbed her forehead with her free hand. "There's a few pieces of furniture I want to bring home, along with other mementos. I'm goin' to drive a rental truck back."**

" **The fuck ya will! Hire some movers to haul 'em for ya and get your ass back home as soon as possible," he instructed with his usual alpha male dominating demeanor.**

 **Cat smiled with vague amusement at his verbal chest beating. "How about we hold off on discussin' this for a while," she inquired.**

" **Why?"**

" **My love, did y'all forget that road rash hurts, my heart hurts, I was on the road for two and a half hours, _and_ I took a pain pill earlier?" **

" **Oh, yeah," he sighed, rubbing his nose with his free hand. "You're prolly past exhausted."**

" **Thanks for noticin', love," she replied drolly. "Though it wouldn't be a normal conversation with you unless you were behavin' like a caveman!"**

" **I resemble that remark!" He could imagine the sly impish grin lighting her** **face despite her obvious exhaustion. He grinned with relief and added, "A'right, you'll come to see my idea is the right one anyway."**

" **We'll see, love."**

" **No 'we'll see' about it!" He muttered. Before she could frame a suitably scathing response, he continued, "By the way, the guys send their love."**

" **Give 'em a hug for me."**

" **I sure as Hell ain't gonna kiss 'em!"**

" **That would certainly send the wrong message to the cell block!" Cat snorted.**

" **You really like rackin' up all those tabs, don't ya?" Alex fumed.**

" **Gives us both somethin' to look forward** **to, love!"**

 **'Like I need remindin'!' He thought. "If ya get a chance, give Chibs a buzz. He's worried about you."**

" **I'll do that," she promised. "I'll be honest with y'all, lover. I'm not lookin' forward to the next few days. Seems like funerals always bring out the worst in family, and I anticipate there will be one ass brayin'."**

" **Ignore her! Blaine planned things out for ya, just do what he wanted and fuck 'em if they don't like it!" Alex growled. He knew exactly which family member his wife was referring to. 'She's a stuck up bitch, anyway!'**

" **Somehow, I don't think you'd appreciate that," she remarked. "Not as possessive as you are!"**

" **You _know_ I was speakin' figuratively!"**

" **I know," she yawned again. "But y'all left the door so wide open I _couldn't_ resist!"**

" **You also know you're goin' to pay for that, woman!"**

" **I'm lookin' forward to it, love!"**

 **Alex knew his wife was tired, but he was reluctant to end their connection. It comforted him to hear her voice just as much as it comforted her. The nightmare he'd had earlier resurfaced in his memory, causing him to add, "You're not gonna wind up havin' 'Daddy' issues like that gash in the play, are ya?"**

 **Cat smiled at his scathing reference to the 'Christine Daae' character in the Vegas _'Phantom of the Opera Experience_ ' they saw months ago. "No worries, love. It hurts to lose Daddy, but there's several differences between me and her."**

" **Such as?" Alex prompted. He knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her say it.**

" **For one, I'm a grown ass woman and _not_ some 'wandering child so lost and lonely yearning for your guidance'!" She snorted. "I'm too damn old to need guardin' and guidin'!" **

" **True dat," he admitted grudgingly. Part of him appreciated her scornful remark, but it disappointed him a bit. 'It's not that I want her to act like that pathetic bitch, but it'd be nice to hear her say she needs me!'**

" **It's not that I don't need your support, love," she added less scathingly. "My heart hurts a lot because Daddy died. But I've got somethin' pretty special goin' for me that she didn't have."**

" **Oh?" He drawled. "What's that, woman?"**

" **I've got you."**

* * *

 **Gemma wasn't pleased at Mayor Hale's attempt to grab the 300 acres of Elliott Oswald's land via imminent domain. Much less favorable to her was that he was using the city council to do it. She took it as a personal insult to her family _and_ the club. ****'That was the land Elliott put up to get the club out of county lockup!' She recalled grimly as Hale made his presentation. She was the first to stand up to protest the plan when the council president called for public opinion on the matter.** " **It seems to me the council needs to consider what this would do to the employees at Elliott's lumber company," Gemma added at the end of her protest.**

" **There won't be any ill effect on them," Hale explained. "Those employees will be busy clearing the land and processing the lumber that results from it."**

" **And what about after all that work ends?" Gemma countered. "And what about the businesses Hale claims the exit will bring to Charming? What effect will _that_ have on the locally owned businesses?" **

**Members of the CBA murmured in support of Gemma's inquiry. They were just as worried about their livelihoods as she was. The major corporate concerns Hale wanted to bring to the exit could kill off many of the locally owned businesses. The economy had already killed several in the downtown area.**

" **I agree with Mrs. Morrow," one of the council members that wasn't in Hale's pocket stated. "In light of the public's concerns, I propose that the council hold off on a vote until additional research on this measure can be done."**

 **The council president, one of Hale's cronies, glanced inquiringly at the Mayor, who nodded slightly. The president tapped the gavel on the table and announced. "We have a motion on the table, which still needs to be seconded. Do I hear any such second?"**

 **The council chamber was so quiet that a dropped feather would've sounded like an earthquake. Gemma's eyes locked on the only other council member present that Hale didn't own. 'He usually goes with the majority, which would be in favor of the delay if Cat were here! I've never known him to vocally oppose Hale, but what's to stop him from going along with His Dishonour?'**

 **The council member glanced down at the table, finding himself unable to hold the feisty club matriarch's gaze. He folded his hands and remained silent.**

" **In light of a lack of a second, I cannot reasonably put this matter to a vote," the president announced triumphantly. "We already have a motion made and seconded to vote on the Mayor's request. All those in favor indicate by raising your hand."**

 **The council president and another council member known to be in Hale's pocket raised their hands. Allen Biacone, an independent insurance agent and the silent council member kept their hands down.**

" **A split!" Floyd muttered darkly. "With Cat away and the council not allowing a proxy, Hale's got the deciding vote, and there's no doubt now that he'll get his way!"**

 **Elliott Oswald shook his head in resignation. He'd prevented Hale from grabbing that land for years, usually with the Sons' help. 'Figures he'd use their absence to get hold of it."**

" **Motion carried," the president announced gleefully. "The record will show that the city attorney will be authorized tomorrow morning to begin the imminent domain process. If there is no more business to bring before the council, the meeting is adjourned."**

 **The president tapped his gavel once before anyone in the gallery could draw breath to speak up. He followed Hale and Biacone out of the fire exit in order to avoid the angry townspeople.**

 **Gemma's frown intensified as the Mayor and his cronies hastily retreated. She turned her attention towards Elliot. Several other members of the CBA were clustered around him, empathizing with his plight.**

" **Hale's finally gotten his way," Oswald shrugged.**

" **Not necessarily," Gemma snorted, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against a nearby chair.**

" **You heard them, Gemma. The city attorney's going to be filing for the seizure in the morning."**

" **That doesn't mean Hale gets to take possession right away," Gemma pointed out.**

" **That's true," Enos, the book store owner observed. "I remember reading something in college about people holding out against imminent domain and fighting the issue in court."**

" **Did they win?" Oswald inquired.**

" **Not always," Enos sheepishly.**

" **But it delays the process," Gemma mused. "That could be helpful."**

" **Sounds like it'll just put off the inevitable," Oswald protested.**

" **Don't you want to stick it to Hale for taking your property from you?" Floyd asked.**

 **Oswald thoughtfully rubbed his chin. It would give him a measure of satisfaction to stick monkey wrench of sorts in Hale's plans. "A delay like that _would_ irritate him, wouldn't it?" **

" **Now you're talking!" Floyd laughed.**

" **It's not like I have anything to lose!" Oswald replied wryly. "Think I'll talk to Rosen about filing the necessary paperwork in the morning."**

 **Gemma smiled in satisfaction. Such a delay would also enable her to get word to Clay about Hale's plan. 'Maybe he'll have some ideas that might help – or in this case – hinder the progress a little.'**

* * *

 **Alex's chest swelled with pride and pleasure over his wife's assurance. It drove away the fear his bad dream had conjured. 'That would've been all I need when I get out – a damn clingy girlie girl!'**

" **I'm glad you're roomin' with one of your brothers, love," she added. "Neither of us needs to be alone tonight."**

" **You got that right," he sighed. "Makes me glad ya have your brothers and friends with ya."**

" **Then on that note, I'm goin' to say 'good night' and I'll see y'all in your dreams, love," she replied, pressing the 'end call' key before he could reply in a similar fashion. 'No need to make him the brunt of a bunch of jokes.'**

" **I wish she wouldn't do that!" Tig complained as he replaced the receiver in the cradle. He stepped away from the phone to meet Clay's inquiring gaze.**

" **Do what? Is she a'right?" Clay frowned. "Things sounded a little tense at times."**

" **Yeah, I'll tell ya about it on the way back to the block," Tig muttered. "It's jannoyin' that she hangs up on me before I can say goodbye to her."**

 **Clay placed a heavy paw on his friend's shoulder as they strode away from the pay phone bank. Once they were out of earshot of the line of prisoners waiting for a free phone, he stated, "Brother, you are really blind when it comes to women!"**

" **If your vision is so good, why don't ya clue me in?" Tig challenged.**

" **She's watchin' out for ya, man," Clay explained. "She doesn't want ya sayin' anything that these fucktards can use to rib on you."**

 **Tig's heart raced as it always did whenever his wife did something to protect him. 'I should be used to it by now, but I'm not and prolly never will be!'**

 **Clay grinned knowingly. "The woman's a keeper, brother."**

" **I know!" Tig smirked.**

 **"Did Cat give ya a hard time about not bein' with her?" Clay inquired abruptly.**

 **Tig stopped in mid stride to glare at his friend. "Why the fuck would ya ask that after praisin' her a minute ago? Ya know she's got too much class to pull that shit!"**

 **"You looked a little tense a couple of times," Clay shrugged.**

 **"Because that asshole the Illinois charters were supposed to protect her from tried to take her out!" Tig growled.**

 **Clay's eyes widened in surprise, then turned hard as steel as his SAA outlined the latest attempt to end Cat's life. "They're sure it was him?"**

 **"The charters are. Cat, not so much," Tig sighed. "She was too busy tryin' to survive. Got grazed by a car, but her doctor in Naptown checked her out."**

 **Clay shook his head in wonder before falling into step with his friend. They continued silently back to their cell blockwhile he pondered the plea Tig had made to his wife about not getting 'Daddy issues'** **like the broad in the play they'd seen in Vegas.**

 **"She did admit that she wished things were different," the SAA reluctantly admitted.**

 **"Nothin' wrong with that," Clay observed. "Any woman's gonna feel that way. She prolly wishes her father hadn't died."**

 **"Give the man a cigar!" Tig grinned. "That's _exactly_ what she said." **

**They stopped in front of the cell Tig shared with Bobby. The cell was empty for the moment. Just as Clay drew breath to satisfy his curiosity, the overhead lights blinked on and off in warning that lights out was imminent.** **"Five minutes to lights out! Prisoners return to your cells now!" The loudspeaker crackled in authority.**

 **'Shit!' Clay grimaced. 'Guess it'll have to wait until morning!' Clay clasped his friend on the shoulder and turned towards his assigned cell. Bobby ambled towards them from that direction. "G'nite, Bobby," he muttered, marching towards his cell as Tig and Bobby entered their cramped quarters.**

* * *

 **'Margeaux/Dawn' paid the past due charges for her cell phone after she set up her apartment. Cat's cell number was stored in her contacts so she had no real excuse not to make the condolence call. Though it was still early evening in California, she knew it was past midnight in the Midwest. 'Hell, she'll still be up; she's a night owl!'**

 **"Hullo?"**

 **'Shit!' 'Margeaux' winced over the sleep thick voice in her ear . It was obvious she'd woken her step – mother. "Hi, Cat. Sorry to wake you, you're usually still up around midnight."**

 **Cat frowned in the darkness of the guest room. She couldn't recognize the voice though it was obviously someone who knew her habits. She was too groggy from the pain pills to fumble for her glasses to read the caller ID. Without her cheaters, she couldn't read the display. "Who _is_ this?" She asked, coughing to clear sleep out of her voice. **

**"It's Mar - er, Dawn. I heard about Grandpa Blaine. I - I wanted to make sure you're a'right," she explained. 'Hope she isn't awake enough to notice that slip! No need for her to know about my name** **change.'**

 **The discovery chased the groggy feeling away. Although Alex had mentioned Dawn might call, she really hadn't expected the girl to bother. "Hey, kiddo. It's OK, this was a bit of a long day for me," she replied hoarsely. She slid into an upright position against the head of the bed, wincing from the pain in her body. "It's nice of y'all to call, though. You settlin' in OK there in Lalaland?"**

 **'Margeaux' was slightly taken aback. 'How can she be interested in _me_ right now? Is she fishin' for somethin'?' She took a deep breath and forced herself to sound grateful. "Yes, and thanks for helpin' me get outta Charming. Most people would've turned me in."**

 **"I'm not most people, kiddo. What's done is done," Cat sighed. "Your father said Kozik** **was goin' to have his daughter tell you about Daddy. She obviously succeeded."**

 **"Yeah. I'm sorry, Cat. He seemed like a great guy."**

 **"He was. I miss him already. A lot," she acknowledged.**

 **"When's the service going to be?"**

 **"Don't know yet, I meet with the funeral home tomorrow."**

 **'Damn! That means the will hasn't been read yet!' She stifled her frustration with an effort. She felt like she had her nemesis** **off balance by pretending to care about her loss. "That doesn't sound like much fun," she stated sympathetically.**

 **"It's not, but Daddy made it easy by preplanning most of his funeral years ago."**

 **"You mean he chose his own casket and shit?" Margaux shuddered at the idea. It sounded morbid to her.**

 **"Yes, darlin'," Cat admitted. "I know it sounds kinda gruesome, but he took the time to plan out who he wanted as pall bearers, soloist, the officiant - "**

 **"What the Hell's an officiant?" Margaux interjected. "Is that a cop?"**

 **Cat couldn't help smiling and was glad they weren't using video conferencing. "No, darlin'. That's the minister who performs the service. The only thing he didn't choose was his outfit. My brothers and I will take care of that tomorrow."**

 **"Oh."**

 **There was a momentary silence, then Cat stated, "Y'all are welcome to come out for the service if you want to say goodbye."**

' **Margeaux' felt her throat close up over the** **invitation. Of all the reactions she expected to get from her step - mother, an invitation to come to the funeral wasn't one of them.**

 **"I'd probably better not, Cat. None of your family knows me from Jack. I'll find a way to say goodbye from here," she explained.**

 **"Well, the invite's open if y'all change your mind, and that includes Fawn," Cat yawned. "I appreciate the call, darlin', and glad you're doin' well in LA."**

 **"No hard feelings?"**

 **'What's she fishin' for? Is she expectin' me to tell her again that she's forgiven? The fact that I didn't press charges should be proof enough for shit's sake!' She stifled another yawn and replied. "I'm not happy with what y'all did, but it's in the past and best that it remains there. I'd talk longer, but I'm facin' a major ordeal in a few hours. Have a good night's rest."**

 **"Sure, I understand, Cat. I'm _really_ sorry about Grandpa Blaine. I _did_ love him." 'Margeaux' insisted.**

" **He loved y'all too. G'nite." Cat pressed the 'end call' button, frowning over the strange call from her step-daughter. She was pretty sure there was more to Dawn's call than offering condolences, but was too tired to look for the girl's hidden agenda.** **She was about to place the phone back on the night stand when she noticed the voice mail indicator was blinking. "Who _else_ could've called _this_ late?" She groaned.**

* * *

 **Opie frowned as his burner buzzed insistently in his pocket. He'd taken the night off to enjoy an evening with his kids, Lyla, and Piper. He'd made a big bowl of popcorn for them before loading a kid friendly movie in the DVD player. As an additional treat, Opie allowed them to stay up past their bedtime to watch a second movie. The kids were sound asleep and Lyla was curled up next to him on the sofa. Her head rested drowsily against his chest.**

 **He dug into his pocket and pulled out the burner, glancing at the number displayed on the screen. 'Wonder what Gemma wants at _this_ time of night?' He flipped open the phone and rumbled, "What's up, Gem?"**

" **I went to the city council meeting tonight. Hale's trying to get that 300 acre parcel of Oswald's for an interstate off ramp and a residential subdivision," she exclaimed. "I don't have to tell you what that could do to the town!"**

" **No," Opie sighed. "You say he was _trying_ to get the land. Did the council vote him down?"**

" **Hardly!" Gemma sniffed. "With Cat out of town, Hale cast the deciding vote and got what he wanted. Oswald is going to fight the eminent domain in court. It'll buy us some time."**

" **But not much," Opie observed dryly. He hoped that wouldn't mean he and Chibs and Kozik would have to pay another nocturnal judicial visit in the near future. The last one had taken a lot out of him.**

" **At least he won't be able to have dear old Dad sit at the bench for the hearing!" Gemma sniffed. "All Hell would break out if he did."**

" **Still seems like Oswald is just going to postpone the inevitable," Opie stated.**

" **But the delay will upset Hale and his plans for a while!" Gemma laughed.**

" **True dat. I'll go to Stockton tomorrow, talk it over with Clay. This isn't something that should wait for the weekend."**

 **Gemma remained silent for a moment before adding, "Any news from Indiana?"**

" **Not yet."**

" **What the fuck's her problem?" Gemma huffed. "She should've called with intel by now!'**

 **Lyla roused from her lanquid stupor the minute Ope's phone buzzed. She mentally prepared herself to have him leave the family nest to discuss 'club business' and been pleased when he didn't stir from the couch. She could hear Gemma's voice and winced when she heard the Queen's scornful remark about her friend.** " **She's probably waiting to call us until she's shared the news with Tig," Lyla whispered to her lover. 'Does that woman have a good opinion about _any_ of us old ladies other than Tara?'**

 **Opie squeezed her shoulder, a tender acknowledgment that he'd heard her. He repeated her comment to Gemma.**

" **Yeah, you're right," the Queen sighed heavily. "I'd prolly act the same way if it were my Dad and Clay wasn't readily available."**

" **It might not've occurred to her to get a message to Tig via Lowen, either," Opie added, winking conspiratorially at his girl.**

' **Score one for us good gals!' Lyla thought triumphantly.**

" **Besides," Opie continued. "Chibs said he'd call her tonight if he hadn't heard anything."**

" **Then why the Hell haven't we heard from _him_?" Gemma snorted. **

**Lyla rolled her eyes.**

" **I expect Cat's got a lot things to attend to; she'll reach out," Opie assured her. "She's never let us down before."**

" **Yeah," Gemma reluctantly admitted. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."**

" **G'nite, Gem." Opie closed the burner with a decisive snap and shoved it into his pocket.**

" **D'you think she's all right?" Lyla murmured sleepily.**

" **Gemma?"**

 **Lyla shook her head. "Cat."**

 **Opie shrugged. "I don't know, Lyla. Is _anyone_ who's just lost a parent a'right?"**

 **"I guess i depends on how close a person is to the parent, baby," she sighed.**

 **"You never talk about your folks, baby. Why is that?"**

 **"Grandpa and Gramma say Mommy's a hore," Piper replied. "What's a hore?"**

 **"It's not a very nice thing to say about another person, honey," Lyla replied uneasily. "Don't ever say that word to anyone ever again!" Her face turned red with embarassment. She had no idea that her son knew of the conflict between her parents and herself. She'd never spoken of it to him. 'Lord only knows _what_ Mother has told him during his most recent visit!' **

**Opie frowned in consternation. He had his own issues with his mother, Mary. She'd left him with her father years earlier after she got fed up with the club life. 'Mom _did_ help a lot after Donna was killed,' Opie admitted to himself. 'The kids love her. I can't how _any_ parent can talk badly of their kid!' **

**He closed his eyes momentarily as the image of the judge he'd 'persuaded' to see things the club's way with one of Henry Lin's crew sprang to mind. The judge had a son that he treated abominially. 'Dad might be gruff at times, but I know he loves me. How can you not love your own kid?'**

 **Piper had already lost interest in the conversation and turned his attention back to the TV screen. His mother had answered his question to his satisfaction, that was all that matter to him.**

 **"What's the deal with your parents, baby?" Opie inquired softly.**

 **Lyla sat up with her back against the sofa. She couldn't look at Opie while she spoke. "My father disowned me when I got in the porn industry," she murmured. Her voice was so soft that Opie had to lean towards her to hear clearly. "He called me a whore, which tore me apart. The money was good, but all he could see was that I was being paid to have sex, just like a street walker! Neither of my parents wanted me to persue the arts, even though I had a flare for painting and drawing."**

 **Opie's eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea that his girl had a creative streak to her, other than her film work. He ran a more critical eye over the subtle changes Lyla had made to the family room. He could tell she had a definite sense of style and color. The room was more relaxing than it'd ever been, with homey splashes of color from pillows. A home made quilt usually covered the back of the sectional sofa. The kids were hunkered beneath it. Opie he;d a deeper appreciation for his girl's attributes.**

 **"When I got pregnant with Piper, my folks really freaked out," Lyla continued. "Though they were happy to have a grandchild, they couldn't get over the fact that he was born out of wedlock. Mother even had me barred from the funeral when Daddy died." Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she recalled the double loss of her father and being unable to pay her respects.**

 **Opie reached out and slid his arm around her shoulders, drawing Lyla back against his chest. "Ya don't have to tell me anything more, baby."**

 **"I need to get this over and done with," she replied. "I let Piper see his grandmother for a week every summer since Daddy died, and she always sends him a savings bond for Christmas and his birthday. It's for his college fund. She won't talk to me, and after what Piper just said, I'm tempted not to let him go back to her!"**

 **"Time enough to make that decision later on," Opie suggested. "Your feelings are hurt, and this isn't the time to make such a decision."**

 **"You're right, but I don't think it'll bother me when she passes away," Lyla observed bitterly.**

 **"You might be surprised by that," Opie stated. "I don't know what I'll do when Dad goes."**

 **Lyla snuggled closer to him and sighed in contentment. "I hope that doesn't happen for a long time!"**

 **'So do I.'**

* * *

' **Margeaux' snapped her cell phone closed in frustration. "Dammit! _That_ was a waste of air time!" ****She tossed the phone on her bedside table and prepared to go to bed. Part of her wanted to have a good cry over the loss of her step - grandfather, but another part of her was frustrated that Cat hadn't made any progress towards arranging the service and the eventual disclosure of the will.**

 **She felt a little guilty for allowing greed to take over her grief. Blaine Marshall deserved better from her, as he'd given her his love without reservation, just because she was part of his daughter's family. 'Cat didn't seem completely willing to put the theft behind us. Wonder why she's draggin' her feet over settin' a date for the funeral? Could it be that she knows he didn't make any provisions for us kids? Is that how she's gettin' her revenge on me?'** **'Margeaux' felt no more remorse or guilt for the theft than when she'd committed it. She pummeled her pillow as hard as she could, wishing it was her step - mother's face instead.**

 **She settled into a comfortable position and closed her eyes in preparation to sleep. The sudden appearance of her step - grandfather's normally happy face appeared in front of her. His expression was sad, his eyes bright with unshed tears. She couldn't hear his voice, but his lips formed the word 'Why?' 'Margeaux' felt his disappointment flood her.** **Her eyes flew open to find the shadows of her bedroom, which gave her little reassurance. 'It's just my imagination!' She snorted. 'He has no way of knowin' what I'm up to! He's dead and gone!'**

 **She shuddered as a chill shot up her spine in the climate controlled bedroom. It felt as if his spirit had touched her.** " **Dammit! I had no way of knowin' ya were gonna die, Grandpa! I would've waited to see how much you left me instead of takin' the money from your daughter!" She protested aloud. "It just seemed the best chance I'd ever have to make my mark on the world and get the Hell out San Joaquin County!"**

 **Hearing herself speak of the potential windfall buoyed her spirits for a moment, displacing the chill in the air. Until a different voice – the voice of reason – reminded her that she wasn't the only person who might be a beneficiary of Blaine Marshall's will. There were other step – grand and great grand children to consider.** **'That old gash he married was too damn fertile! Step - grandkids and great grandkids comin' out the asshole!' She fumed. "Still, _any_ amount of money will be welcome; I just wish it didn't have to be shared!"**

 **Her disappointment didn't last long as it occurred to her that she had an advantage over her rivals. _She_ was the step - daughter of Blaine's only flesh and blood child. 'That's _gotta_ mean I'm gonna get more than the gash's brood!' **

**She smiled in contentment until she realized that the same advantage applied to her sister. "What the fuck am I gonna do about Fawn?" Her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, then she brightened and reached for her phone to call her sister.**

* * *

 **Fawn glared at her cell phone when the specific ring tone for her sister went off for the second time in as many minutes. She'd let the first call go to voice mail, but it was obvious from the speed with which the second call came in that Dawn wasn't willing to leave a message.**

" **Must be important for Dawn to keep calling," Raymun, her boyfriend, noted without looking away from the game on television.**

" **I'm not interested in talking to my sister, not after what _she_ pulled!" Fawn snorted. **

" **If you don't wanna talk to her, why not turn off the phone?" he suggested.**

" **Because she'll start callin' the landline if I don't!" Fawn retorted. She pressed the 'accept call' button and growled, "What the Hell do _you_ want?"**

" **Hello to you, too, sis! Have you heard from Cat tonight?"**

" **Why the Hell should I?" Fawn snarled.**

" **Her father, our step - grandpa died,"** ' **Margeaux' announced.**

" **I see," Fawn replied in a quieter tone after a few moment's silence.**

" **Is that _all_ you have to say about it?"**

" **What do you expect me to say? I didn't get the opportunity to get to know him like you did, Dawn."**

" **Margeaux, with an 'X'," her sister corrected absently.**

" **Excuse me?"**

" **My name is 'Margeaux' now. Ends with an 'X'. I changed my name because I'm appearing in art films."**

" **Good for you," Fawn sniped. "So you're a porn star. Congratulations. What the fuck does that have to do with our step mother's father dying?"**

" **Nothing," 'Margueax' admitted.**

" **Then why bring it up in the first place?"**

" **It just slipped out. I really wanted to tell you about Cat's father."**

" **And you have. What else do you want?"**

" **Have a heart, sis. He _was_ our step – grandfather. Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?"**

" **No. Just because he was related by marriage doesn't make him mean anything to me," Fawn replied tersely. "He never wrote or bothered to try to get to know _me_!"**

" **He was sick, Fawnie," her sister reminded her. "He barely had the strength most days to talk on the phone, much less write letters."**

 **Fawn's face flushed in embarrassment at her sister's rejoinder. She couldn't help feeling jealous that she'd not been able to establish any kind of relationship with Blaine Marshall. 'Course I didn't have the advantage of livin' with our step mother either. It might've been nice to know him.'**

" **I didn't just call to give you this news, sis," 'Margueax' continued. "I'm thinking about flying out for the funeral and thought you might wanna come along."**

" **With what? My good looks? I don't have the money for that kind of thing!" Fawn hissed.**

 **Raymun turned his attention from the television. He opened his mouth in order to offer to pay her fare, but Fawn shook her head and placed her hand over his lips to prevent him from making the offer in her sister's hearing. "** **If she wants me to come along, she can damn well pay my way. Shit knows she took enough of Cat's money!" She mouthed to him.**

 **Raymun shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. He'd never understand women, but he knew Fawn well enough not to press an issue involving her sister. 'Best to let 'em fight it out between themselves!'**

' **Margueax' knew what Fawn wasn't saying, and she wasn't about to pay for her sister's ticket! "I'm sorry to hear that, sis," she sighed. "Settin' up my own place took a big chunk of change. I'm barely gonna be able to pay for my own ticket."**

 **'Yeah, right! And bears don't shit in the woods!' Fawn snorted in contempt. "So why the Hell didn't ya stay with Kendra so** **you wouldn't blow that wad you took from Cat?"**

" **Kendra's place was too small for two people," 'Margeaux' explained. "We were getting on each other's nerves and I didn't wanna lose her friendship."**

" **Doesn't change anything," Fawn retorted. "I don't have the money for that kind of trip. Besides, there's no sense in me showing up there anyway."**

" **Not even if it'd make Daddy happy?" 'Margeaux' wheedled.**

" **I can't believe you're playing that card on me, sis!" Fawn growled. "Daddy has _nothing_ to do with this; the only reason you want me there is to act as a buffer between you and Cat!"**

" **That's not so!" 'Margeaux' protested.**

" **Really?" Fawn countered. "Then why the Hell am I learning this from you instead of her?"**

" **She's been busy, sis," 'Margeaux' explained. "She had to drive from Indianapolis to Vincennes, plus all the other stuff that goes with a situation like this."**

" **I guess so," Fawn admitted grudgingly. "I'm _still_ not goin' to make the trip, though." **

" **Don't you wanna know if you inherited anything?" 'Margeaux' replied beguilingly. Fawn liked to act less mercenary than her, but if push came to shove, Fawn wouldn't turn out free money.**

" **Are you serious? If the old man left us any money, it's not gonna be much. Not with the size of _that_ family!" Fawn snorted ****derisively.**

" **But _we're_ the step children of his only child. That's gotta account for _something_!"**

 **Fawn shrugged her sister's assertion off like an annoying fly. "Doesn't matter. I'm _not_ goin' and that's all there is to it. Cat obviously doesn't want me there, or she'd have called me. As for any inheritance, if he left somethin' for me, I'm sure it'll get to me in due time." She pressed the 'end call' button before her sister could reply. **

' **Margeaux' grinned in satisfaction as she turned off her cell. The call to her sister had gone as she'd hoped. 'Now all I've got to do is book a flight to Indiana and comfort 'Step Mommie Dearest!' She'll be** **impressed that I came out, despite what I did. Once I'm there, it should be easy to get all the money for myself!'**

 **Just as she as going to toss the cell phone onto the end table, Fawn noticed her voice message indicator was lit up. 'Now what?' She sighed resignedly, then she checked the caller id to see she's missed a call from her step mother. "Speak of the fucking devil!" She swore, staring in disbelief at the phone.**

" **What's wrong, baby?" Raymun inquired.**

" **I missed a call from my step mother," Fawn replied. Her face flushed while she listened to the message.**

" **Hi, darlin'. I'm sorry to call so late with** **this news, but wanted you to know that my father died yesterday and the service will be later this week. You're welcome to come out if you want, but if you don't, I'll understand. I'll text you the info on the service, just in case."**

" **She sounds exhausted and sad," Fawn mused. She laid the phone on the table next to her and drew her knees up to her chest.**

" **Does she want you to come out?"**

" **She left it up to me."**

" **You can still go if you want to," Raymun offered.**

 **Fawn thought about it for a few minutes, then sighed and shook her head "It's best if I don't. I never really got close to him, and** **the only people I'd know would be her and Dawnie – or 'Margeaux' as she now wants to be called. You heard why she really asked me to go!"**

" **I got the gist of it," he admitted. "Well, if you change your mind -"**

" **I won't, baby. But appreciate the offer. Daw - - shit – ' _Margeaux_ ' is just gonna have to pay the piper for her actions for once!"**

* * *

 **Chibs picked up his burner and glanced at the caller ID. There was only one person he wanted to hear from that night. He smiled slightly at the telephone number displayed on the screen.** "' **Ow aire ye, Lady Cat?"**

" **Exhausted," she admitted. "In fact, I'm sorry to admit that if it weren't for havin' talked to** **Dawn a bit ago, I wouldn't be callin' y'all now."**

"' **Tis a'right, sis," Chibs replied softly. "Ye've gut a lotta thin's on yer mind."**

" **No excuse for not reachin' out," she retorted mildly. "I'm in Vincennes, the charters are keepin' guard, and my brothers are here along with Adrian and Chuckie."**

" **Ye talked ta Teeg," Chibs stated.**

" **Yeah, he seemed to be handlin' it well, considerin' he's stuck there and wants to be here," she admitted. "I'm not mad about it, Chibs. I wish he believed that."**

" **Did ye tell 'im tha', Lady Cat?"**

" **Yes, but just because a body says the right words, doesn't mean the listener takes 'em to heart."**

" **Aye," Chibs sighed. "But ifn' ye tole 'im, e's gotta belayve yer."**

" **I hope so," she yawned. "He sounded so distressed."**

" **Yer da mint sumthin' to Teeg," Chibs pointed out. "Kozik an' me culd see tha'."**

" **It wasn't just that," Cat insisted. "He sounded upset about bein' stuck there while I'm here dealin' with shit."**

 **Chibs lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply on it before replying. "Darlin', _all_ men feel tha' way in a sitchuaythun lyke this. Ah felt tha' way while Fi un Ah were split." **

**Cat mulled that over for a bit. "I guess that's true, bro. Have y'all heard from your girls lately?"**

' **She shouldnae even be worryin' aboot tha' right noo!' Chibs shook his head in mute protest. "'Tis nice o'yer ta ask unner tha' circoomstances. Thair foine, lookin' forward ta coomin' 'ere durin' Kerrianne's break."**

" **Well, there'll be a job waitin' for her if she wants it," Cat assured him. "It might keep her from gettin' bored and she'll make a bit of pocket money."**

" **Let's worry aboot tha' whin tha' tyme cooms," Chibs replied. "Ye've got muir important thins ta contend wi'!"**

" **True dat. The meetin' with the funeral director is in a few hours; we'll finalize things then, and I'll let y'all know the particulars."**

" **Dinnae worry aboot callin'," he assured her. "Jist text me; Ah'll git tha intel ta everone else."**

" **We'll see, bro," she yawned. "'Scuze me. Y'all aren't borin' me; it's been a long day."**

" **Aire ye shure yer a'right, darlin'?" Chibs asked worriedly. "'Tis worried Ah am aboot ye."**

" **Not really, but it's not like I've got much of a choice," Cat muttered. "I keep thinkin' this is just a bad dream. Unfortunately, it's very real. Do y'all want to know the truth?"**

" **Shure," Chibs replied. "Ye kin Ah wanna 'elp ye enny way Ah can!"**

" **I wish it were possible to just curl up under the covers and stay there until all this is over," she admitted. "Selfish, isn't it."**

" **Nay!" Chibs exclaimed. "Tha's a normal reacshun, darlin'. Ah'd be muir worried ifn ye didnae feel tha' way! Ye soond tired, luv.** **Prolly best ta let ye sleep noo."**

" **I'm _very_ tired, Chibs, in more ways than one," she admitted. She didn't mention the near miss with the pickup and her injuries. She was too tired to talk about it, and it would just make her heart brother needlessly upset. "I'll keep y'all posted, one way or the other. And thanks for sendin' the boys. They're goin' to be a big help." **

" **Yer wellcum, Lady Cat. Ye hav our luv and call ennytime ye need. Noo git yerself ta sleep!"**

" **Thanks, Chibs. Give my love and thanks to everyone. We'll talk soon. I love y'all, brother." She pressed the 'end call' button and returned the phone to the night stand.**

* * *

 **"Your phone was pretty busy last night, Lil Sis," Jan remarked when she joined him at the kitchen table for breakfast.**

 **She glanced at him as she poured her white chocolate creamer into a large, steaming cup of coffee. "Just a bit. Sorry if it disturbed y'all."**

 **Jan grinned and shook his head. "I'm just surprised you took the calls at all. Figured you'd let 'em go to voice mail."**

" **The incomin' was Alex's daughter, Dawn. I invited her to attend the funeral, but doubt she'll make it," Cat replied grimly.**

 **'The joys of step - parenting! I'm sure there's more to the story than she's telling but I'm not about to pry. She'll tell me if and when she's ready! The last thing _any_ parent wants is unsolicted advice!' Jan thought. "You went straight to your room after you talked to your husband. How's he handling the news?" **

" **About as well as he can, given the circumstances," she stated.**

 **"Be honest with me, sis," Jan replied gravely. "He's in lock up, isn't he?"**

 **She abruptly turned her gaze to her coffee while a guilty flush colored her uninjured skin. "How'd y'all figure that out?"**

 **"Plain old experience, hun. You forget that I once worked overseas," he reassured her. "The only logical reason that he's not able to come home for Dad's funeral is because he's locked up."**

 **"Crap," she sighed. "Daddy always said my little sins would find me out! Does the whole friggin' family know that Alex is an outlaw biker? It's bad enough that Daddy found out and didn't let on to us!"**

 **"Sweetheart, anyone who watched that podcast from your store's website knows," Jan reminded her.**

 **"Then here's hopin' certain members of the family _didn't_ view it!" She moaned. "Otherwise I'm sure to hear an earful at the most inopportune time!" **

**"I know who you're talking about, sis. She probably couldn't have been bothered. Besides, I doubt any of your other cousins would've told her about it, but Dan and I will keep our ears open for trouble," Jan promised. "What time is your meeting with the funeral home?"**

 **"In an hour or so. It's not somethin' I'm lookin' forward to." She rose stiffly from the table.**

 **"I could do this for you, Lil Sis," Jan offered.**

 **"Your input will be welcome, but this is somethin' I _need_ to do," she replied with soft determination. **

**"Good morning!" Daniel called out as he entered the kitchen from the attached garage.**

 **"Well, I'll agree that it's mornin'," Cat sniffed. "You're just in time to add your two cents to choosin' Daddy's outfit."**

 **They walked back to what had been her father's bedroom, being careful not to wake the still sleeping guests in the living room area.** **They closed the door to their father's bedroom then Cat opened the closet to reveal his suits. There was a rainbow of conservative colors befitting a man of the cloth in light and dark blue, black, light and dark brown, and grey.**

 **After careful consideration, they chose a dark brown suit, a white dress shirt, a solid brown tie, brown shoes, socks, and belt. A crisp white handkerchief was selected to be folded and placed in the breast pocket. Cat also took one of the American flag pins her father had worn on his lapel from another suit and pinned it to the right lapel of the chosen suit.**

 **"He'll need cuff links," Cat murmured, rummaging through the box that held them, "but this is a mess!"**

 **Blaine's cuff links were stored in a different box than the one he'd had while she was growing up. That had been a pale tan leather case with many compartments. He had replaced it with a plan wooden box and all the cufflinks were mixed together.**

 **"Give me that box, kitten, I'll sort through 'em and match 'em so you can select the perfect pair," Daniel offered.**

 **"I'll go through the tie clasps," Jan added, taking the other box from the dresser and sitting on the edge of the bed where his mother used to sleep. He upended the box, allowing the tie clasps to spill in a colorful heap on the bed and began sorting through them. He put several aside that he felt would work with the tie.**

 **After selecting her father's final outfit, Cat got ready for the meeting with the funeral director. She couldn't help thinking about ways to help alleviate Alex's guilt over being unable to say goodbye to her father.** **'There's _got_ to be some way to enable him to pay his respects from Stockton!' She was knew Alex wouldn't be able to bond out for the funeral. 'While the state might appreciate the interest on the money, there's no way they'll allow Alex to travel all the way here and back!' ****She glanced at her notepad, which was equipped with a video conferencing program. 'Hmmm, maybe I'll just take this along and see if it could be used in the chapels. I might be able to arrange for Alex to attend after all!'**

* * *

 **Chuckie was comfortably bedded down in an overstuffed chair and matching ottoman while Adrian was stretched out on the sofa. They were awakened by Cat and her brothers' muted conversation in the kitchen. Not wanting to interrupt the family, they remained still until the trio passed them and disappeared into Blaine's bedroom.**

 **The two got up from their sleeping spaces, folded their blankets and stored their bed coverings and pillows in the guest bedroom Cat had slept in. By the time Cat's brothers returned to the kitchen, the pair were sitting at the table, drinking coffee and yawning.**

" **Didn't mean to wake you guys up," Jan greeted his sister's employees. He set the hangar containing Blaine's suit and the bag with the rest of the clothing on the counter.**

" **We were about to get up anyway, sir," Adrian replied.**

" **Don't bother with the formalities, Adrian," Daniel stated. "You're welcome to call us by our first names. Did you sleep well?"**

" **Sure did!" Adrian grinned. "That sofa's very comfortable."**

 **Jan nodded and turned his attention to Chuckie. "What about you, Chuckie? Wasn't that chair and ottoman a little cramped?"**

" **No, sir! It was quite comfortable. Much better than the floor!" Chuckie assured him. "How's Miss Cat?"**

" **I'm fine, darlin'," she stated wryly, slipping into the kitchen to retrieve the car keys. "Thanks for askin'."**

" **They're worried about you, Lil Sis," Jan reproved her. "We _all_ are." **

" **I know, and it's appreciated. I'm just a bit out of sorts."**

" **I accept that," Chuckie nodded solemnly.**

" **Do you want company at the funeral home, Miss Cat?" Adrian inquired. He tried** **not to gaze at the outfit laying on the counter.**

" **I was hopin' you two would come along," Cat gazed significantly at her brothers.**

" **We would, but we thought we'd better go to the nursing home and talk to 'em about Mom," Daniel explained.**

" **Don't misunderstand, sis," Jan added. "We appreciate being included. But Daniel's more experienced with the staff there, and it's been quite a while since I've seen Mom."**

" **I understand, guys," she assured them. Turning her gaze on her employees, she added, "Have the rest of the charters gotten here yet?  
**

 **Chuckie pointed in the direction of the sliding glass door. "They're out there. Want me to get 'em?"**

 **"If you would, please. Figure all y'all can get some work done while we're gone," she nodded.**

" **I accept that," Chuckie exclaimed, leaping from his seat. 'I hope the guys don't mind being interrupted. They've probably been discussing their own plans.'**

* * *

 **The 'Illinois Boys' kept watch over the Marshall home throughout the night. Two men stayed on duty, one to guard the front and the other watching the back. The duty was split equally among the group. Though they were used to long hours on little sleep, they all felt a need for coffee by morning.**

 **A canvas of the town by one of the riders informed them there wasn't any kind of coffeehouse in Vincennes. That fact surprised them, considering they were in a college town. Fortunately for them, most of the restaurants that offered breakfast also provided an acceptible brew.**

 **Grim Bastard and Yum had drawn the last two hour shift and were grateful for the food their brothers brought to them. They weren't sure when their charges would be up, and they were reluctant to disturb their rest by trying to make their own breafast. Coffee wasn't an issue, as Cat had the forethought to set up the coffeemaker after dinner and show the bikers where to find the coffee supplies.**

 **The outlaws gathered on the back deck for breakfast and to discuss the day's plans. Cavey would accompany Cat to the funeral home and anywhere else she needed to go. The other men would stay around the house, keeping an eye out for trouble and helping Chuckie and Adrian.**

 **"Who has the key?" BZ inquired. The Marshalls had given the bikers a key so they use the bathroom during the night. The key had transferred from man to man during the course of the night.**

 **"I do," GB held up the key, which was attached to a leather key fob sporting a metal Chrysler star. The key to the Concorde was also on the fob. "It came in handy," he added.**

 **"You turnin' soft, GB?" Shank taunted. "Or were you afraid of meetin' up with a bear in the woods?"**

 **"Neither," Grim snarled. "I don't mind usin' the woods, but it would've been hard to get a decent drink outta the faucet without a hose!"**

 **"It was a quiet night anyway," Yum added. "Except for the occasional dog bark and cricket noises."**

 **"Maybe that fucktard got the message and is too scared to come around!" Shank remarked.**

 **"Not from what Miss Cat's told us about him," BZ replied. "This was just the first night. There's still plenty of time for him to pull somethin'."**

 **Chuckie appeared at the sliding door and tapped on it to get their attention. BZ waved at him, and Chuckie opened the door enough to announce, "Miss Cat wants to talk to us!"**

* * *

 **After Cat briefed the bikers about her brothers' and her agenda, she asked Adrian and Chuckie to clear out the study. "You're going to find a lot of magazines, newspapers, and opened and unopened envelopes all over. Kinda like we had in the TV room last night," she added.**

 **"Does Vincennes have a recycling center?" Adrian inquired.**

 **"I think so. Why?"**

 **"I was thinking that the nursing homes can't take all of Rev. Marshall's magazines. There's just too many!"**

 **"True dat," Cat sighed.**

 **"So we just prepare any magazines and newspapers that aren't going to those places for recycling, and do a good deed."**

 **"I accept that," Chuckie grinned. "We'll keep out anything you and your brothers need to examine, of course."**

 **"Just don't shred anything until we get back, guys," she added. "And don't let the desk bury you in an avalanche."**

 **"It looks like the desk you have at the coffeehouse, Miss Cat," Chuckie observed, peeking inside the cluttered study.**

 **"Where do you think I got the notion, darlin'?" She grinned.**

 **The brothers gracefully declined the riders offer to go with them to the nursing home. "We can take care of ourselves, guys. Just make sure you keep Lil Sis safe," Jan explained.**

 **"What do ya want us to do, Lady Cat?" BZ asked.**

 **"If you're feelin' _really_ energetic, y'all can start workin' on the library," she indicated the room off the formal dining area. It was filled with floor to ceiling bookcases crammed with hardback and paperback books, records, reel to reel tapes, DVDs, VHS tapes, games, puzzles, audio and video equipment, and lots of papers. **

**BZ whistled through his teeth over the monumental task. "Where to start?"**

 **"At the doorway and work your way around," Cat replied. "Try to keep genres of books together if you can. Any old papers just put in a pile for sorting and possible recycling. Same with magazines. But keep anything related to IU basketball and the Cubbies separate."** **She gazed forlornly around the library and shook her head. "It's goin' to be quite a chore, I'm afraid."**

 **"Don't worry, Miss Cat. We've got this," Shank assured her.**

* * *

 **Clay could barely contain his curiosity the following morning. He'd pondered the matter of 'Daddy issues' most of the night. 'Think the guys could use a little levityat the moment; puttin' Tig on the spot about seein' a play should do the trick.' He waited until they'd nearly finished eating to inquire, "What was the reason for that promise ya extracted from Cat?"**

 **Tig nearly snorted coffee through his nose. He glared across the table at his Prez, who returned the glare with an expectant stare. He gazed around the table, his glare was met with expressions of curious interest from his brothers.**

" **I had a bad dream about somethin' we did in Vegas," He muttered grimly.**

 **Clay and the rest of the club continued gazing expectantly at him. Clay drummed his fingers on the table impatiently when Tig didn't volunteer any further intel.**

" **You aren't gonna drop this," Tig mutter grimly. "I thought what happens in Vegas stays there!"**

" **It beats soap operas," Clay shrugged.**

" **Shit!" Tig sighed in resignation. "Guess I don't have much choice."**

" **No, you don't," Clay grinned triumphantly.**

 **Tig shoved his tray aside and leaned his elbows on the table to support his head. He hadn't thought about the nightmare for hours. It came rushing back to him with the same intensity as when he'd awoken from it. Why was Clay bringing it up now, of all inopportune times?**

" **You didn't do somethin' gay in Vegas, did ya?" Bobby asked.**

" **No," he sighed. "It wasn't gay. I took Cat to see a musical for her wedding present."**

" **And that's not gay?" Juice smirked.**

 **Clay's foot shot out beneath the table, connecting solidly with Juice's leg.**

" **Owtch!" Juice yelped. "It was just a little joke!"**

" **Yeah, real little," Clay growled. "Keep your yap shut and your ears open and you might learn something!" He nodded for Tig to continue.**

" **Hell, I understand why you'd think that," Tig shrugged. "'Cept the musical is that _'Phantom of the Opera'_ she likes so much. ****It's not gay like most of those things. It's kinda dark; I liked most of it."**

" **So what else is new?" Bobby muttered. "You always like the dark stuff!"**

" **Isn't that the story about the guy with an ugly face in love with a beautiful girl singer?" Happy asked.**

 **Tig's eyes widened in surprise. "How in Hell are _you_ familiar with it?" **

" **We had to read the book in school, it was kinda interesting," Happy explained. "I remember seeing some horror flick by the same name. Lots of blood and gore and violence. 'Freddy' from ' _Nighmare on Elm Street_ ' was in it." **

" **That's not the one Cat likes," Tig grinned. "Freddy gives her nightmares."**

" **Get _on_ with it!" Clay growled impatiently.**

* * *

 **'Margeaux' tried not to smirk as she passed her fellow passengers gathered around the baggage claim carousel waiting for their luggage. She had one carry-on bag and was grateful she didn't have to endure yet another delay in her journey.**

 **She was initially excited about the prospect of traveling out of state, despite the circumstances necessitating the trip. She had never been outside of San Joaquin County until she moved to Los Angeles. She couldn't contain her excitement when she called Kendra to announce her decision.**

" _ **Wow! I figured you'd eventually call, but I**_ **never** _ **expected you to go there!" Kendra exclaimed.**_

" _ **It was just as surprising that she would've invited me in the first place, and even included Fawnie," she replied. "At first I thought it was because she was tryin' to be nice for Daddy's sake."**_

" _ **What made you decide to take her up on it?"**_

" _ **I asked her if she still had hard feelin's about the money."**_

" _ **I'll bet**_ **that** _ **went over well!" Kendra snorted.**_

" _ **Get ready for this. She said she wasn't happy about it, but it was in the past and that's all she'd say about it."**_

" _ **She**_ **forgave** _ **ya?" Kendra squeaked in astonishment.**_

" _ **Not in those words. She's said she's not like most people, I'm beginnin' to believe her."**_

" _ **Me too. So when are ya goin'?"**_

" _ **Tomorrow. I was wonderin' – -"**_

" _ **-If I'd mind taking you to the bus depot so ya don't have to leave your car in a parking lot!" Kendra broke in with a laugh.**_

" _ **LAX. Takes too fuckin' long to go by bus. The funeral's later in the week."**_

 _ **Kendra wondered to herself if her friend really cared about her step – mother's loss. 'I'm sure there's some other reason behind her sudden desire to be with Cat.' She didn't voice her thoughts aloud. It was remotedly possible that 'Margueax' did have**_ **some** _ **compassion for her step – mother. "When do ya want me to pick you up?"**_

" _ **My flight leaves at 9 AM."**_

" _ **Then I'd better get you at six so you have time to deal with security," Kendra observed.**_

" _ **I'll see ya then," 'Margeaux' disconnected the line before Kendra could reply.**_

 _ **Kendra stared at the receiver for a moment, considering calling back to make sure the girl knew what to expect at the airport. 'She's never flown before, but she wouldn't listen to me if I tried to tell her. Best for her to learn on her own!'**_

 _ **'Margeaux' was ready and waiting when Kendra's small car pulled up in front of her building. She tossed her bag in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat.**_

" _ **So will Fawnie be makin' the trip from Oaktown?" Kendra asked.**_

" _ **I asked, but she said she couldn't get off because Grandpa Blaine wasn't a 'true' grandparent," she lied glibly. 'Margeaux' doubted her friend would bother to call Fawnie to check up on her story.**_

" _ **Don't get me wrong, 'Margeaux'," Kendra added as they approached the entrance to the airport. "But I gotta make sure ya packed somethin' suitable for a somber service. I have a feelin' your usual get up will upset the mundanes out there in the Midwest."**_

" _ **Way ahead of ya doll," she grinned. "I've got something schoolmarmish and black to wear."**_

 _ **Kendra gave her friend a fierce hug before she got out of the car at the airline's departure point at LAX. "I'm** **really** **proud of ya, girlfriend."**_

' _ **You wouldn't be so proud if you knew the**_ **real** _ **reason I'm goin' to Bum Fuck Indiana!' 'Margeaux' wryly observed.**_

 **The delays began after she checked in at the ticket counter and proceeded to the security check point. She had never flown before and wasn't familiar with the TSA rules about removing belts, jewelry, and shoes before passing through the detector. Her cigarette lighter – fortunately a cheap throwaway – was confiscated, along with her pocket knife.**

" **We no longer allow passengers to board with those items," the unsmiling TSA agent informed her when she protested the loss.**

' **He's lookin' at me like I just crawled out from under a rock!' She grumbled. As her bag appeared from under the x-ray booth, another TSA agent called for an inspection of her bag. 'Margeaux' was directed to stand to one side while a third TSA agent took possession of her carry-on and placed it on a nearby table.**

" **Stand there," the agent stated, pointing at a space in front of the table. Slipping a pair of rubber gloves on his hands, the agent opened her bag and removed each carefully folded item, flapping it over the bag and then tossing the item on the table next it, repeating the motion until the bag was empty.**

" **What the Hell are ya lookin' for?" 'Margeaux' complained. "Dynamite?"**

" **That, and anything else that could be used as a weapon," the agent barked.**

" **Shit! I was just kiddin' about the dynamite," she replied.**

" **We don't appreciate those jokes, young lady," the agent scowled. "Especially since 9/11."**

' **Margeaux' had the decency to flush in embarrassment. "Oh, yeah. Sorry," she mumbled. She didn't protest over the few items the agent confiscated as prohibited, including a package of gel candles she'd packed as an afterthought.**

 **The search was thorough and time consuming. 'Margeaux' was annoyed that the man shook out each piece of clothing, including her underwear before tossing it onto a growing pile on the table. She was also afraid she'd miss her plane if the search lasted much longer.**

" **You may repack your bag, Miss," the agent informed her. He took a step back from the table, removing the gloves and tossing them into a trash can. Her gel candles went into the same box with her lighter and pocket knife.**

' **Margeaux' glanced at her watch and frowned. There wasn't time for her to repack her bag as carefully as before; not if she wanted to get to the gate on time. She glared at the agent, who returned her glare with a shrug, then she picked up her clothing and dumped it in her carry-on, zipping it closed and slinging it over her shoulder.**

" **Have a nice trip," the agent called after her.**

' **Margeaux' lifted her arm with the middle finger extended while she raced from the security check point towards her gate.**

* * *

" **I never read the book or saw any of the movies, but the musical means somethin' to Cat, so I was resigned to sittin' through a load of bullshit," Tig explained. "The joke was on me; it was pretty decent in the long run. The only thing that got on my nerves was the damn female lead. It bothered me enough that we discussed it later that night."**

 _ **Alex stood out on the balcony of their hotel room, smoking and looking out over the Vegas strip below. He was barefoot, bare chested, and content. Behind him, Cat lay curled up on her side in the bed. She was sound asleep, her face lit with a soft smile of contentment.**_

 _ **He thought back over their marriage ceremony and his initial nervousness. 'I didn't have the willies with Colleen. Somethin' in the back of my mind must've known it wasn't gonna last with her. I didn't feel about her the way I feel for Cat. Don't think I've felt**_ **anything** ** _like this before!'_**

 _ **He'd been surprised and secretly pleased by the Biblical quote she'd inserted into the vows. It told him a lot about her commitment to him, especially after the vows omitted the part about 'obeying'. The gesture touched him more than he would admit to in public. He hoped that his own wedding surprise would go over just as well.**_

 _ **He didn't know the first thing about obtaining tickets to performances like 'Phantom'. Fortunately, he knew people who knew the ins and outs of that kind of thing. He reached out to Jury, President of the newly patched over Indian Hills charter for assistance. He had friends in Vegas and was able to obtain choice seats for the show. Jury didn't seek payment for the tickets; the charter still owed Mother a favor for dealing with the local Mayan charter that had plagued them as the Devil's Tribe MC.**_

 _ **Jury brought the tickets to Vegas, and thurned them over to Tig at the chapel. He stayed long enough to witness the nuptials before returning to Indian Hills. The fact that the SAA didn't wear his cut and jeans to the ceremony told the charter president all he needed to know about Tig's true feelings. He'd also wanted to satisfy his curiosity about the woman who had managed to capture the randy SAA's heart.**_

 _ **Tig's surprise turned out better than he expected. Cat was overjoyed that he was willing to share**_ _ **the 'Phantom of the Opera Experience' with her. Though she stared with rapt attention at the stage, she leaned against him throughout the play, resting her hand on his arm in reassurance when he snorted jealousily whenever the Phantom was on stage.**_

 _ **He had resigned himself to endure over two hours of boredom only to find himself impressed with the storyline and the special effects. He nearly dove under his seat when the chandelier passed right over his head before the intermission! He'd never been able to tolerate musicals of any kind, but this one managed to hold his interest.**_

 _ **He exhaled a long plume of smoke into the air around him, snorting in disgust in recalling the portrayal of the female lead. "All that whinin' about wantin' someone to 'guard and guide her'!" He snorted again. "What she really needed was a good fuckin' to set her mind straight!"**_

" _ **Are you**_ **still** _ **bitchin' about Christine?" Cat laughed softly, slipping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek against his back.**_

 _ **Alex drew her to his side, surprised to find she'd slipped the black silk nightgown on. "You cold baby?"**_

" _ **A little, and you're side steppin' the question."**_

 _ **He held her tight against him so she could absorb some of his body warmth and grinned. "I didn't mean to wake ya, baby, but you're right."**_

" _ **Your grumbling didn't wake me. I felt cold, found you were out of bed, and then heard you snortin' like a bull in a china shop," she grinned. "I thought all your questions were answered on the ride back here."**_

" _ **Kinda, it's just that none of the orphans I've encountered were as needy as that gash!" He snorted. Twin plumes of smoke escaped his nose, reminding her of a fire breathing dragon exhaling. "To be honest, that gash's whining was so annoying that I was ready to kill her!"**_

" _ **I'm glad y'all didn't get us front row seats," she snickered. "It wouldn't have been very nice to have y'all spendin' our weddin' night in stir!"**_

" _ **Watch it, woman!" He growled, reaching around to playfully tweak one of her nipples tenting the silk.**_

" **Um, can ya edit out the soft porn?" Bobby cried, shifting uncomfortably on the cafeteria seat.**

" **Shuddup and let the man talk!" Clay growled, lighting his cigar and inhaling a deep draught.**

 **Tig grinned evilly. The memory had caused** _ **his**_ **dick to rise to the occasion. He didn't see any harm in making his brothers just as distressed as he was at the moment.**

 _ **Cat nestled her head against the side of his chest. "Why do you call her whiny?"**_

" _ **All that shit about wantin' someone to guard and guide her, just because she was an orphan! Shit, she was an adult, for fuck's sake!"**_

" _ **Physically, yes, but emotionally, she was still a child," Cat replied.**_

" _ **I don't get it."**_

 _ **Cat looked out at the twinkling lights of Vegas spread out below them, thinking of her own recent experience with the death of a parent, which differed greatly from Christine Daae's loss. Bill's murder had been the most horrendous for her to experience. Both gave her something to draw on to explain the character better to Alex without reminding him that he'd brought up a couple of sad memories of hers.**_

" _ **People react differently to the death of a loved one,Alex," she explained quietly. "It's really difficult when you lose**_ **one** ** _parent at a young age; when you lose both of them, it can be downright devastatin'."_**

" **I get it!" Juice interjected excitedly. "You feared Cat would go off the deep end over her father's death!"**

" **It crossed my mind," the SAA rumbled.**

" **But she's not a weak woman!" Juice protested.**

" **No, she's not," Tig agreed. "And I'm damn thankful for that."**

" **Well, don't stop now!" Happy growled. "I wanna know why you'd think Cat would act like that"**

" **We _all_ do," Clay added.**

" _ **I can appreciate how y'all feel about her, love. There have been times when Christine annoyed the Hell out of me!"**_

" _ **I caught on to that," Alex chuckled. "Is that because she chose the perfect rich guy over your precious Phantom?"**_

 _ **Cat tightened her arms around his waist.**_ " _ **Y'all sound jealous!"**_

" _ **You**_ **were** ** _payin' a Hell of a lot of attention to the stage!" Alex retorted._**

" _ **I was**_ **very** ** _much aware of the treasure sittin' next to me, dear heart," she countered. "Besides, the Phantom only got my attention for a couple of hours. I've got_ y'all _the rest of my life!"_**

" _ **Good answer, woman!" He grinned approvingly, dropping a kiss on her head. "What I don't understand is why the gash was enthralled with the Phantom one minute and scared shitless of him the next!"**_

" _ **Christine was drawn to her teacher's voice as well as the image she had in her head. When she discovered that the reality was a facially deformed human male instead of a beautiful angel, she got scared."**_

" _ **And that's why she turned to the rich dude?"**_

" _ **Part of it. But she couldn't just shut off her feelings like we can turn off a light. She was young, naïve, and very confused through the whole thing. Given her emotional immaturity,**_ **any** ** _strong male was a potential father figure to her."_**

 _ **Alex shivered in distaste. "I may have some strange sexual urges, but the idea of havin' sexual feelings for one of my girls is**_ **not** ** _my idea of fun and games!"_**

 _ **Cat laughed in amusement. "It's possible that the Phantom felt a bit paternal for her, but those feelings definitely changed as she grew older!"**_

" _ **You mean he was a perv?" Alex grinned slyly.**_

" _ **Hardly," she snorted, batting at his chest with one hand.**_

" _ **Well, you**_ **said** ** _he didn't have purely paternal feelings for her!" Alex pointed out reasonably, capturing her offending hand in his, easily holding it captive so she couldn't inflict any further assaults on his person._**

" _ **Keep in mind that in those days, people were less tolerant of the handicapped or those who had facial deformities than they are today. Not that people's attitudes have changed much," she replied dryly. "The Phantom lived his entire life without any signs of acceptance or affection. He was**_ _ **as needy as Christine in that respect. When he heard Christine mourning over her father, something inside made him want to comfort her. He saw potential in her voice, and it's possible that he loved the potential he saw in her more than the girl herself."**_

 _ **Alex pondered that for a moment. He knew for a fact how powerful a yearning for something beyond a man's normal reach could be. He was living proof of that. "You're thinkin' of your father and mother, aren't ya?"**_

" _ **I know he loved my birth mother," Cat sighed. "But sometimes I think he was blinded by what he thought she could be if she tried hard enough. It just wasn't meant to be I guess."**_

 _ **Alex winced at the sad note in her voice. He hated the thought of her being sad for any reason and returned to the original subject. "Why did the Phantom wait so many years to reveal himself to her?"**_

" _ **That's never been explained," she sighed. "'Course, it would've crossed into 'Uncle Pervie' territory for him to come out to her before she was out of her teens!"**_

" _ **True dat."**_

" _ **I always figured that as years passed and he saw that she accepted him without condition as her angel and teacher, that he grew to love her and believed she was the only woman who could possibly see past his deformity to accept his love in return."**_

" _ **Yeah, we saw how well that worked!" Alex grunted.**_

" _ **Not to argue with y'all, love, but up until the moment that she passed through the mirror, she had no idea that her teacher was real, much less than he was in love with her and wanted her to be his wife!"**_

 _ **Alex scratched his beard in thought. "I guess you're right about that, baby. Is that what made her faint?"**_

" _ **That and the shock of seein' the dress**_ _ **. Add that to exhaustion from her debut performance, and her system shut down on her."**_

" _ **Weak sister, eh?"**_

" _ **Typical female behavior of the time," Cat shrugged. "Bad ass women were few and far between in that era."**_

" _ **I definitely like my woman with a little steel in her spine!" Alex laughed.**_

" _ **I resemble that remark!"**_

" _ **I noticed," he leered, running a hand down her back. "How could the Phantom ever hope the gash would accept his appearance in the first place? Didn't he know she'd have**_ **some** ** _kind of reaction?"_** _ **It made sense to Alex; most women in his experience had an agenda when it came to hooking up with a man. He'd been on the receiving end of that kind of behavior himself. There were only two women in his life that hadn't been cut from that cloth. One was dead, and the other was in his arms.**_

" _ **I don't know for sure, love. Maybe he thought he would have time to get her used to him, so that when she finally saw his true features, they wouldn't matter." Cat wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Unfortunately, there are people who are too blind to see past the outer wrapping. Just because it might be a little shabby or drab doesn't mean there isn't a pearl of great price inside!"**_

 _ **Alex felt a warmth spread through him over her observation. He was quite aware that she had looked past the façade he presented to the public to see who**_ **he** _ **really was inside. It still scared him that he'd given her so much power over him, but he liked feeling that someone understood and accepted him - warts and all. So far, Cat hadn't abused that power. Surprisingly to him, he believed that she never would.**_

" **So ya weren't disrespectin' your old lady after all," Happy observed.**

" **Fuck, no! Cat is – _was_ – close to her old man. It really scared her when he started gettin' weak. We never discussed how she'd react when he died, and that's why I was worried." **

" **There's that sayin' about a daughter bein' a daughter her entire life," Clay mused. "Look at how Gemma is about Nate. She'd prolly kill for him if she had to, but I doubt she'd turn into a clinging vine."**

" **Cat's too sensible to regress into a clingy gash," Tig replied. "She also reminded me that she's got somethin' that bitch in the play didn't have."**

" **What's that?" Juice asked when Tig didn't elaborate. Bobby moaned and rolled his eyes.**

 **Tig laughed out loud. A genuine laugh from his gut. "It's as plain as the nose on your face, asshole!"**

 **Juice frowned in consternation, then his face lit up in comprehension. "Oh! I never would've figured you for an anchor, much less a life preserver, Tig, but I guess if the shoe fits!"**

" **Oh, it does, brother!" Tig grinned.**

* * *

 **The meeting with the funeral director didn't take as long as Cat anticipateddue to her father's pre planning. The dates for the visitation and service were selected, then the funeral director helped her go through the rest of Blaine's plans.** **Adjustments had to be made to the pallbearers, as neither Jan nor Alex would be able to serve. 'I wonder how Alex will react when he learns Daddy wanted him to perform that service.' She mused. Her two male cousins were willing to serve along with her brother, Daniel and the lay leader from her father's last church.** **"Let me call him and let you know,"** **she informed the director**

 **The ministers Blaine had requested to officiate had already confirmed their availability, but the soloist had to beg out due to illness. "We have a person we use, but she might not be willing to sing twice on the same day," the funeral director lamented.**

 **"There's an operatic trained bassist Daddy enjoyed. Unfortunately, the singer died some years ago, and only one of the hymns Daddy wanted is on any of that singer's records, but we could use it."**

 **"I was hoping this wouldn't be necessary," the funeral director lamented. "His second choice for soloist was you."**

 **"It wouldn't be the first time I've stepped in to assist him with a service!" Cat laughed mistily.**

 **"Would you be up to it?"** **He asked not becuase of the circumstance, but because of her battered appearance. He'd not asked, and Cat didn't offer an explanation. Years of experience had taught him not to question such things unless he'd been invited.**

 **"Layin' down a motorcycle doesn't affect my vocal chords," Cat explained dryly. "But this is _one_ time that I'm not sure I can rise to the occasion."**

 **"I can look for a replacement soloist," he assured her.**

" **Ask the minister at the church Daddy attended after he wasn't able to serve as a retired pastor. He'll know the name of their best soloist. I think he'd appreciate that."**

 **She pushed a large envelope across the table to the funeral director. It was filled with color and black and white photos of her father from many stages of his life. Some had come from his collection while others had been taken from the family albums Blaine had given her that Adrian and Chuckie had brought with them.**

 **"We can scan these photos and put them on a DVD that can play during the viewing and prior to the service," the funeral director informed her. "It's less work for you than preparing a picture board, and we'll provide the DVD to you following the service."**

 **The other choice she had to make were the poem for the prayer cards, the picture to go on the front of those cards, and the cover for the guest book. Again, her father had selected samples for her to choose from. That didn't make the choosing any easier.**

 **Several of the poems seemed appropriate, but each one seemed lacking until she came to one that made the tears flow. "This one," she indicated the poem with her finger. "There's no need to look any further. This is the one."**

 **"I believe you're right, ma'am," the funeral director nodded, noting the order number on the paperwork.**

 **The illustrations for the guest book and prayer cards were scenic ones, colorful but restful. The one Cat liked best was of a garden with an arch gateway with sunlight streaming through it. The garden contained a variety of roses and dogwood trees in full flower.**

 **"Daddy loved roses," she observed mistily. "And he believed in the legend of the dogwood tree."**

 **"I'm not sure I'm familiar with that," the funeral director murmured.**

 **"I first heard it on an Easter Sunday during the Children's Sermon at the altar," Cat replied. "Daddy told us that the dogwood was a tall, mighty tree in the time of Christ, and it was that tree that was used for the Cross when he was crucified. The tree felt the Rabbi's pain and was ashamed of its part in the death of an innocent man. Jesus promised the tree that from then on it would never be used for such a duty. The tree would always be small, and the flowers would be white with a single red mark in the center, in remembrance of Jesus' hands and feet being nailed to it."**

 **The funeral director sat in awed silence for a moment. "Did your father make up that story?"**

 **Cat shook her head. "I doubt it. He probably found it in one of the many study guides and religious magazines he referenced over the years." She sat in silence, recalling all the many stories her father had shared with the children on Sunday mornings. One in particular came to mind that she decided to share.**

" **There was another story he told at children's time at the altar after we had to put our family pet to sleep. It was the first time I'd** **faced death, so he wanted to make it easier for me. It was a story about Jesus having a pet that he dearly loved that died. When Jesus Ascended to Heaven after the Crucifixion, the dog, named Tobias, was waiting for him."**

 **"He loved you a lot to make such efforts to comfort you," he observed.**

" **I was really blessed by that," she replied softly. The story _had_ comforted her, but it had earned the ire of several of the more conservative parishioners who believed animals didn't have souls. It caused her father to get a new appointment during that year's conference session.**

 **"Is there anything else we can do for you?"**

 **"As a matter of fact, there is. Tell me what kind of internet capability y'all have here."**

 **"We have wi fi, which is password protected," he explained. "Why do you ask?"**

* * *

 **Stockton's warden, Norton Moore glanced in annoyance at his desk phone. 'I told that woman to hold my calls!' He shook his head in disbelief; his secretary had learned long ago to obey his wishes or her incarcerated son would suffer the consequences.** **He glanced back at his computer screen and the neat rows of figures he'd just entered into a spreadsheet that reflected a tidy nest egg. The money was testament to the fruits of a plan his father had once used decades ago when he was warden of Shawkshank Prison in Maine.**

 **No one except his mother, now dead and buried, knew he was the felonious warden's son. She had moved the family to California after his father's indiscretions were uncovered. She resumed her maiden name and legally changed her son's name, turning his father's last name to his new first name.**

 **'Guess Mother couldn't completely erase Dad from her heart,' he mused. 'Changing my first name ot his last one let her keep some connection to him.' Moore didn't have as much love for his father. His memories were of a stern disciplinarian who firmly believed that if the rod was spared, the child would be spoiled rotten. His father had used any and every device available to inflict punishment of Biblical proportions, citing the Holy Word as a defense. Moore lost little when his father killed himself.**

 **His mother refused to talk about the allegations against her husband and remained silent about the topic to the day she died. Moore wasn't afraid to look for information, and spent many weekends searching through the microfiche files at the local library, printing copies of the stories about his father's scheme for future reference. He spent hours studying it, memorizing every detail and determining its' faults.**

 **The plan itself had been sound: Warden Norton had used prisoners as manual labor for all manner of jobs outside the prison. Norton had the ability to underbid the competition because he didn't have to account for the usual costs associated with laborers such as wages, insurance, tools, retirement benefits, and health insurance premiums for the inmates. Eventually the competition figured out that if they paid Norton enough, he wouldn't bid on certain projects. Norton accepted the pay offs, knowing that throwing an occasional bone to the competition would keep his scheme from being discovered.**

 **The other company owners didn't dare complain to the authorities about the payoffs. No one would believe them in that day and age without concrete evidence. Between the scheme and the payoffs, Norton amassed hundreds of thousands of dollars deposited in several bank accounts in the region.**

 **'The only flaw was that Dad placed in his trust in an inmate, and that eventually caused his downfall! That and murdering one of the inmate's friends. The asshat turned on him faster than a rattlesnake!'**

 **The inmate, falsely convicted of his wife's murder, had been a financial wizard. The inmate had kept Norton's books, set up the accounts, signed the signature cards, and obtained fake ID's for the identity on the accounts.**

 **Following a long stint in solitary at Norton's whim, the inmate exchanged the books for look alike props that he placed in the office safe, then escaped through a tunnel he'd been digging for decades that led to an inner room housing the prison sewage pipes. The inmate broke a large pipe and crawled through 500 yards of raw sewage to a creek and freedom. The following day, while county and state law enforcement searched for him, the inmate visited the banks to close all the accounts. No one questioned the inmate; he carried all the necessary identification that matched the name and signature on the account applications.**

 **Moore's father didn't discover his money was missing until he read the local paper a day later. A banner headline spotlighted all his underhanded deeds, including a picture of the very ledgers the inmate had kept for him which had been sent to the paper. As state and federal officials attempted to get into his office, Warden Norton shot himself in the head so he wouldn't have to serve time in his own prison.**

 **It had surprised his mother that he chose to enter the same career as his long dead father. It suited Moore to let her believe that he was making amends for his father's misdeeds. He applied himself feverishly to his studies, making himself the best candidate to assume the role of Warden at Stockton Prison when the office became available.**

 **Stockton had more than enough non violent offenders to make up the labor force for outside contracts. There was always trash that needed to be removed from the roadways, grass to be mowed, and other menial jobs. Moore handled the accounting on his own. He'd learned from his father's mistake and wasn't about to repeat history. He** **wasn't blind or deaf to the rumors that circulated amongst the general population about him. He used the fear of retribution to keep the rumors from reaching the 'wrong' ears – that of the media.**

 **'Family members are especially easy targets to keep the inmates in line! It really does help to have friends on the ouside!' Moore had contracts with criminal elements more than happy to dole out harsh punishments on Moore's behalf, and he was happy to accept funds from those same criminals seeking retribution on their incarcerated enemies, such as the big payoff he'd received from the 'League of American Nationalists'. They had been willing to dig deep to use Otto Delaney as an example to SAMCRO.**

 **'Unfortunately, that didn't work out so well; though most of the piss got worked out of Otto after he killed the Aryan that took out his eye. Not much a man can do on death row!'**

 **The phone buzzed a second time, shaking Moore from his reverie. He wiggled the mouse to refresh the computer screen to find an instant message from the secretary. He glared the blinking intercom button on the desk phone, then picked up the received and viciously punched the button. "Yes?" He barked.**

 **"Cat Marshall Trager is calling long distance to speak with you, sir," the receptionist explained. "She's holding on line one."**

 **The secretary had long ago immunized herself to her employer's shifting moods. Moore could be all sweetness and light one minute, then a raving bully as soon as he got what he wanted. He enjoyed holding her son's welfare over her head, so she just toed the line during the eight hour work day and drowned her sorrows in alcohol at home.**

 **"Long distance?" He frowned. "Charming isn't long distance!"**

 **"She's calling from Vincennes, Indiana, sir."**

 **"Vincennes? Where the Hell is that?"**

 **'Hello McFly! Anyone home?' The receptionist rolled her eyes. How she wished she could say something sarcastic to him! "I believe it's in Southern Indiana, sir." She replied quietly.**

 **"Hmmm," Moore glanced at the overnight report on his computer screen. A contact from Prisoner 24601's wife showed on the night supervisor's report. "I see she called last night with some ridiculous request to get an urgent message about her father to her husband," he snorted.**

 **The secretary had the same report on her own console, but responded in the affirmative to please her boss. "Yes sir."**

 **"Jesus Christ! Give a family member of a prisoner a commissary contract and they think they're entitled to special privileges. Tell her I'm busy!"**

 **"You might want to take the call, Warden," the secretary warned.**

 **"Why do you say that?" He hissed menacingly.**

 **"Because of her connection to SAMCRO for one," she replied in a neutral tone of voice.**

 **"What's the other reason, woman?" Moore snapped irritably.**

 **"I thought you saw it on the report, sir," the secretary replied tersely. "Mrs. Trager's father died last night. She obviously wants to discuss having her husband attend the funeral."**

 **Moore reclined in his chair, a calculating look crossing his face while he rubbed his fingers together in anticipation of a large payoff. "All right. Tell her I'll be right with her," he ordered with a sly smile. He leaned forward in his chair, saving the spreadsheet to a flash drive before deleting it from the computer and pressing the blinking button to take the call.**

* * *

 **'Margeaux encountered another panic causing delay when she presented her ticket at the gate. The plane was not yet boarding, but there was a large number of passengers gathered near the desk that looked very upset.**

' **I've got a bad feelin' about this!' 'Margeaux' panted. She presented her ticket to the flight attendant, who nodded and began rapidly tapping the keyboard of her computer. After several seconds of clicking and clacking keys, the flight attendant handed 'Margeaux's' ticket back across the counter and explained, "This flight is overbooked, so you will need to wait over to the side." The attendant pointed to a the long line of disgruntled looking travelers.**

' **Shit!' She hefted her carry-on and trudged to the area the attendant indicated.**

" **They do this all the time!" She heard one of the travelers complain. "Makes a body wonder why bother to reserve a seat if it's still first come, first serve!"**

" **So they can make more money for their fracking shareholders!" Another traveler muttered.**

' **Margeaux' shrugged and stared stonily at the flight attendant, hoping that she wouldn't have to wait for the next flight out. 'It's bad enough I'm goin' to some podunk town called Evansville! The last thing I wanna do is get to that backwater town of Vincennes at night! They probably put the sidewalks away at dusk!'**

' **Margueax' – who reminded herself she needed to start answering to her legal first name while around her step – mother – wound up having to wait with a number of disgruntled passengers who were bumped off the flight. The only good thing to come out of being bumped was that they were guaranteed seats on the next flight.**

' **Like a fuckin' line of dominoes!' She snorted derisively once she was allowed past the door separating the lounge from the waiting plane. She quickly found her assigned seat, stored her bag in the bin above the row, then slipped into her seat next to the window and buckled her seat belt. She slipped her MP3 player from her pocket, plugged the ear buds into her ears, and closed her eyes. 'This should prevent some idiot from making small talk!'**

 **The MP3 player kept her from being bothered by unwanted, prying questions from her seat mates. The one immediately next to her turned on his tablet and began watching a movie while the person on the aisle immediately went to sleep.** **The distractions only lasted until all the passengers had boarded and were settled in their seats. The flight attendants walked along the aisle, politely asking all those with electrical appliances to turn them off until the plane was in the air.**

 **Dawn didn't hear the attendant, so her neighbor tapped her arm to get her attention. Dawn glared at him for daring to bother her, then flushed with in embarrassment when he pointed at the frowning flight attendant. Dawn removed one of her ear buds and glanced at the attendant.**

" **Madam, please turn off your electrical appliance until we're airborne," the attendant sniffed frostily.**

" **Oh, sorry!" Dawn replied. "I didn't know!"**

 **The flight attendant rolled his eyes and continued on up the aisle, mechanically reminding other passengers to turn off their electronic gadgets.**

" **Don't worry, you're not the only one they have to remind," her neighbor grinned. "It's part of their job."**

" **He didn't have to be such a butt hole about it!" Dawn muttered, staring out the window to hide her nervousness.**

" **Some are like that. You can listen to your tunes again when we're in the air. It's a safety thing," her neighbor replied. "First time flying?"**

" **What makes you think that?" Dawn snorted defiantly.**

" **Nothing much, just your white knuckled grip on the armrests," he chuckled. "Don't worry, the only flights you ever hear about not making it are the ones on the news."**

 **Dawn frowned at him for a moment, then smiled slightly once his words of reassurance sank in.**

 **Her seatmate relaxed and closed his eyes as the plane began backing from the terminal. Dawn avidly watched out the window while the flight attendant that had frostily addressed her gave the formal safety lecture.**

 **'I hope I don't get sick!' Dawn thought as the plane began taxing down the runway and gathering speed. She closed her eyes as the plane lifted into the air. The engines screamed as the plane gained altitude. A few minutes later, the engines settled into a normal hum.**

" **Ladies and gentlemen, we are now at cruising altitude and you may turn on your electronic appliances. Cabin service will begin shortly. Please keep your seat belts on and enjoy the flight." A flight attendant announced.**

 **Dawn immediately slipped her MP3 player out of her pocket while her neighbor powered up his tablet again. Their seat mate in the aisle seat never stirred during take off.**

 **Dawn alternated reading a magazine she'd packed in her purse with looking out the window at the ground far below. The clouds appeared as wisps of cotton when they passed through them, while the land alternated with browns and greens and little buildings. 'Even the cities look tiny from up here!'**

 **Getting off the plane was another exercise in futility. The minute the seat belt light was turned off, the aisle was clogged with passengers retrieving their carry ons in order to leave the plane.**

" **You might as well sit and wait, darlin'," the man sitting next to her murmured. "It's gonna be awhile."**

" **My connecting flight doesn't leave for a couple of hours," Dawn shrugged.**

" **Really? Same here. Where you headed?"**

" **Evansville. Southern Indiana."**

" **Damn! I'm going farther south," the man complained. "Memphis. Home of Elvis. I'm a fan."**

" **There's still a few around," she grinned, thinking of Bobby. 'I hope he's not an impersonator!'**

" **Care to get a bite to eat once we get off the plane?" The man inquired. When Dawn didn't answer right away, he added reassuringly, "It's just a meal, no strings, darlin'."**

" **Not a lot of time to get interested, anyway," she shrugged. "Not to mention airports aren't very amenable to that kind of get together."**

 **The aisle had finally cleared, allowing the man to rise from his seat. He reached into the overhead bin, giving Dawn a good view of the package below the belt.**

 **'Very nice package, but no sense startin' something we can't finish.'**

 **The man was well aware of Dawn's scrutiny, which didn't bother him a bit. He was used to being oogled by women, some did more than look. He appreciated her restraint. "Is this your bag up here, darlin'?"**

" **Yeah," Dawn replied, sliding across the seats to the aisle.**

 **The man lifted it down to the floor for her. "Save ya a little effort. Now what about that meal?"**

" **Why not?" Dawn smiled, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.**

" **Good! I hate eatin' alone!" The man grinned, movings towards the door of the plane.**

 **'Margeaux' followed behind him, nodding at the flight crew that thanked them for flying with them and wished the departing passengers a pleasant visit in Chicago.**

* * *

 **"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Mrs. Trager. Please accept my sincere condolences on your loss," he stated silkily.**

 **Cat rolled her eyes at the warden's obvious hypocrisy. 'At least we're not in the same** **room this time!' She recalled with distaste their meeting in his office about the commissary contract.**

 ** _Moore all but flat out demanded a stipend to approve the contract. She refused to pay him a dime, reminding him that he needed her business more than she needed his. "Otto Delaney has probably told a lot of people about the confections we sell at my coffeehouse," she informed the greedy warden. "Men are the same when it comes to sweets; especially the kind that aren't factory processed. I'm sure you can do without another uprising so soon after the last one."_**

 _ **Moore looked haughtily at her and laughed out right. "You have a pretty high opinion of your baked goods, lady. They**_ **can't** ** _be that good!"_**

 _ **Cat narrowed her eyes and leaned across the desk, starting intently at him. "Do you**_ **really** ** _want to take that chance?"_**

 _ **Moore's face paled at her challenge. The prison had just endured a minor riot that sent a couple of guards to the hospital after the computers were taken out of the prison library. The only reason the riot hadn't received heavier news coverage was because it had been squelched within a few tense hours.**_

 _ **'She's right, damn her! They**_ **would** ** _riot over something that trivial!' Moore had no choice; he was forced to agree to the contract without getting any personal concessions._**

 **Though she won the last round, Cat couldn't afford to alienate the warden this**

 **time. She needed to give Alex the opportunity to say 'goodbye' to her father. She closed her eyes to fight off the nausea the warden's voice gave her to reply, "Thank you, Warden. I know your time is precious, so will try to make this as brief as possible."**

 **"I have a pretty good idea why you're calling, Mrs. Trager, and regretfully have to inform you that I cannot allow your husband to attend an out of state funeral."**

 **"I'm well aware of that, Warden," Cat replied evenly. "But my lawyer has agreed to take Alex to her office to participate in the funeral via internet video conferencing."**

 **"Oh, really?" His voice oozed with condescension.**

 **"Yes sir," she continued. "Ms. Lowen will have the bond money that allows prisoners 24 hours leave." She smiled at the thought of the warden's shocked expression. She'd consulted the lawyer before she called the prison.**

 _ **"I could bring Tig to my office," Ally replied after hearing Cat's request. "We have wi-fi and video conferencing. But I**_ **won't** ** _pay the bond."_**

 _ **"I wouldn't expect y'all to," she retorted with a laugh. "The club has agreed to put up half and I'll put up the other. You'll just be the responsible party."**_

 _ **"I don't know about that, your guy can be a handful."**_

 _ **"Not this time. He'll behave, I promise."**_

 _ **"Somehow, I can't see 'behave' as a suitable adjective for Tig Trager!" Ally laughed. "But I'll do it."**_

 _ **"I'll owe y'all one."**_

 _ **"Fair enough," Lowen agreed. "Want me to talk to the Warden for you?"**_

 _ **"It's best that the request come from me," Cat replied.**_

 _ **"That's true. Speaking from experience, you might want to consider a backup plan."**_

 _ **"I've already got one in mind. It might mean y'all takin' your laptop to Stockton."**_

 _ **"That's doable, but I don't know if they have wi - fi," Lowen replied.**_

 _ **"I'll bet the administrative offices have DSL or wi - fi!" Cat retorted.**_

 _ **"Whew!" Ally whistled. "Good luck getting that one to fly!"**_

 _ **"I'm goin' to give it my best shot!"**_

 _ **"Be prepared to kiss some - if not all - of that bond goodbye, Cat," Lowen informed her. "I've been hearing rumors that the warden is engaging in extortion to approve contracts and other special requests. Nothing I can prove, though."**_

 _ **"That's old news. He wanted me to provide a 'stipend' in exchange for approvin' the commissary deal."**_

 _ **"I wish you'd told me!" Ally sighed.**_

 _ **"Didn't have my recorder on at the time, so like you, no proof."**_

 _ **"Don't you usually record things like that?"**_

 _ **"I didn't think I'd need it until he started droppin' hints."**_

 _ **"It's a shame you had to pay him for that contract."**_

 _ **"He didn't get a dime, darlin'. Once he knew that Otto was probably spreadin' the word about fresh baked confections comin' to the prison, Moore came around to seein' the error of his thinkin'. He'd do everything and anything to avoid another riot so soon after the last one."**_

 _ **Ally stifled a grin. Her client was definitely resourceful. 'You'll need it this time.'**_

 _ **"I plan on recordin' the phone conversation," Cat assured the lawyer. "When he tries to coerce compensation from me, we'll have a record of it."**_

 _ **"I didn't hear you say that, but if he demands compensation, it's likely to be more than the bond!" Ally advised. "Just don't fight him too hard, kitten. He could choose to refuse you."**_

* * *

 **Moore had no intention of allowing Trager out on emergency leave in his lawyer's company or anyone else's. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, either. He had right before him an excellent way to pay the businesswoman back for blocking his stipend for the commissary contract.** **"I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Trager. Recent abuses of the bond have resulted in my being forced to withdraw our participation."**

 **'Bullshit! Ally would've told me!" She snarled inwardly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Warden," she replied courteously. "May I offer an alternative?"**

 **"I can't make any promises, Mrs. Trager."**

 **She took a deep breath and continued, "I realize that. My lawyer mentioned that it might be possible to link the prison and the funeral home with that video conferencing. All Alex would need is a quiet room to watch and listen to the service."**

 **"And how do you expect us to accomplish that? Need I remind you that the inmates do not have access to computers?"**

 **"The administrative offices have computers," Cat insisted coyly. "Surely Tig could use one of those for a short period of time."**

 **Moore drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk. "Let me get this straight. You expect me to allow an unsupervised inmate to use one of the offices in the admin wing?"**

 **"I didn't say he'd be unsupervised, sir. Ms Lowen would be with him," she explained quietly. Her voice didn't reflect her inward triumph. 'Glad we're not usin' video conferencin'!' She smirked.**

 **Moore's face clouded. 'If she thinks she's going to wear me down on this issue, she can think again!'**

" **This _is_ highly unusual, Mrs. Trager," the warden silkily pointed out. "If I bend the rules for one inmate, I'd have to extend the same priviledge to the others." **

" **I agree that it's an unusual situation, Warden. But do _all_ of the inmates have out of state family that have recently died?" She countered. **

**Moore winced. She definitely had him by the short hairs! "No, they don't," he reluctantly conceded.**

 **"The funeral is set to begin at 1PM Eastern time Thursday," Cat added mildly. "That's 11AM in California. The service itself shouldn't last more than 90 minutes, depending on the number of people who choose to share stories about my father."**

 **"Not so fast, lady!" Moore protested. "I haven't agreed to anything!"**

 **"Y'all haven't disagreed, either," she pointed out. "You _can't_ deny that this is the most logical solution to the situation."**

 **"Logical, perhaps. But it's not realistic!" Moore retorted. "Someone would have to give up their office during that time. That's quite a long lunch!"**

 **"Fine. Ms. Lowen has offered to bring her personal laptop to one of the interview rooms."**

 **"How nice of her." He growled, annoyed at the woman's persistence. "We don't have internet service to those rooms, and electronic devices are not allowed in them anyway!"**

 **"Well, that takes care of _that_ solution," Cat sighed. "Guess we're back to usin' an office. Would an hour and a half _really_ be such an inconvenience, considerin' the circumstances?"**

 **Moore's eyes widened with surprise as he recognized that she had just opened an opportunity for him to line his pockets at her expense. "That depends on what you're willing to do to make up for our 'inconvenience'."**

* * *

 **Tina Lou couldn't believe the stark, black writing on the official letter she received. There was no denying what it was telling her; that her home was up for foreclosure due to delinquent taxes! "I paid off the mortgage when the life insurance on my husband came through," she explained to Ally Lowen. "I even set up a bank account to cover the property taxes, but never received a bill!"**

" **Didn't it occur to you to ask** _ **why**_ **you didn't get a bill?" Ally asked when Tina called her for advice.**

" **I just assumed it wasn't a problem because the mortgage was paid off," Tina wailed.**

' **Jesus Christ!' Ally sighed. "Don't worry, let me do some investigating and get back to you," she assured the distraught woman. "The letter doesn't mean it's definitely going to happen. It's warning you it will happen if the bill isn't paid."**

 **The first thing Ally did was access the website for the county tax rolls, to see who else in town might be facing tax foreclosure. She found several businesses on Main Street and a few other homes besides Tina Lou's in jeopardy. The businesses were already closed, their owners long gone from the area. The home owners were still in residence, several had ties to the club.**

' **I have a bad feeling about this!' Ally felt that homeowners with ties to the club being in jeopardy of losing their homes was a major red flag. Ally made a print out of the addresses up for foreclosure and plotted them out on a map of Charming. The end result made her frown. The commercial addresses were on Main St., but the homes were all located near the Liberty Street area that Jacob Hale was revitalizing. One of those homes belonged to Tina Lou. Another familiar name showed up on the foreclosure list: the home of Otto and LuAnn Delaney.**

' **It makes sense that their home would be on the list. Otto's not in any position to make the payments, and LuAnn's life insurance hasn't paid out due to the nature of her death,' Ally thought, making notes on a legal pad. 'But this is starting to smell** _ **very**_ **fishy!'**

 **She placed a call to the San Joaquin County Tax office in order to find out why Tina Lou didn't get any bills after the mortgage was paid off. "She should have received a billing on the next quarter after the mortgage was paid in full!"**

" **Yes, she should have!" The representative replied. "I'll need to check the records on that. Do you mind holding so I can do that?"**

" **Go right ahead," Ally stated. She tapped her pen impatiently, though she preferred to wait for the information directly rather than a call back. Several long minutes later, the clerk returned to the line with the information Ally had requested. She thanked the clerk for her assistance and stared at the legal pad on her desk. 'I've _really_ got a bad feeling about this now!'**

* * *

 **' _Now_ we get down to brass tacks!' ****Cat sneered. "I've done a little research on room rentals, Warden. A conference room in a five star hotel runs $200 a day. I'd be willing to multiply that by five for your staff's 'inconvenience'."**

 **Moore didn't need a calculator to know he was being offered one tenth of the bond. No one else would know that he was getting a kick back for allowing the prisoner to view the funeral service online. It didn't inconvenience any of his staff, but there was no way for the prisoner's wife to know that. 'A thousand is not enough!' He wanted the full bond and decided to go right for the throat. "It seems to me $5000 is more reasonable, given the circumstance."**

 **Cat felt like she was playing a hand of high stakes poker with all the cards lying face down and the dealer showing four aces. "I'll meet y'all half way, Warden. Twenty five hundred."**

 **Moore was enjoying himself, but wasn't willing to spend the entire morning in negotiation with the woman. He had what he wanted;, she _would_ pay his price this time. He held all the trump cards and wasn't going to fold like he did before. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Trager. Five grand." **

**Cat was tempted to tell him to go to Hell. She couldn't because it meant too much to Alex's morale for her to refuse the warden's 'request'. 'I hope there's a special place in Hell for him for takin' advantage of a situation like this!'**

 **Moore felt sweat trickle down his back as the silence stretched out, leading him to imagine that the deal was dying right in front of his eyes. 'That woman's just stubborn enough to end this negotiation and leave me with nothing, no matter how badly she wants her husband to participate in her father's service!'**

 **"All right. Y'all win. Five grand," she sighed resignedly. "I'll wire the money -"**

 **"No!" He retorted firmly, hiding his relief over her capitulation. "No paper trail. No wire transfer."**

 **"It's goin' to be a little hard for me to get the money to y'all from Indiana!" She snorted angrily.**

 **"You have trusted employees. Have one of them bring the money to me by end of business today," Moore informed her. "I do _not_ wish to deal with your biker friends. If I see a single member of the Sons of Anarchy in the area, the deal's off!" **

**A red haze of hate for the warden briefly descended over her vision. She didn't like the necessity of paying the warden, much less having to involve a civilian! She pounded the Chrysler's steering wheel, rousing Cavey's attention.**

 **She was sitting in the car with the front door open. Cavey was leaning against his bike, waiting for her. Both vehicles were still parked in the funeral home parking lot.** **She'd come out of the funeral home looking somewhat drained from the experience, but hopeful as well. She immediately informed him she needed to make a quick call before they continued their errands.**

 **Cavey nodded assent and stepped away from the car where he'd been sitting and listening to the local classic rock station while she dealt with the funeral plans. Those buildings made him uncomfortable, so he was more than happy to stay outside of the hushed, reverent interior.**

 **Cavey raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, silently asking if she was all right. Cat returned his silent question with a shake of her head and a frown.** ' **I've got a bad feelin' about this!' Cavey thought.**

 **"Mrs. Trager?" Moore prompted. The triumph in his voice made her want to vomit.**

 **"I'm right here," she replied tersely. "Give me time to make some calls to get the money together and someone to deliver it. Can I call y'all back?"**

" **You have one hour, Mrs. Trager. After that, the cost doubles."**

" **Fucktard!" Cat growled when the screen went dark on her cell phone.**

" **Problems, Lady Cat?" Cavey inquired worriedly.**

" **Yeah, a big one, Cavey. I'm goin' to be a few more minutes if y'all wanna have a smoke."**

" **As long as the funeral parlor folks don't mind us occupying their parking lot," Cavey retorted.**

" **I just need to plug a hole in the darn dam, then we'll go on about the rest of the business."**

* * *

 **Jan and Daniel left for the nursing home right after Cavey and Cat. Daniel tried to prepare his brother for their mother's change in appearance.**

" **I've noticed that her short term memory seems poor whenever we talk on the phone with her," Jan stated, referring to his wife who had stayed home in Arizona.**

" **She's not been the same since she had that surgery a few years ago," Daniel reported. "She can't walk, but she's stubborn about getting up on her own, especially to go to the bathroom."**

" **That sounds familiar!" Jan laughed.**

" **Yeah, but she's getting frail, brother," Daniel replied. "I just don't want you to be upset."**

 **Despite Daniel's advice, Jan felt apprehensive about seeing his mother after so many years. "Maybe we'd better talk to the admin staff about Blaine's funeral and Mom's involvement before we visit her."**

 **Daniel nodded agreement as he pulled his van into a parking spot. "I agree." He didn't remark on his brother's obvious desire to put off the visit awhile longer.**

 **The nursing home office receptionist, a dark haired woman named Vickie, looked up when the two men entered the office and smiled a warm welcome. "Daniel! It's nice to see you!" She exclaimed. "Who's this with you?"**

" **My older brother, Jan," Dan replied, making the introduction. "We need to talk to Mom's nurse, and probably whoever is in charge of mental health around here. Blaine died last night."**

 **Her smile crumpled from the news as she rose from behnd her desk. She knew and liked Rev. Marshall. She had no idea that she was seeing him for the last time when he was transferred from the nursing home's rehab unit to the hospital. "Oh, no!" She cried, giving Daniel a sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry! Blaine was such a breath of fresh air whenever he was here to visit your mother. Even when he wasn't feeling very energetic, he still made everyone smile. He's going to be missed."**

 **'This must be how Sis feels whenever people talk about Dad to her,' Daniel thought, closing his eyes against the pain in his heart. He returned her hug with his own embrace. "Thanks, Vickie," he replied gruffly, his throat clogged with emotion.**

" **He already is," Jan added thickly. He was just as affected by the receptionist's short tribute to their father as his brother. 'Blaine was as much a father to us as our own Dad. He accepted us as his from the beginning,' he mused. 'This hurts as much as when Dad died.'**

 **Vickie released her hold on Daniel and sniffled a bit, rubbing tears from her eyes. "You two have a seat in the conference room; I'll round up the people you need to speak with."**

 **The brothers settled into chairs on either side of the conference table. They purposely avoided the seats at either end, figuring the administrative staff would take those seats. Minutes later, a quartet of staff members entered and introduced themselves to the men before sitting down at the table on either side of them.**

" **Vickie told us why you're here," the nursing home director stated. "You have our condolences."**

" **Thank you," Jan replied, assuming the role of head of the family. "We need to know whether to tell our mother about this, and if so, what affect will it have on her physical and mental well being."**

" **And we need to discuss if she should attend the funeral," Daniel added.**

 **The administrators exchanged approving glances. They appreciated that the men wanted to get down to business. The director nodded at the staff psychologist, who opened a folder, glanced at it, then clasped his hands over it and looked intently at the brothers.**

" **As you are aware, your mother's Alzheimer's Disease continues to erode her short term memory," the psychologist stated. "She knows that her husband often comes to visit her, and has asked about his absences on a daily basis. We have told her that he was sick and staying away so as not to get worse, that would satisfy her until the next day, when she'd ask about him again."**

" **That makes sense," Daniel confirmed with a nod. "Dad's immune system was compromised by the radium implant he had in the early 80s."**

" **Yeah, Mom was always careful about anyone coming around him who had a cold or any kind of illness," Jan remarked. "It sounds like her long term memory is still working."**

" **To an extent," the head nurse supervising their mother's floor care replied. "There are some things that she recalls clearly, but her short term memory is virtually non existent."**

" **Which is typical of Altzheimer's," the psychiatrist added.**

" **We began considering the possibility that Rev. Marshall might not recover from this latest illness when the pneumonia was diagnosed," the director added. "We just hoped it would be much later."**

" **We're all in agreement on that," Jan stated impatiently. "What are we going to do now that reality is staring us right in the face?"**

" **We believe it would be best to tell your mother now that her husband has died, so that we can prepare her to attend the funeral," the head nurse explained. "Any idea when that will be?"**

" **Our sister is meeting with the funeral director right now," Daniel replied, glancing at his cell phone in case he'd received a text. "She said she'd text me the minute they set the date."**

" **The longer the funeral is put off, the harder this is going to be on your mother," The psychiatrist pointed out.**

" **Dad's brother and some of his other family lives out of state. They'll need time to travel" Jan retorted. "Cat's got enough on her shoulders without anyone tryin' to put her on a guilt trip about Mom!"**

 **The head nurse reached out and touched Jan's arm in a comforting manner. "We know that," she stated soothingly, glaring at the psychiatrist. "No one's trying to make this hard on your sister. I know she's doing her best in a difficult situation."**

" **Difficult isn't the word for it!" Jan snorted.**

" **We believe," the head nurse added, shooting a warning glare at the psychiatrist, "that you two should tell your mother of her husband's passing. It's never easy for someone in her condition to hear this kind of news, but it'll be less of a blow if she first hears it from family."**

" **At least we agree on that!" Jan fumed.**

" **Easy, brother," Daniel added. "They're just trying to watch out for Mom's best interests."**

" **I know," Jan sighed. "I'm sorry for letting my temper get the best of me."**

" **You're just looking out for your sister," the director replied. "That's rare in most blood relatives, and very rare with step siblings."**

 **Daniel's phone beeped at the same moment that Jan's did. They both looked at their screens to find a short message from their sister with the date and time of the viewing and the service. They relayed the information to the administrators.**

" **Couldn't she have had the viewing ahead of the service instead of making a two day ordeal of it?" The psychiatrist grunted. "That's going to make transporting your mother more difficult!"**

" **No, it won't," the director interjected, shaking her head at the psychiatrist's behavior. "We can make a driver and nurse available both days to get your mother to the funeral home both days, and anywhere else she needs to go."**

" **Of course! I was just thinking of the toll it will take on the staff!" The psychiatrist complained. "Naturally, there will be fees involved-"**

" **Any fees for getting Mom transported can be split between Daniel and me!" Jan growled, gripping his cane tightly in one hand. He really wanted to use it rap some sense into the psychiatrist.**

" **We can discuss _that_ later," the director stated firmly. "Why don't you visit your mother while we discuss arrangements for her transporation to and from the services."**

" **I've had the nurses contact her doctor about ordering a mild sedative for her before we came in," the head nurse added.**

" **Mom's not the type to react with hysteria!" Jan complained.**

" **Not the mother you knew," the nurse agreed sympathetically. "The sedative is just a precaution so she won't hurt herself if she gets overly emotional." She stood in preparation to leave the conference room.** " **We'll have an aide take her into the sun room where you can have some privacy," she added.**

* * *

 **"Charming Pawse, this is Pete!"**

 **"Hey, darlin', it's me," Cat replied. "How's things goin' there?"**

 **"Just fine, Miss Cat! We're all sorry about your father."**

 **Cat closed her eyes against the fresh pain caused by Pete's condolence. 'I'm goin' to have to get used to that. I can't fall apart every time someone mentions Daddy!' She straightened her shoulders and replied lightly, "Thanks, darlin' and also thanks for adaptin' to not havin' Adrian around. He's goin' to be a big help."**

" **Glad we can do _something_ to help, Miss Cat!" Pete assured her. "I wish there was more we could do"**

" **As a matter of fact, there is somethin' y'all can do to help me, Pete."**

 **"Whatever you need, Miss Cat!"**

 **"Don't be so quick to agree 'til y'all know what it is, darlin'," she admonished.**

" **Whatever it is, consider it done."**

" **Just listen a moment, darlin', before y'all decide." She outlined what she needed him to do that would allow Alex to watch her father's funeral.**

 **"What an asshole!" Pete scowled. "That really sucks!"**

 **"I agree," she replied grimly. "It's the only way Mr. Tig can say goodbye to Daddy."**

" **I can make the delivery, Miss Cat, but that's a lot of money to take out of the corporate account. I doubt the bank will let me withdrawal that much, even if you give verbal authorization."**

" **Y'all won't have to. Can y'all connect me to the gym? We'll work it out with Ima."**

" **Give me a moment to go into the office. I'll have CJ cover the front," Pete stated, putting the line on hold.**

" **How's the boss?" CJ inquired.**

" **Sounds like she's handling it OK. I need to go to the office for a bit," Pete explained.**

" **I've got this out here," Adrian assured him.**

 **The minute Pete entered the office, he picked up the receiver on the desk phone, checking to make sure his employer was still connected. "OK, hang on, Miss Cat."**

 **Ima worked in the gym's office mornings that she didn't have an early call. She would go over the receipts and inventory lists, then make the deposit at the bank. She had just finished counting the deposit and locking it in a deposit bag when the desk phone rang. She picked up the phone on the first ring and chirped, "Lumpy's Gym, this is Ima!"**

" **Hey, lady!"**

" **Cat! Are you all right?" Ima inquired with concern.**

" **I'm dealin'," she admitted wryly. "Thanks for sendin' Adrian and Chuckie. They're goin' to be a big help out here."**

" **I was happy to do it," Ima replied warmly.**

" **Pete's on the line with us," Cat added grimly. "I need your help with a major problem." She explained the situation in a few terse words.**

 **"So to keep the Feds from getting suspicious, you need me to take some of the money out of the gym account and add it to what Pete can get from the one for the coffeehouse," she observed.**

" **The money isn't comin' out of Charmin', darlin'," Cat chuckled. "And definitely not the businesses! I'm not about to start a dangerous trend!"**

" **B – but, Miss Cat! I thought – "**

" **Your comment earlier about withdrawin' money from the bank got me thinkin', Pete. I can access one of my accounts here in Vincennes and wire the money out there, but I don't want it comin' to Charmin'."**

 **"I know of a place in Oaktown where you can wire the money, Kitten," Ima replied. "You can wire it to my 'Saffron Sister' character's name. I'll meet up with Pete somewhere between Oaktown and Stockton to give him the money." She spelled out the particulars for her friend while Pete consulted a map on the computer to locate a suitable meeting place.**

" **Pete, I have a battery operated video recorder in the glove compartment of ' _Black Beauty_ '. The batteries should still be good. There's a wireless mic that goes with it, which looks like a pen," Cat explained. **

" **Is that the thing that looks like one of those radar detectors?" Pete asked, a broad grin spreading across his face.**

" **That's the one," Cat affirmed.**

" **Cat! Are you going to have Pete _record_ the transaction?" Ima gasped.**

" **If he's willin'. It might come in handy," she remarked.**

" **I'm willing," Pete replied. "I can just see that asshole pocketing the money and reneging on the agreement, leaving Mr. Tig out in the cold!"**

" **It sounds dangerous. What if the warden searches Pete?" Ima mused.**

" **As long as Pete doesn't let on that a recordin's goin' on, Moore won't think about conductin' a search."**

" **I'll do my best Sgt. Schultz imitation!" Pete boasted. "I know nuttink!"**

' **I've got a bad feeling about this!' Ima thought, though she didn't voice that concern.**

 **"When is the service, Miss Cat?" Pete inquired. "We all want to send something for it."**

 **"It's this comin' Thursday, but if they want to do somethin' in Daddy's honor, have 'em send what they'd put into flowers to the cancer hospital that treated him," she replied, giving them the hospital's name and address. "That's what I've requested in lieu of flowers. It's what he wanted."**

 **"Don't worry about things on this end, Kitten," Ima assured her. "We've got this, right Pete?"**

 **"Right!"**

 **"Thanks, y'all. I really appreciate this," Cat informed them. She ended the call reassured that her friends would follow through. She signaled to Cavey that she was ready to leave the funeral home parking lot and started the Chrysler, running over the list of errands in her mind.**

 **'It's goin' to be another long ass day!' She sighed.**

* * *

" **Cat, I'm not trying to meddle in your business -"**

" **Good!" She interjected quickly, cutting off her financial adviser's protest. "Just make this withdrawal and send it off as I requested and we'll be done with the matter!"**

" **I will, but I can't help but worry about this!" Her adviser continued as if she'd never interrupted him. "It's one thing to withdraw this kind of money for your business. I'm concerned about the way you're going about this transaction."**

" **It's legal, so why worry?" She countered.**

 **Her adviser sat back in his office chair. "It's just that you've been going through a lot of money since you relocated."**

 **Cat leaned forward to stare intently at her father's friend. "Look, we go back years. Daddy trusted y'all, and so do I. Startin' up a new business takes money. Losin' Daddy like this has thrown me off schedule a bit and I just need to get the money to one of my employees fast. I'd _never_ put y'all in a shady situation!" **

**The adviser stared intently at her. 'It makes sense, but I still have a bad feeling about this!' He nodded assent and picked up the phone, directing his staff to perform the transaction.**

 **Cat sat back in the chair across from him, inwardly sighing in relief. She trusted the man as much as her father did. It was the reason she had entrusted her investments with him after Bill's death. All the monies involved in the insurance payout, along with her own investments over the years were entrusted to the adviser. 'He's just lookin' out for my best interests, but he'd never understand the reason for this kind of transaction!'**

 **The adviser replaced the receiver on his desk phone and sighed tiredly. "It's all done, Cat. The money is on its' way."**

" **Thanks. I appreciate this," she replied sincerely. "Guess I'll see y'all at Daddy's funeral."**

" **Definitely," the adviser assured her, walking her to the front of the office. He watched her limp towards the deceased minister's car, glaring at the motorcyclist parked next to it. "I've still got a bad feeling about this! Thank God Blaine had the sense to ask me to be the administrator of her inheritance! At least _that_ money will be safe!" **

**He hoped she'd feel the same when the will was read in a few days.**

* * *

 **Pete was more than an assistant manager at Charming Pawse. He was also her technical guru. He began work the day Agent Stahl confronted his employer about the club. He'd watched with interest as Cat scrambled to get audio proof to Tig that she wasn't ratting out the club and decided to offer his knowledge and expertise to his new boss.**

 **P _ete waited until the frustrated ATF agent stormed out of the coffeehouse and Cat had completed her conversation with the outlaw to make her aware of his other talents. "You're going to need a better surveillance set up then you've got now, Miss Cat," he suggested as they were closing for the day. "Especially when you get unexpected visitors causing trouble."_**

 _ **She knew exactly what he was referring to. "It kinda looks that way," she sighed. "I can't always count on bein' able to reach Tig by phone if that heifer comes back."**_

" _ **Oh, she'll be back. Her kind always comes back!" Pete remarked dryly.**_

" _ **You're practically burstin' at the seams to tell me somethin', darlin'," she observed.**_

 _ **Pete detailed his interest in electronic surveillance. "I've read up on all the latest digital recording devices, many with audio!" He announced proudly.**_

" _ **Aren't those expensive?"**_

" _ **Not as much as you might think, Miss Cat. The cameras are small, which makes them practically unnoticeable, and can be set up to record any part of the building you want monitored!"**_

" _ **Sounds fascinatin', Pete. Tell me more."**_

 _ **"I can make sure you receive the files on your office and home computers," he added. "You can store the files digitally, meaning you don't have to pay for 24 hour monitoring or buy replacement tapes! In the long run, it'll be less costly than what you're paying for now, and will do more for you, too."**_

 _ **Cat thought over the suggestion, then nodded assent. "OK, darlin', y'all have sold me on the idea. How long will it take to make this happen?"**_

" _ **If we can go to an electronics store tonight, I can have it set up tomorrow."**_

" _ **Let me call Tig and let him know I'm headin' out of town," she replied, pulling out the two way phone. Her call went to voice mail, so she left a quick message then led Pete out the back way to the garage where the PT was housed.**_

 _ **Pete waited in the car while she removed the magnetic signs for the coffeehouse and then wrote down the starting mileage in a black book she kept in the center console. "I do this to track my tax mileage, a little trick I learned from Daddy," she explained.**_

" _ **It's a calendar!" He observed in fascination.**_

" _ **Yup, though they're gettin' harder to find with all these smart phones keepin' track of stuff for people. But this is the easiest way to do it." She held out the open book, which held one week on each page. It was open to that week, and she had written some numbers in that day's portion. "I just note the start mileage for the date, along with a note of the reason for the trip, then I'll note the ending mileage on our return. It's all in one place."**_

" _ **Guess there's some things computers can't do yet!" He laughed.**_

 _ **They drove to a big box electronics store in Oaktown, where Pete made the necessary equipment purchases.**_

" _ **These are wireless, Miss Cat," he explained. "They will need batteries that'll have to be changed each month, but you'll be better off buying quality equipment the first time instead of buying cheap and having to replace it after a couple of years."**_

" _ **Have y'all been hangin' around my father? That's exactly what he always tells me!' She laughed. "How are we goin' to know when to change 'em?"**_

" _ **I'll keep a record of when we set this up, and check the batteries daily," he replied, adding a battery checker to the cart. "That way we'll have a general idea of when to exchange old for fresh."**_

 _ **The equipment didn't cost as much as she anticipated, and they were back in Charming within two hours. The following day, Pete installed the cameras in the areas Cat indicated. Now she could record audio and video from the customer area, behind the counter, in the kitchen, the back entrance, and the office.**_

 _ **That system came in handy when Ethan Zobelle tried to dictate hiring practices to her. The conversation was presented during the peace rally and helped turned much of the townspeople against LOAN's presence. After the meeting with Zobelle, Cat bought similar equipment for her home office and garage.**_

* * *

' **Brownie' was waiting in front of the auto body paint shop when it opened that morning. He wanted to get the truck in and get the paint job completed as quickly as possible so he could get on the way again.**

 **He'd used the 'downtime' following his shower and meal to drive around town to find places where he could hang out while the truck was being repainted. There was a library within walking distance of the shop, but he wasn't sure if there would be public computer access. Several of the fast food chains offered free wi – fi access, but he didn't have a computer. He didn't want to lay out the money for a smart phone, though he felt a pre-paid burner might come in handy.**

' **I wouldn't be able to qualify for a smart phone plan anyway!' He snorted. Another problem that he considered Cat Marshall responsible for causing. There were several places in town where he could purchase a cheap pre-paid phone, which was the first thing he'd look in to once the truck was in the shop.**

 **The garage door raised to indicate the shop was open and 'Brownie' pulled the pickup inside, parking it next to a service desk. He climbed out of the cab and stood in front of the service adviser, patiently going through the process of submitting the service request.**

 **The service adviser left the desk briefly to write down the VIN# and mileage on the vehicle. 'Brownie' tried not to appear nervous about the notation. It was standard for all shops to acquire the Vehicle ID Numbers for their records. It was seldom that an auto body shop would run the numbers with law enforcement.**

" **When do you expect to have this done?" He inquired when the adviser returned to his desk.**

" **It's an all day job, plus drying time. It won't be ready until tomorrow."**

' **Brownie' frowned in consternation. "No chance ya could release it tonight?"**

" **Not if you want the paint job to be guaranteed," the adviser snorted.**

" **I figured it took less time with those large baking rooms," 'Brownie' explained. "I wasn't planning on having to wait overnight."**

" **Hope you didn't make plans for later; it's gonna take the time it's gonna take. We don't do half assed work here."**

' **Brownie' couldn't care less about a guarantee. It wasn't his vehicle, and he planned to ditch it if necessary. But he didn't want to arouse the service adviser's suspicions by refusing to follow their process. "Then I'll pick it up tomorrow."**

" **Best phone number to call?"**

" **I'll call you. I've gotta find a hotel to stay in overnight," Brownie replied, taking one of the business cards from the holder on the desk.**

 **"You got alternate transportation?", the advisor huffed. "We don't provide no rentals."**

" **I'm okay with walking," 'Brownie' assured the service provider. "I'll check in with you later with the hotel telephone number you can use to reach me."**

" **Your dime," the adviser grunted, attaching the truck's key to a number tag and slipping the service request in a plastic holder. He picked up the receiver to the desk phone and called into the intercom for a tech to retrieve the pickup.**

' **Brownie' picked up his back pack and hoisted it over his shoulders as he strode out of the shop. He had scouted out a nearby 'no tell motel' in case he needed a room for the night. He didn't want to spend the money, but he wasn't willing to sleep outdoors that night. Not with the care his injuries required.**

' **I can use the room to create my new disguise anyway!' He reassured himself while he registered.**

 **The desk clerk gazed contemptuously at the backpack 'Brownie' carried. Though his hotel was small and locally owned, which didn't attract the most elegant customer, the fact that the customer in front of him was carrying a back pack and hadn't driven a car to the hotel made the clerk uncomfortable. 'Just another drifter!' He thought contemptuously. That contempt was reflected in his tone of voice when he asked to see 'Brownie's' ID.**

 **He handed over his fake 'Ethan' ID without calling attention to the clerk's behavior. He was used to such behavior. He rarely let it bother him.**

 **The clerk scrutinized the ID card without finding anything wrong with it, including the hologram. He still wasn't convinced that the customer wasn't a potential problem. "How do you intend to pay for your room, sir?"**

' **Brownie' slapped several $20 bills on the counter and smirked, "Will cash suffice?"**

 **The clerk stared in shock at the pile of bills. There was more than enough there to cover two nights' stay. He was still unconvinced of 'Brownie's legitimacy, so he held each bill up to a light and studied both sides, making sure that the bills weren't counterfeit.**

" **Satisfied?" 'Brownie' growled, leaning against the counter as he watched the clerk mark the bills to show he'd checked them.**

" **Yes sir," the clerk replied in a slightly less condescending tone. He placed an old fashioned hotel key fob with a single key attached on the counter. "Last room from the office," the clerk announced.**

" **Good. I don't wanna be disturbed by your office noise!" He snarled, snatching the key in one hand and hefting his back pack with the other. He stalked out of the entrance and on down to his assigned room.**

 **Though he used his compromised fake ID, 'Brownie' wasn't worried that Cat and her cohorts would be looking for him there. 'Even if they come through here, lookin' for me will be the _last_ thing on their minds!'**

* * *

 _ **Cat didn't want any misunderstandings with Alex about the surveillance equipment she installed in their home. She started out with advising him of the new system set up in the coffeehouse. "It's digital, so the surveillance can be kept on the computer or a flash drive for however long I want to keep it."**_

" _ **Sounds good," he nodded approvingly. "Why the sudden change?"**_

" _ **Stahl's visit. I didn't like havin' to scramble to get the intel to you." she explained.**_

" _ **But I told ya not to worry about that shit! I trust ya for fuck's sake!" He protested.**_

" _ **It's not that I doubt it, love," she replied steadily. "It's that I feel better havin' concrete evidence to fall back on. Stahl and types like her enjoy creatin' havoc. I'd rather have it and not need it, then need it and not have it. That's why I had a similar system set up here in the house."**_

 _ **Alex's face clouded over in a deep scowl. "You did what?"**_

" _ **I didn't stutter," she retorted. "Think about it, love. Stahl could just as easily show up here to cause trouble as she could the coffeehouse, especially if she believes the house isn't set up for surveillance."**_

 _ **Alex's hand stroked the bridge of his nose. He couldn't fault her logic. Stahl had tried to sow seeds of dissent where the other old ladies were concerned. There was also the situation with Opie and his family to contend with. All the evidence was pointing to the possibility that Ope was working with the Feds, but he'd not been able to prove his suspicions. 'If Stahl can make me doubt a brother, it's not a stretch that she could make it look like Cat was turnin' on me and the club.'**_

 _ **Cat nervously watched the reactions fly across Alex's face. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about not being consulted before the installation. 'The man doesn't become SAA by makin' snap decisions!' She reminded herself. "There's another positive aspect to havin' the house set up for security, love," she stated.**_

" _ **What's that?" He growled.**_

" _ **It's another way to know I'll be safe when you have to be away."**_

 _ **A sly grin lighted his face. He wasn't surprised that she would throw that out as a selling point. He**_ **did** _ **worry about her welfare when he had to be away on club business. It was always at the back of his mind, especially during longer rides when he had nothing else to distract him but the sound of the Harley engines and the wind. "A'right, you sold me on the idea. What rooms did ya put cameras in?"**_

" _ **Definitely not the bedroom!" She snorted, relieved that he was accepting the situation instead of demanding the cameras be removed.**_

" _ **Shit! Why not?"**_

" _ **Because I don't want to find our more intimate moments spread all over the interwebs!" She remarked.**_

" _ **Spoil sport!" Alex laughed. "Surely ya don't think I'd do somethin' like that!"**_

" _ **You wouldn't, but a hacker might," she retorted. "And don't y'all get any ideas of puttin' up a camera in the bedroom, either!"**_

" _ **I wouldn't dream of it, baby!" He protested innocently.**_

" _ **No, y'all would just go ahead and do it!" She laughed.**_

* * *

" **It's all set, Warden Moore," Cat announced brusquely into her cell phone. She'd just left her financial advisor's office and was on the way to the sheriff's department. "My assistant manager will make the delivery. He's familiar with the area; he's been makin' the commissary delivery in my absence."**

 **"I don't want this happening in my office," Moore cautioned.**

 **"I planned on that," she retorted. "Pete will meet y'all on the road leadin' to the delivery dock where no one can what's going on."**

 **"That's too close to the facility," Moore complained.**

 **Cat rolled her eyes to the Heavens, calling on every ounce of her limited patience to deal with the obtuse man. "Warden, I _know_ that area. There's no guard towers near the delivery gate and only one guard stationed to check the delivery vehicles in and out. I'm sure y'all can arrange for the man to take an extra potty run or somethin' like that, can't you?"**

 **Moore stroked his chin in thought. "Yes, that's doable, and that _will_ eliminate witnesses." **

" **That was my thought, sir," she replied approvingly,crediting the wardenw ith the idea. "Pete'll be drivin' my PT Cruiser."**

 **"He needs to drive his own vehicle. That PT is too noticeable with all that advertising on it," Moore ordered.**

 **"The signage is removeable," Cat explained. "Since he is technically doing work for me, the mileage is deductible as an office expense!"**

 **'Ha! The bitch isn't as decent as she makes herself out to be!' Moore smiled in wide triumph. "All right, as long as the advertisements are removed, he may drive your car," he capituated suavely.**

 **"And I have your word that you'll follow through on your end," Cat stated. "I'm layin' out a big chunk of change for this, so it better not be pulled for any 'technical difficulties'."**

 **Moore flushed guiltily. He knew the woman wasn't psychic, but he planned to pocket the money without delivering on his part of the bargain. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt me!' He reminded himself. "Of course, Mrs. Trager! I'd be a fool not to follow through!"**

 **'And it don't rain in Indianapolis in the summertime!' Cat thought sarcastically.**

" **Very well. I'll have Ms. Lowen come out on the day of the funeral so Tig won't be left alone in one of your administrative areas."**

" **I'll be sure to give her _every_ consideration!" The warden cooed.**

 **Cat turned off the phone and slipped it in her pocket. She snorted derisively. "Y'all sure as Hell will, though I know damn good and well you think otherwise!"** **She wished she could be a fly in the area to see the warden's expression when he discovered that the transaction had been recorded. She pulled into the sheriff's department parking lot and got out of the Chrysler.**

 **Cavey pulled up next to her, turned off the ignition and growled, "Care to tell me wy we're stoppin' 'ere, Lady Cat?"**

" **Care to tell me why we're stoppin' 'ere, Lady Cat?" Cavey growled.**

 **She grinned mischievously at Cavey's obvious discomfort.** " **You nervous about hangin' around in the sheriff's department parkin' lot?"**

" **No, but it's not one of my favorite places, either," he snorted.**

" **I need to check into that restrainin' order Daddy had out on 'Brownie'," she explained. "It might be null and void now."**

 **Cavey nodded sympathetically. "I didn't think of that, darlin'."**

" **It occurred to me while we were at the financial planner's office."**

 **"Neither of these stops were on the itenerary, Lady Cat," Cavey observed dryly. "What's going on?"**

 **Cat sighed and leaned against the fender of the Chrysler. "I had to arrange for a few thousand to be wired to California so Tig can participate in Daddy's funeral."**

" **Tig's coming 'ere?" Cavey exclaimed.**

 **"I wish! No, he's going to be allowed to view the funeral via video conference. I set things up with my lawyer in Charming; she's going to bring her laptop to the prison."**

" **That took a lot of negotionatin' on yer part, didn't it?" Cavey whistled.**

 **Cat glared at the biker over the rim of her sunglasses. 'The Look' that she often used on her husband was ruined by her need to squint against the sunlight. "You lie like a rug, Cavey! I know damn well you were eavesdroppin'!"**

" ** _Me_?" Cavey grinned innocently. **

" **Y'all weren't _that_ far out of earshot, and I know you were clingin' to every word!" She challenged. **

" **OK, you win, Lady Cat!" Cavey replied, holding out his arms in surrender. "If it's any consolation to you, I 'ope there's a special place in 'ell for men that use a situation like this for 'is own personal gain!"**

" **I agree, Cavey," Cat growled. "This shouldn't take long, then we can go back to Dad – Dan's."**

 **The smile fled her face with the verbal stumble over the reference to her father's house. She turned suddenly and limped towards the entrance to the sheriff's department.**

 **Cavey stared after her, shaking his head in frustration. He was a man of action, used to facing a challenge and overcoming it. He wasn't used to feeling helpless against a foe, and his friend's overwhelming loss was proving to be hard to defeat.**

* * *

 **'Brownie' tossed his back pack onto the motel room bed, turned on the television for company, then sat down at the desk and pulled out the phone directory, flipping it to the listing for the public library. He called to inquire into the availability of public computers. The librarian informed him that public PC stations were available with a form of picture ID. The library stayed open until 5pm.**

' **Gettin' so a body can't take a shit without showin' ID!' He snorted. It didn't bother him that the library kept banker's hours. He was used to the way smaller towns operated. It was, however, a bit of an inconvenience to him.**

' **Brownie' left his back pack in his locked room, but carried all his money on him, secured inside his jacket. He didn't trust anyone, much less a locked motel room to keep his stash safe. The only person he really trusted was himself and he knew his money was safe with him.**

 **He scoped out the nearby retail stores as he walked to the library. Though he had plenty of money, he didn't intend to use any of it to buy supplies for his next disguise. He was an experienced and successful shoplifter. He preferred to obtain the items he needed that way whenever he could, unless someone else was paying the tab for him.**

 **'Not a lot of traffic in these stores, I'll have to use the ones on the main drag,' he observed wryly. 'Figures I'll have to go outta my way to make this work!'** **He shoved the problem to the back of his mind as he approached the library. The problem with acquiring supplies could wait until he'd completed the more pressing matter of obtaining another fake ID.**

 **The public library was set up much like any small town library. It made use of Indiana limestone for the exterior, including wide steps leading to the wood and glass door. The library hours were painted in gold plate on the glass. The building also had a curving wooden wheel chair ramp leading up to the entry doors from the ground level.**

 **He entered the library, which was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The musty smell of old books and newspapers assailed his nostrils. It reminded him of happier days that he spent as a child in a similar small town library.**

 **Stifling the flood of memories, he casually walked up to the desk and waited for the librarian to acknowledge him. She was a matronly looking woman, her dark hair done up in a bun. She was busily checking in books from a large pile on the counter, so absorbed in the work that she didn't acknowledge his presence.**

' **She's probably one of those crazy cat single women!' He chuckled inwardly. 'She sure looks like it!' He coughed softly in order to get her attention.**

" **Oh, excuse me!" The librarian blushed. "May I help you?"**

' **Brownie' turned on his charm and smiled brightly at the librarian. "I'd like to use one of the public computers, ma'am." He placed his ID on the counter.**

" **Of course!" She smiled just as brightly in return and pointed to an area where a long wooden table and chairs with large, flat screen monitors and keyboards were sitting. Holes had been carved into the light wood table top where wires connected the monitors and keyboards to the hard drives sitting on the floor under the table.**

" **Go right ahead," she added. "Normally we invoke a half hour limit, but there's little demand today, so take your time."**

" **Thank you!" He winked at her and turned towards the computer area. He smirked as soon as his back was turned. He knew the librarian was blushing over his flirtation. 'It never fails. Flirt with 'em a few minutes and they're putty in your hands!'**

 **He sat at a monitor in a corner of the table. It gave his back and one side protection from approaching patrons and he could keep an eye on the librarian from that vantage point.**

' **Brownie' powered up the computer, accessed the internet, and logged into his email account for his mercenary contacts. He quickly tapped out a message similar to the one he wrote in Vincennes a few weeks ago, explaining that the ID had been compromised and his need for a replacement. He stipulated his needs for a darker skin complexion – preferably well tanned – a bald pate and shaved face.**

 **'I've got enough of a darker shade of makeup in my bag; it won't be that hard to shave my head.'**

 **The mercenary network he associated with could recreate any state ID card, complete with holograms and any other measures designed to guard against counterfeiting. The network also had a program that could age a member's facial features, change skin tones and other physical attributes as needed.**

' **It definitely beats the old days of making rubber masks!' He laughed, thinking of the television show _'Mission:Impossible'_ that he watched on occasion in syndication. He'd never had to use rubber masks himself, but the process looked downright uncomfortable. **

**The in box registered a new message while he watched the librarian work. His initial opinion of the woman was rapidly changing. Despite the severe hairstyle, lack of makeup, and frumpy outfit, she had a build that would've roused more than a passing interest had his 'plumbing' not been damaged. His sly grin melted into a frown as he read the incoming email and realized he was being charged triple the price for a fake ID as a penalty for getting the first one so easily compromised.**

 **He shook his head in bewilderment. 'This is the first time I've needed to do this, for fuck's sake! A guy ought to get _some_ consideration for that!' He knew there was no use complaining; his complaint would fall on deaf ears and he'd still have to pay through the nose for the new ID. **

**He sent a reply that he'd be wiring the money from a nearby grocery store within an hour, and would provide an address to overnight the package to him at the same time. 'It means I'll have to deal with that asshat hotel clerk again!' He sighed in resignation. He deleted the email, cleared the browser history, and then logged out of the public computer.**

" **Did you get everything done?" The librarian asked brightly. She hadn't been oblivious to 'Brownie's' admiring glances when he thought she wasn't looking and was interested in hooking up with him. 'It'll be better than my usual nightly routine!'**

" **For the moment," he replied suavely. "I have to take care of some business, but will be back before closing."**

" **Oh!" The librarian flushed prettily.**

' **Brownie' considered asking the librarian out for the evening. He wasn't going to spend any more time in town than he had to. 'Even if I can't function like normal, there's nothin' from keepin' me from havin' a little fun with her! Beats stayin' in the motel room all lone!' Leading the librarian on would be enjoyable, and he'd leave her behind the following day without a single thought, and maybe without some money as well.**

* * *

 **The sound of approaching footsteps lured Deputy John Downe's attention from his computer screen where he was entering arrest reports before resuming patrol. He acknowledged his commanding officer with a nod, barely noticing the woman beside him.**

" **Are you free, Downe?" The CO inquired. It was a running joke between them, based on their mutual enjoyment of the Brit comedy** _ **'Are You Being Served'**_ **.**

 **Downe looked around him, then replied "I'm free!"**

" **I see all y'all are fans of** _ **'Are You Being Served**_ **'!" The woman standing beside the CO grinned. 'I'm surprised a young 'un like yourself is familiar with it."**

 **Downe smiled up at the woman, noting her Southern Indiana accent. "The university station runs it every Saturday night," he explained. The woman seemed familiar to him, but he attributed it to the large number of people he helped through the course of his career.**

 **His CO soon dashed that idea to bits when he made the necessary introductions. "Downe, this is Cat Marshall Trager, she's Rev. Marshall's daughter. She's here to talk about the restraining order her father took out against Cory Brown."**

' **Good Lord! No wonder she looks familiar! That's the woman Dad tried to kill!' Downe thought, carefully masking his surprise so he didn't give himself away. Years of denying his paternity had enabled him not to visibly react to reminders of his father, even those that were especially painful. 'I hope he hasn't attacked her again! Those injuries look painful.'**

 **Unaware of the deputy's inner turmoil, the CO laid his hand on the chair next to Downe's desk. "Please sit down, and I'll leave you in Downe's capable hands," the CO stated. "I'm sorry for your loss. You probably don't remember that your father helped me get my Eagle Scout badge years ago."**

" **I've slept once or twice since then!" She grinned. "But thanks for clearin' up the mystery; I had a feelin' y'all were familiar but couldn't place you."**

" **I wouldn't have expected you to, Mrs. Trager," the CO replied. "It's been quite a long time. Your dad was a great guy; he's going to be missed."**

 **Sadness replaced the woman's friendly manner as if an eraser had wiped it away. "That's more true than y'all can guess."**

 **Downe didn't need to be told that the woman's father – who had taken out the restraining order against his father – had died. "I'm very sorry to hear this. When did it happen?" He stated sympathetically after the CO departed.**

" **Just yesterday. Myself, my brothers, and some friends are stayin' at his house to handle things. My step – mom's livin' in the nursin' home, and one of my brothers has ownership of the house now."**

 **The deputy was already jotting information on a notepad. "I'm glad you let me know; that neighborhood has a very good watch program. I'm surprised we didn't already hear about strangers at his house!"**

" **One of the neighbors came over with a deli plate and groceries; they probably told the rest of the neighbors last night about us," she stated. "There's six friends helpin' out, but they're stayin' at one of the hotels. They ride motorcycles, so there will be lots of vehicles comin' and goin' for the foreseeable future."**

" **Something else that's good to know," Downe murmured. "I think I know why you're here, and why my CO brought you to me."**

 **"ReallY?" One of her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs**.

 **"Yes, ma'am," Downe replied. "I'm very familiar with a criminal named 'Brownie'. In fact, I recently had to escort him to the county line. The South end of it."**

 **Cat leaned forward and murmured softly, "Glad it wasn't because your CO knows he's your father, Mouse."**

 **Downe couldn't prevent his eyes from widening in surprise. He couldn't believe she'd recognized him, much less remembered meeting him. Many years had passed since their paths had crossed when he'd just started grade school.**

 **"One of the downsides to bein' a PK, darlin', is that you tend to forget some of the parishoners. That doesn't mean I forget certain people who've been in my life."**

" **How did you recognize me?" He asked. "I've done everything possible to change my appearance so I don't look like him!"**

 **"You did a good job, Mouse," she continued in the same soft tone of voice. "It's just the eyes and the voice are uniquely him. Most people wouldn't notice unless they knew him well."**

 **"And we both have that misfortune," Down lamented. He was still wary. The woman sitting across from him had the ability to destroy his carefully built facade. 'And she has every reason to want to!'**

 **I don't blame y'all for not wantin' to be connected to him, and I have no intention of rattin' you out," she assured him. "It's not your job to atone for the sins of your father."**

" **Jesus Christ," he whistled softly. "How can anyone be so forgiving?"**

 **Cat smiled wryly. "Y'all didn't ask to have him for a sperm donor, darlin!"**

 **"Would you mind telling me something?"**

" **If I can."**

" **Why does he hate you and your family?"**

" **I made the mistake of loving him," she explained simply.**

 **Downe frowned intently. "I don't get it. Why would _that_ make him want to kill you and threaten your father?" **

" **I was a lot larger back in the day, and some men get a lot of pleasure out of using people with low self – esteem for their own gains," she replied. "As long as I had money, your father was willing to go through the motions. Once he got his hands on the remainder of my inheritance, I was of no use to him and he wanted to get me out of the way."**

" **Wasn't he prospecting an MC?" Downe inquired.**

" **Yes, he was," she admitted. "He didn't get in, and he's held that – and every other disappointment he's suffered since – against me. When my father wouldn't tell him where to find me, he joined 'Brownie's' hit list."**

 **Downe felt a rising sense of shame and outrage over his father's past behavior. "I'm sorry, ma'am. No one deserves that kind of treatment."**

" **It's not your fault, darlin'," she assured him. "I'd be as bad as him if I held you accountable for his sins." She patted his hand reassuringly before settling back in her chair. "So tell me about the restraining order," she continued in a louder tone of voice, casually changing the subject in case the CO or anyone else was paying attention to their conversation.**

 **Downe recognized that she wanted to put the past between them where it belonged – in the past. He nodded in acknowledgment of her wishes and pulled a file from his desk drawer, placing it in front of her.**

* * *

 **Before he left to meet Ima, Pete made a stop at his apartment to pick up an extra spy cam. It looked like a normal ink pen that a computer geek would carry in his shirt pocket. It even had an ink cartridge in it in case anyone tried to use it as a pen.** **'Just in case the warden gets suspicious about the dash cam!' He thought. 'If I've learned anything from Miss Cat, it's to always have a backup! Besides, it won't look suspicious to have two pens in my shirt pocket! Geeky maybe, but not suspicious.'**

 **Pete left his car parked on the street in front of the Trager's home and walked up the drive to prepare the PT for the trip. He placed the magnetic signs on the back passenger doors and noted the starting mileage in the small black datebook as usual. As far as he was concerned, it was a business trip and would be noted as such.**

 **'Miss Cat can always delete it from the book if she wants to! Maybe it'll make up for the mileage Dawn put on it!'**

 **He always felt a sense of pride when he drove the PT for business. There was something about the silver lettering, paw prints, and the unique cat ears and whiskers on the 'C' in the coffeehouse name that drew pedestrians' attention. He believed he was helping to draw more customers to check out the coffeehouse, especially when the PT was passing through San Joaquin county.**

 **Ima was waiting at the gas station where they'd previously agreed to meet. She handed a manila envelope to him, which he stored under the seat.**

 **"This is pretty light for all that money!" He exclaimed.**

" **I got the largest denominations possible," Ima smiled. "Don't you think you should have someone from the club go along?"**

 **"Nah!" Pete grinned. "It's just a meeting at the road leading to the delivery area. Miss Cat sent an email with a description of the warden."**

 **"I'm not sure you going alone is a good idea, Pete," Ima frowned.**

 **"All the other clubs in the area know Miss Cat's car. Most of them order online from us," he assured her. "Besides, you heard Miss Cat tell us the warden said to keep the club out of this."**

 **"Hmmm. I suppose you're right," Ima mused. "Just be careful."**

 **"Yes, ma'am!" He waved at her, then put the PT in gear and cruised back onto the highway.**

 **Ima waited until the PT was out of sight to pull her cell phone from her purse. Seconds later, Kozik's voice sounded in her ear. "Hey, baby! What's up?"**

 **Ima explained the situation, ending with her concerns about Pete. "He's full of youthful braggadocio, lover, but I'd feel better if someone from the club shadowed him."**

 **Kozik swore under his breath. "Wish we'd known about this earlier, baby. Everybody's tied up."**

 **"Sorry, lover. I thought Cat would've reached out to you guys; she asked me to get the money together," Ima replied apologetically. "He left just a couple of minutes ago."**

 **"Do you know where he's supposed to meet this asshat?"**

 **"Cat told Pete to go to the prison delivery entrance. Pete said he feared the warden might renege on his agreement with Cat if he sees anyone wearing cuts."**

 **"He's right," Kozik sighed. "Can you follow after without being seen?"**

 **"I'm doing that now," Ima assured him. She had started her car and ventured onto the highway the minute Kozik indicated no one was available.**

 **"Good girl! Try not to let him see you."**

 **"That black PT is pretty easy to track, even for someone who's not used to doing such a thing," Ima laughed. "I'd still feel better if one of you guys were with us. What about the hang arounds?"**

 **Kozik glanced at Rat and Vlin, the two most recent wannabe prospects. He felt more inclined to send Vlin. He was slight of build with Oriental features. More importantly, he wouldn't make the warden suspicious if he saw the biker.**

 **"Vlin!" He called.**

 **Ima held the phone away from her ear, wincing at the volume in Kozik's voice. She could hear her man issuing orders to the hang around, including a description of her car.**

 **There was a rustling sound then Kozik's voice spoke more gently. "Baby? You still there?"**

 **"I am," she grinned, holding the receiver closer to her ear again. "I heard."**

 **"Good idea, baby. You never let me down! Vlin's on his way to ya now."**

 **Ima smiled broadly at the compliment as she followed the Cruiser along the highway. She made sure to keep three cars between her vehicle and it, in order to keep Pete from getting suspicious.**

 **A few minutes later, she glanced in her rear view mirror to see a Harley speeding in her wake. She motioned for the bike to go around her by waving her hand out the open window.**

 **Vlin passed her in the middle lane, giving her a thumbs up. He merged in front of Ima, directly behind the PT.**

* * *

 **Downe used the time his visitor read over the restraining order to inventory her injuries. 'Nah, Dad had nothing to do with those. Just some painful looking scrapes and bruises, probably road rash. He wouldn't have stopped until she was dead.' He could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for her to hold the file folder in her bandaged hands. Yet she gave no outward indication of pain.** **Downe recalled that she had been limping when she and the CO approached his desk. Unable to control his curiosity and dread any longer, he asked, " _He_ didn't cause that, did he?"**

" **I'm not sure," she admitted, outlining the near miss with a run away pick up truck the previous day. "My friends who were ridin' with me think it was him. I was a little too busy to try to get a look at the driver."**

" **I'd say so!" Downe whistled. "But I don't understand how your friends can think it's him! How could he have gotten from Gibson County to Indianapolis so quickly?"**

" **He has ways; he managed to sneak back into town and get a job at the hospital so he could torment** **torment Daddy!" She growled.**

 **Downe responded with a confused expression. "You lost me, ma'am."**

 **Cat sighed inwardly before explaining how she'd traced the fake Vincennes hospital custodian to the equally false divinity student that had visited her father in Indianapolis. "The night time terror fits he experienced in the specialty hospital were too similar to those he had here for my liking," she added. "Knowing that asshat's penchant for disguises, I started doin' some diggin' into his stories and found more holes than a leaky sieve!'**

" **He really had it in for your dad," Downe noted sympathetically. "What did he do to make mine hate him?"**

" **Daddy wouldn't give him any information on how to find me a few years ago," she replied a little less angrily. "I was married and safe; Daddy didn't want that to change. The ass hat wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and harassed Daddy endlessly, even threatening him if he didn't cooperate. That led him to this," she tossed the file containing the restraining order on the desk between them.**

" **What'd _he_ do when you caught on to him in Indianapolis?"**

" **Nothing much he could do, and he knew it," she grinned, leaving out references to the punishment her friends had administered.**

" **But how did he get from Vincennes to Indianapolis?" Downe insisted.**

" **I suspect the same way he ever manages the impossible," she sighed. "He used his powers of persuasion to sweet talk some girl at the college to bring him to Indy. If she was good lookin' enough, he probably stayed with her and used her vehicle to get to the hospital and back!"**

 **Downe was impressed by the woman's resourcefulness. He was still concerned for her personal safety based on what she'd told him. He had a feeling those six bikers were present more as body guards than 'friends' helping out. "Did you contact the police about him?"**

" **Not about the hospital harassment," Cat replied. "The cops investigated the incident with the truck. If you have access to other towns' police reports, you can read more about it."**

" **All I need is the case number."**

 **She dug her wallet out of her pocket and extracted a card from it. She looked at it a moment then handed it across the desk to him.**

 **Downe tapped the keyboard, accessing the necessary program and the incident report from the Indianapolis Metropolitan Police Department. He frowned intently as he read the report. "You were hit by a car? I'm surprised you're not in the hospital!" He exclaimed.**

" **I was on the way to my doctor's and got treated there, includin' x-rays where the car struck me. Nothin' broken and no indications of internal injuries," she replied.**

" **You didn't tell me that one of the bikers followed the truck," Downe continued dryly. "What happened with that?"**

" **The asshat hid in a mega box store parking lot and my friend lost him," she shrugged.**

" **I can see why your friends think it was him," Downe mused, rubbing his chin with one hand. "There's certainly plenty of evidence that points to his _modus operandi_." **

"' **Tis a puzzlement," she agreed. "But it's circumstantial evidence at best."**

" **In my experience, if walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, it's still a duck!"**

" **And that's why I wanted to check on the RO," she stated. "If it** _ **was**_ **him, and he has reliable transportation, he could easily show up here and try to stir things up. I'm glad Daddy had the foresight to include me in the request. Too bad the RO wasn't applicable in Indianapolis!"**

 **Downe had a feeling that she held his father responsible in some way for her father's death. He didn't voice his suspicion. There were times when it was best to keep quiet about cop instincts. "Sounds like your father was a smart man and very thorough," Downe observed sympathetically. "He obviously cared for you to make that effort."**

" **Are you aware of what _he_ did to me a few decades ago in Terre Haute?" **

**Downe's eyes darkened with remorse while he nodded. "It's one of the reasons I entered law enforcement, to make sure people like him don't harm decent people like you and my Mom."**

 **Cat was taken aback by the deputy's admission. She'd suspected that 'Mouse's' mother had been victimized by 'Brownie', but never knew for certain until that moment. "He didn't beat her, I hope!"**

" **No, but he caused her a lot of emotional harm and mental anguish; nor was he very good about paying child support."**

 **Cat felt uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking. 'I've learned what I needed. 'Mouse' is obviously doin' OK, and he doesn't hold me responsible for his father's failures. Best to leave all that in the past where it belongs.'** **She picked up the information card the IMPD officer had given her and stuck it back in her wallet. "Thanks for letting me take up some of your time," she stated, rising carefully from the chair.**

 **Downe stood up as she did, ready to lend assistance if her legs gave out on her. "I'm really sorry for your loss, ma'am. And** _ **thank you.**_ **"**

 **Cat inclined her head slightly. She fully intended to keep her promise not to blow his cover with his employers. There wasn't anything more for either of them to say about the matter. She turned and limped away from his desk.**

 **Downe remained standing where she left him, wathcing until she limped out of the building. Then he approached his CO to request** **assignment to the funeral escort for Rev. Marshall's funeral. "In fact, I'd like to be able to attend the service," he added.**

" **You don't usually do those, Downe," the CO stated in surprise. "And I wasn't aware you knew the minister."**

 **"This is an exception," Downe replied, leaving out any previous relationship he might've had with the deceased. 'Serving as the escort for the procession to the grave is one way I can pay her back for her mercy.'** **Armed as he now was with knowledge of the lengths his father would go to extract revenge on the woman made him want to insure the man wouldn't create chaos at the funeral. He intended to keep a sharp lookout, no matter** _ **what**_ **disguise his father adopted!**

* * *

 **Pete glanced in the rear view mirror when he hard a Harley engine racing behind him. 'Dammit! Miss Ima had someone come out from the club after all!' He glanced at the roadway ahead of him, then back into the rear view mirror to scrutinize the rider a few yards behind the PT, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't see the distinctive leather vest worn by SAMCRO.** **'Just another 'lone wolf' biker out enjoying a ride like Miss Cat likes to do!' He thought, relaxing and concentrating on the task ahead.**

 **Ima sighed in relief as Vlin settled behind the PT. 'He must've broken every law on the books to get here so fast!' It didn't matter to her; the prospect was better equipped to handle any trouble than she could. She breathed a quick prayer that all would go well for Pete as she piloted her Mercedes to the left side of the road, carefully crossing the median to head back to Charming.**

 **The PT cruised past the chain – link fence that surrounded the acres of prison property. Pete signaled his intent to make the left turn into the delivery entrance and eased off on the accelerator. As he made the turn, Pete spied a dark colored, four door sedan sitting on the side of the lane just ahead of the guard shack.**

 **Pete reached up to turn on the dash cam and pulled the Cruiser to a stop on the side of the lane a few yards from the parked sedan. Allowing the engine to idle, he reached down to retrieve the money filled envelope from under the passenger seat, then he turned on the pen recorder in his shirt pocket. 'I hope this works!'**

 **The Harley that had been following him roared past the delivery entrance and on down the highway. Pete didn't give the motorcyclist another thought. He turned off the ignition and opened the driver's side door, leaving the keys in the ignition in case he needed to make a quick escape.** **'Don't do something stupid like locking the door!' He reminded himself, pressing the power window button to lower the window as a safety measure.**

 **The lone occupant of the sedan got out of the driver's side as Pete left the PT. The man wore a standard suit and matched the description his employer had given him of the warden.**

 **Pete smiled in a friendly manner, extending his free hand to the approaching man. "You must be Warden Moore."**

* * *

 **Ally took a deep breath before she entered the shipping supply store the county tax collector's office had directed her to. She hoped she could bluff her way through getting the name of the private mailbox owner where Tina Lou's property tax bills had been mailed. It was always a gamble dealing with these venues. Sometimes the managers were willing to provide information without a warrant. More oten than not, they clammed up like a stubborn oyster, refusing to say a word without a legal document in their hands.**

' **I'm only looking for confirmation of my suspicions; all the signs point to Jacob Hale being behind this!' She thought as she approached the counter. 'It's the same area he's revitalizing, and it's no surprise that he'll play dirty to get what he wants; look what he did to Elliot!'**

 **Thinking of Elliot reminded her that she needed to get started on the paperwork for his fight against the imminent domain seizure of his land. Elliot had contacted her earlier that day about fighting the process. She wasn't surprised by his call; she'd attended the city council the previous evening but left soon after it ended while the CBA was discussing his options. 'It's going to be a losing battle, but if it stalls Hale's plans for a while, I'm more than happy to help!'**

 **There weren't any other customers inside, the store. A gangly young man manned the counter. "How can I help you, ma'am?" He asked in a bored tone of voice.**

" **I need information on the owner of this private mail box," Ally replied, placing a sheet of paper on the counter. The PMB number was written on it.**

" **No can do, lady," the youth smirked. "That's privileged information."**

 **Ally sighed inwardly, but kept her features from reflecting her frustration. "I realize that, but this is very important. Mail has been misdirected for my client to this PMB, it's imperative I reach the individual to see if they might still have the mail."**

" **I'm sorry, ma'am," the youth continued smirking. "I can't give out any information on our clients unless you have a court order."**

" **Even though I'm a lawyer handling a case for a client?" Ally pressed.**

" **No warrant, no info."**

" **OK, maybe you can tell me how often the PMB owner comes in to get his or her mail?**

" **C'mon, lady! Do I look like a ticket taker? It gets too busy around here to track all the customers' comings and goings!"**

 **Ally winced at the clerk's attitude. She wasn't going to get any help from him, not without a warrant, and she had no legal reason to ask for one. She thanked the clerk for his help and walked out to her car.**

' **Lt. Roosevelt wouldn't serve a warrant on Hale for me anyway! Hale made him the top cop in Charming! It's times like this when I wish CPD was still operating. Unser was always willing to help me out.' She considered staking out the mail supply store in hopes of determining who owned the PMB. 'That could take all day and I'm not dressed for this kind of snooping. It'll have to wait for another day.'**

 **As she prepared to leave the parking lot, a Mercedes sedan pulled in. Ally's attention was pique when the Mercedes parked as far from the store's front door as possible. 'That's Hale's car!' She was thankful for the tinted windows that would prevent the mayor from seeing her. She noticed he wasn't carrying any packages for shipping. 'There's only _one_ reason he'd be here!' **

**She waited until Hale entered the store, then got out of her car and crept to the door to peek inside. Sure enough, Hale was standing at the mail boxes, opening one of the doors. 'I hope it's _that_ one!' ****She raised her smart phone and clicked the camera a few times to get several shots of Hale opening the box and extracting one lone envelope from it. As soon as he closed the mailbox door, she hurried back to the safety of her car.**

 **'I wish there was a way to get a close up shot of that envelope! I'll just bet it's from the county tax collector!'**

* * *

 **Vlin raced past the prison delivery entrance, glancing briefly at the stopped cars on either side of the lane. He glanced in the rear view mirror after he passed to make sure the men weren't paying attention to him.** **'No reason for 'em to, but it won't help Pete for that fucktard to get suspicious of me!' Vlin thought, guiding his Harley to the side of the road between the delivery and main entrances to the prison.**

 **He switched off the engine and put the kickstand down. The bike was facing the direction he'd been traveling, a ruse to throw off any of the guards that might be watching the highway. He choose to keep his back to the exchange and watch from his rear view mirrors, using the simple act of drinking a bottle of water and checking out his bike as an excuse to linger.**

 **'Not a peep outta 'em,' Vlin snorted, upending the bottle and taking a healthy swallow. The water was still cool enough to quench his thirst. His eyes scanned the guard towers, noting the occupants inside had their attention turned to the prison grounds.**

 **He dismounted and walked around the bike, crouching from time to time as if he were checking his tires or chain. All the while he was keeping an eye on Pete and the warden.** **'Wish there was some way to hear what they're sayin'!' Vlin observed wryly. Not that anything he heard would hold up in court, but he'd like to know for certain that Pete had the situation under control. Everything appeared copacetic, but Vlin knew appearances could be deceiving.**

" **You're Cat Trager's employee," the warden replied gruffly, ignoring Pete's friendly overture to shake hands. "I trust you have a delivery for me?"**

 **Pete's bright smile dimmed in response to the warden's cold shoulder. "This is it, just as Miss Cat instructed," he confirmed, holding the envelope out where his hand had been. Pete was careful to stand so that the warden had to face the PT, ensuring that the dash came would be able to catch the warden's features.**

 **Warden Moore snatched the envelope from Pete and hefted it in his hand. "Feels pretty light," he sniffed accusingly. "I hope your employer didn't think I'd accept installments!"**

" **It's all there, sir. It's light because its in the largest possible denominations," Pete explained. "Miss Cat believed the bulge in your jacket pocket wouldn't be as noticeable as it would be if you were carrying around a several bricks of twenties."**

" **Oh, really?" Moore sneered.**

" **You're welcome to count it," Pete replied.**

" **I intend to," Moore sniffed. "If it's short one dollar, the deals off!"**

 **Pete stifled an urge to cast a look back at the Cruiser. It was difficult enough to keep a knowing smirk off his face as he watched the Warden rapidly shuffle through the bills, mouthing the tally while he worked.**

 **The Warden sniffed disdainfully and slipped the envelope in his inner jacket pocket. "All right, then. I apologize for doubting your resourceful employer."**

" **I'm used to it," Pete shrugged. "It's not the first time someone's underestimated her."**

 **The warden smirked nastily at Pete. 'If you only knew!'**

 **Pete felt a flush of anger over the warden's attitude. He could tell the man was planning to take the money and not follow through on the agreement. That irked him. Pete clenched his fists at his sides while he struggled to keep from leaping forward to wrap his hands around the warden's neck. Pete took a deep breath before politely stating, "So I can let Miss Cat know you're satisfied?"**

" **You may tell her I'm _quite_ satisfied," the warden sneered. **

**Pete nodded and turned towards the Cruiser. Everything his employer had warned him about the warden was true and then some. It took a lot to make Pete angry, but when he _did_ lose his temper, he was prone to make rash decisions. As he opened the door to the Cruiser, Pete glared at the warden and grinned triumphantly. "Hey, Warden! Do you see this box on the dashboard?" **

**Moore was standing next to the driver's side door of his sedan. He turned and squinted at the windshield of the Cruiser at the box sitting on the dash. It looked like a radar detector. "What about it?" He sniffed.**

" **It's actually a dash cam, Warden!" Pete exclaimed gleefully. "Smile, you're on ' _Candid Camera_ '!" He scrambled into the driver's seat as Moore rushed towards the Cruiser, closing and locking the door seconds before Moore began pounding on the door window. **

" **Give me that recording!" Moore screamed angrily, pounding on the glass as hard as he could in hopes of breaking it.**

 **Pete's smile grew as large as an alligator's. He held up the innocent looking ink pens and pressed the power window button, lowering it just enough for the warden to hear his voice. "Oh, this pen recorded everything we said as well!" He chortled. "If you renege on your agreement with Miss Cat, she'll send the recordings to the State Prison Board! Have a nice day!"**

 **Pete pressed the window button, raising the glass and cutting off the warden's angry outburst. He started the engine and threw the transmission in reverse, rolling towards the highway with the warden running after him.**

" **Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Pete laughed nervously. "But it sure as Hell _felt_ good!"**

* * *

 **Vlin started his Harley when he saw Pete turn towards the Cruiser. The hang around didn't need binoculars to see the sudden anger on the man's face. By the time Vlin turned the bike around, the Cruiser was backing towards the highway with the warden running after it.**

" **Oh, shit! I've got a bad feeling about this!" Vlin moaned. He slowed down to allow the PT to back onto the highway, keeping an eye on the warden.**

 **Moore was too out of shape to keep up with the retreating car. He stopped in mid stride, glaring helplessly at the younger man in the driver's seat of the Cruiser while it pulled away from the delivery entrance. "Shit!" Moore screamed in frustration before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.**

 **That was all Vlin needed to see. He sped off after the retreating PT. Whatever Pete had done to piss off the warden had obviously caused him to call security. Vlin knew if the authorities managed to catch up with Pete while he was still on or near prison property, they could both be in hot water. 'And Kozik will have my ass in a sling if we get picked up!'**

 **He increased pressure on the throttle. The hang around could imagine what the warden was telling prison security. He intended to do everything he possibly could to keep both himself and Pete from being detained.**

* * *

 **Ally remained crouched in her car's driver seat while Jacob Hale stood outside the shipping store. He was reading over a letter sized piece of paper he'd removed from the envelope, the only one he'd carried outwith him. Ally shot several more pictures to capture his movements for posterity.**

 **Unaware that he was being watched, Hale chuckled and crumpled the letter and envelope into a ball which he tossed into the trash can near the door. He whistled a jaunty tune as he strolled to his car.**

 **The Mayor's behavior sent shivers up Ally's spine. Whatever the letter contained, it made the mayor quite pleased, and her quite nervous.**

 **She waited until Hale's Mercedes left the parking lot to venture out of her car to retrieve the discarded letter. 'I hope it didn't land in something yucky!' Ally's nose wrinkled at the smell of degrading food emanating from the trash barrel. She looked down to find the wad of paper sitting on top of a discarded cardboard box. 'Thank God for a few small mercies!'** **She smoothed out the paper when she returned to her car and smiled in triumph, though she also felt a sense of dismay. Hale had tossed away a copy of the foreclosure notice that had been left on Tina Lou's door.**

" **Cat's beginning to rub off on me!" Ally grinned. "I _never_ would've thought of using the camera on my phone for something like this before meeting her!" She was aware the photos had no value in court as evidence. 'But the club can use it as leverage!' **

**The fact that the county tax collector's office had been willing and able to make a change of address for the statement without question disturbed her. She had asked her contact about that, but her source wouldn't talk about it, even off the record. 'Surely there has to be a way to prevent a problem like that from happening in the future! They should be required to have a verification procedure in place!'**

 **Thoughts of protecting future property owners from such an ordeal as Tina Lou's would have to wait. Ally needed to get to the county tax office to have the foreclosure lifted on the woman's property. 'Now that I have the evidence to support Tina, she should be able to work out payments arrangement to get caught up. The county _can't_ hold her accountable for something she didn't cause!'**

* * *

 **Pete pulled to the side of the highway once he felt he had put enough distance between himself and the prison complex. He needed to get copies of the video and audio out to his employer in case he got stopped by law enforcement. He pulled his laptop out from under the front passenger seat and connected the dash cam to his computer's input.**

 **He accessed his email, selected 'new message' and entered his employer's email address. Inspiration led him to add his own and Ally Lowen's email addresses as back carbon copies. He selected the 'attach file' icon, which opened the computer library. He selected the device, clicked on it, and then clicked on the dated file from the video cam and clicked on the 'open' tab. Seconds later, the attachment appeared on the email.**

 **He clicked on the icon that would let him safely remove the dash cam from the computer, then inserted a connector between one of the audio recorders and the computer, repeating the entire file selection routine. His effort was rewarded with the appearance of another file on the email.**

' _ **Dear Miss Cat',**_ **(he wrote in the email body)**

 _ **I'm sending this to you as a precaution, in case I get stopped and the dash cam confiscated. A copy of the audio recording is also included. As you can see, a copy of this email is going to me and Ms Lowen.**_

 _ **I let my temper get the best of me with Warden Moore and I rubbed his face in being recorded. Yeah, it felt good at the moment.**_

 _ **All of us at 'The Perk' and 'Charming Pawse' are sorry about your father. Please keep us posted about the service. Don't worry about the businesses. Beth, Ima, and myself have everything in hand.**_

 _ **Sorry I screwed up.**_

 _ **Pete'**_

 **He sent the email and was disconnecting the apparatus when he was startled by a loud rap on the driver's side door.**

* * *

 **Vlin frowned in consternation when he saw the PT's right turn signal flash and the vehicle pull off onto the side of the road. They had gotten away from the prison complex without being stopped, but the hang around knew they weren't safe yet. He couldn't understand why Pete was suddenly pulling over; the car didn't appear to be having any kind of trouble.**

 **He let up on the throttle, pulling to a stop behind the car and turned off his engine. He dismounted and placed his helmet on one of the rear view mirrors before walking up to the driver's side of the car.**

 **Pete was turned to the front passenger seat and bent over the center console. Vlin thought the young manager might be sick, before realizing that he was working on his laptop. The hang around could see the dash cam was connected to the portable computer. 'Looks like he's sending somethin' off for safe keepin'!' Vlin mused, relieved that there was nothing physically wrong with Pete.**

 **Vlin's relief was short lived. He was nervous about them reamaining too long in the open where law enforcement could swoop down on them. He rapped on the driver's side window, unable to contain a smirk as Pete jumped in his seat, turning wide, fear filled eyes on the rider who was motioning for him to lower the window.**

" **Vlin! You scared me!" Pete exclaimed. He recognized the rider from his visits to the coffeehouse. Vlin had mentioned once that he was interested in joining SAMCRO. It didn't come as a surprise to Pete that the club had sent Vlin to keep tabs on him after all. 'Trust Miss Ima to be looking out for me!'**

" **That's the idea," Vlin growled. "What the fuck are ya doin', man? Cops could be along any minute and you're playin' on your computer!"**

" **It's not actually 'playing'," Pete explained. "I just sent a copy of the dash cam file to Miss Cat and back ups to myself and Attorney Lowen, just in case the dash cam and/or my computer get confiscated."**

" ** _What_ dash cam file?" Vlin frowned. **

" **Miss Cat asked me to videotape the transaction with the warden. She believes he might try to double cross her."**

" **Shit! That must be what made the warden hoppin' mad!" Vlin exclaimed. "How'd he figure out you were tapin' the thing?"**

" **I pulled a stupid move before I left," Pete sheepishly admitted. "I told him the entire transaction was recorded."**

 **Vlin rolled his eyes to the Heavens. "You're right. It wasn't a smooth move, but ya got balls! We'd definitely better high tail it outta here! I saw that guy yelling into his cell phone when I passed by."**

" **Consider me gone!" Pete replied, thowing the PT into gear and pulling away from the side of the road. Vlin ran to his bike and quickly followed after, keeping his eyes on his rear view mirrors for cop cars.**

* * *

 **'Brownie' strode confidently into the motel office and tapped the bell on the counter. He leaned casually against it, watching the doorway where the uppity little manager was likely to come through.**

 **His vigil was rewarded seconds later by the appearance of the shorter, older clerk that had given him such a hard time when he'd checked in. The clerk's welcoming smile changed into a momentary look of fear which was quickly replaced with an air of bored inquiry. "Is everything satisfactory, sir?"**

 **The clerk's barely civil attitude wasn't lost on 'Brownie', nor had he missed the momentary glint of fear that flashed across the man's face. He smirked at his adversary, enjoying the leverage he knew he possessed. "For the moment," he growled. "I need to have somethin' delivered to me overnight. Can ya sign for it?"**

 **'I'd rather handle a live grenade than sign anything for this turdball!' The clerk thought. He didn't dare turn the customer down; not when the taller, dangerous looking man had paid in cash for a week's stay. "If I'm not here when it arrives, my night clerk will," he replied.**

" **That's fine. And no one better try to open it if ya know what's good for ya!" He snarled warningly.**

" **We value our guests' privacy!" The clerk protested.**

" **That better be the case," he warned softly. "And make a note to housekeeepin' that I don't need 'em pokin' around in my room in the mornin'. If I need anything from 'em, I'll let ya know."**

" **Y – yes, sir!" The clerk stammered, hating himself for allowing the guest another peek at his discomfort. There was something about the man that set off alarms in the owner's head, but it was too late to refuse service and he had no reason to call the sheriff to have him removed.**

 **'Brownie' knew the direction the clerk's thoughts were taking and leaned forward over the counter, staring intently at him. "Don't do anything stupid, little fella," he advised. "You haven't done anything to piss me off, and you don't want to. If ya behave yourself, things will remain nice and peaceful between us. Got that?"**

 **The clerk merely nodded, his Adam's apple moving up and down in his throat like a piston. He didn't trust himself to speak.**

 **'Brownie's smirk grew wider as he stood up, towering over the clerk from his full height. "Good. I _knew_ ya'd see things my way."**

* * *

 **Cat and Cavey returned to her father's house just as her brothers pulled into the drive. She didn't ask how the visit with their mother went; they'd discuss that later in private. The quartet entered the house to enthusiastic greetings from the 'Illinois Boys'.**

" **We began to wonder if you'd gotten lost!" BZ exclaimed, coming out of the library when he heard her voice in the living room. His brothers were right on his heels.**

" **Just had a lot to do," Cat shrugged. "Besides, what could happen to me with Cavey around?"**

" **We don't wanna find out!" Chuckie explained.**

" **Relax, boys," Cavey drawled, grinning at their concern. "I'd have told you if there 'ad been any trouble."**

" **Wanna see the progress we made, Lady Cat?" Grim inquired, pointing at the library.**

 **The outlaws gathered around the entrance as Cat and her brothers stepped into the library. The room's previous cluttered appearance was now a memory. Books, DVDs, and VHS and cassette tapes were separated by genre and stored on the shelves in alphabetical order. All of her father's records had also been separated and alphabetized in the library as well as in the record cabinet in the living room.** **All the magazines were also separated by type, while other papers were in boxes that were labeled and ready for Cat and her brothers to go through.**

" **Wow! I'm impressed!" Cat whistled. "This would've taken weeks for me to do!"**

" **Takes little time when ya got a lot of people involved in a big job," BZ laughed.**

" **So I see," she smiled.**

" **Your dad has – _had_ – a lotta neat records!" BZ added. "Especially all those old radio shows!" **

" **Plus that collection of IU basketball games on tape!" Yum added.**

 **Cat slipped a grateful nod at BZ for his verbal stumble. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one struggling with tenses. "Yeah, Daddy liked to listen to those tapes late at night," she explained. "Most of those recordings were made before people could make their own video recordings."**

" **Does that reel to reel player still work?" Shank asked. "It looks ancient."**

" **It's nearly as old as me, and as far as I know, it works. Finding the tapes for it is a pain, though. Reel to reel has virtually gone the way of the dinosaur," Cat remarked.**

" **It's heavy!" Yum declared.**

" **It's supposed to be!" She laughed. She glanced at Chuckie and Adrian and lifted an inquiring eyebrow. 'Looks like you two survived the study!"**

" **Come see for yourself!" Chuckie grinned, leading the way.**

" **We helped 'em once we finished in here," Grim explained. "There was more work in there than this room!"**

" **I know," she sighed tiredly. She reminded herself not to expect another miracle like the library. 'I'll be pleased if they made a dent in the job!'**

 **The study wasn't spic and span, but it didn't look like a tornado had passed through it, either. The cluttered desk was cleared. Neat piles of papers and magazines waited on it for sorting. All the loose pens, pencils and other office supplies had been gathered and stored in labeled boxes. The desk drawers and the large partitioned metal unit were also neat.**

" **Wow! You guys are good!" Cat grinned appreciatively.**

" **I accept that!" Chuckie beamed.**

" **And we found some really neat stuff, too!" Adrian chimed in, lifting one box off the desk and holding it out for her to inspect.**

" **Oh my!" Cat sighed. Inside was a wooden paddle that once held an elastic string attached to a ball; several books of yellow stamps with pictures of families engaged in fun activities from the 1960's; two label makers that used colored plastic strips and embedded each letter or symbol into the tape; a 3D puzzle block; some tools, and other items that seemed to delight and entrance both of her employees.**

" **What are these stamps for?" Adrian added, lifting the filled books from the box and passing them to Cat. "They don't look like postage stamps!"**

" **Lord, I feel old!" She laughed. "Once upon a time, businesses would give you stamps to collect based on your purchase. You put 'em in these books and once you filled enough books, you could redeem 'em for stuff."**

" **I kinda remember those!" BZ laughed. "My parents used them to get a bicycle for me one Christmas! Wonder if they're still any good."**

" **Probably just historical value," Cat observed. "Maybe the internet can give us an idea if they have any value."**

" **We got the computer desk cleaned up, too!" Chuckie pointed out. "You could save some wear and tear on your equipment and use your father's!"**

 **Cat shook her head. "No can do, darlin'. Daddy didn't have internet. I once tried to connect him to dial up, but it wouldn't take. I'm afraid it'll just be recycled once the hard drive is wiped. "**

" **I don't get it," Chuckie interjected. "Why would someone have a computer without internet access?"**

" **If you've never had internet access, you wouldn't miss it," Grim supplied. "He probably used it for games and shit like that."**

" **That's about the long and short of it," Cat explained, pointing to the jewel cases of games and puzzles. "I set up a template for the church bulletins for him, and he had addresses set up to print on labels. He relied more on the IBM Selectric II than he did the computer."**

" **That's the big typewriter, isn't it?" Chuckie inquired. He held up the box holding a set of ball like elements. "I can't believe people would stop in the middle of a page or sentence just to change the font! It's _so_ much easier on a computer!" **

" **Y'all** _ **still**_ **have to stop in the middle of a sentence to change fonts!" Cat pointed out with a smile. "This _is_ an antique in a way," she added. "Daddy kept a service contract on it, which is why it still works."**

" **He kept _everything_ in great shape," Adrian observed. **

**Cat nodded, finding it difficult to speak. Her father had always believed in buying quality and keeping products well maintained. It was something she'd learned from him, instead of buying cheap and having to replace things every year or two.**

" **You a'right, Lady Cat?" Yum asked concernedly.**

" **Yeah," she managed through the lump in her throat. "There's just so many memories hittin' me right now. Why don't we take all this stuff that needs to be sorted into the entertainment room? We can sort and discuss plans at the same time." She gathered an armful of magazines and limped back down the hall to the larger room.**

 **The men, including her brothers, gazed at her retreating back in wonder. Jan sighed and picked up a box of mail. "I think she wants to keep her mind occupied, guys."**

" **I accept that!" Chuckie agreed, picking up another box and following Jan from the study. The bikers and Adrian quickly followed.**

* * *

 **Tig was still reeling from the loss of his father – in – law, though he wasn't as worried about his wife as he had been the day before. That didn't keep him from wishing the situation was different so that he could be physically supporting her during what had to be an extremely difficult time. He'd learned a long time ago that wishing was the stuff of fairy tales.** **'Hell, Colleen's betrayal would've been enough to keep me from believin' in wishes comin' true if my parents hadn't beaten that shit outta me!' He mused grimly.**

 **The one thing he _could_ believe in was that Cat didn't hate him for their enforced separation. Her tired, yet firm assurances the previous evening had reinforced something she'd shared with him following their first weekend together. **

_**Tig knew he'd made the right decision to hook up with Cat Marshall when he left the coffeehouse after presenting her with the bracelet. He wasn't one for sentimentality, but she belonged to him now, and he wanted her to wear something that reflected that. 'I don't want her skin marred with one of those 'property of' tats. She'd prolly kick my ass for suggestin' it!' He grinned, sneaking another look at her in his rear view mirror before starting his Harley and pulling away.**_

 _ **He grinned with pride to think that he'd found a woman who enjoyed many of the same outdoor pleasures he did. She was a good rider and wasn't content to sit on the back of a guy's bike. 'Nope, that broad's gotta own her own bike and I like that independent streak in her!'**_

 _ **The club noticed his jubilant attitude, but most of his brothers attributed it to a weekend of debauchery. Tig didn't dissuade them from that idea, though he caught Chibs gazing inquiringly from time to time during the morning. He was aware that Chibs frequented the coffeehouse every morning and had grown fond of the owner. 'I don't want him hearin' about us through the grapevine,' Tig decided, taking his brother aside to talk privately during a break.**_

" _ **Just thought ya oughta know that I've hooked up with Cat," he announced without preamble.**_

 _ **Chibs' response was an intent look at the SAA. "Ah figgered t'was a matter o'tyme," he sighed.**_

" _ **I know you've been hangin' around the coffeehouse every mornin', and that ya have feelin's -"**_

" _ **'Old it brather," Chibs interjected. "Ah love 'er, shure, boot lyke a sistah. Ifn she maykes ye 'appy, Tiggy, Ah'm all fer it." His eyes flashed in amusement, tinged with a hint of warning. "Boot -"**_

 _ **Tig held up his hand with a laugh. "I read ya loud and clear, brother. It's not my intention to hurt her – ever. She's different."**_

" _ **Aye," Chibs grinned, throwing an arm around Tig's shoulder. "Tha' laidy isnae a croweater, ye cannae treat 'er lyke tha' other wimmen 'ere."**_

" _ **No shit!" Tig growled. "That's part of what I like about her. Cat's decent and she's not clingy."**_

 _ **Chibs squinted as he thought over Tig's comment. "Whad d'ye mean by dat?"**_

" _ **She didn't ask when I'd be back around, brother," he explained. "She just said 'See you when I see you'."**_

 _ **Chibs grinned admiringly. "Lyke Ah tole ye. She's diff'rent. She dresses diff'rent, carries 'erself different. She even behayves diff'rent. Don't mayke tha mistayke of tryin' ta turn 'er inta Gem or Tara."**_

" _ **Hell no!" Tig snorted. "I don't want a copy of either of 'em. Cat's decent. I – I need that in my life, brother."**_

" _ **So why aire ye talkin' ta**_ **me** **_aboot yer boodin' relayshunship wi' 'er? Ye want my blessin'?"_**

" _ **You're the closest she has to family around here," Tig shrugged.**_

 _ **Chibs stepped forward until he was nearly nose to nose with the SAA. He gazed into his brother's sapphire colored eyes, then enfolded Tig into a hearty hug, giving him the 'two back slap'. "Ye 'ave it, bratha."**_

 _ **After dinner that night at Cat's house, he asked the question that had been nagging at him all day. "Why didn't ya ask me when I'd be around again, baby? You**_ **couldn't** ** _have known I'd be back right away this mornin', much less turn up tonight!"_** _ **He did wonder if she had some kind of ESP, considering she had enough food prepared to feed them both. There was also the fact that she'd stocked the refrigerator with his favorite brand of beer.**_

" _ **No, I'm not a mind reader, love, so y'all don't have to cover your head with foil when you're around me!" Cat grinned at him across the table.**_

 _ **Tig tipped his beer at her while both eyebrows raised up his forehead in disbelief. "You sure about that?"**_

" _ **You forget, love, that I'm a preacher's kid."**_

" _ **What's**_ **that** ** _gotta do with the price of grass?" He growled._**

" _ **Not a thing, except that I learned at an early age to roll with the changes," she explained soberly. "Daddy often had church related business come up at an inopportune moment. Instead of helpin' him out, my birth mother always treated the church as a rival, always angry and upset about a sudden change of plans."**_

 _ **Alex frowned in consternation. "OK, so ya don't wanna come off like your mother. I**_ **still** ** _don't get why you didn't try to pin me down about a return engagement."_**

 _ **Cat rose fluidly from her chair to close the short distance between them, and slid onto his lap. She kissed his cheek and laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, nuzzling his neck in the process. "Because y'all are like a wild animal. You wouldn't be happy pinned in a cage, much less a frackin' schedule. My father and Bill were men with demandin', unpredictable professions. I just don't worry about set time schedules and go with the flow."**_

 _ **Alex laughed and held her close to him, awed by his incredible luck. She wasn't being cocky about her hold on him. She was the most up front woman he'd ever encountered. "Ya compare me to an animal, eh? What type?"**_

" _ **A mountain lion," she smiled. "A creature that is sleek, powerful, strong, silent, and deadly."**_

" _ **I like that," he grinned slyly. "Figures you'd bring a cat of some kind into it!"**_

 **Clay smiled at Tig's recollection while a feeling of relief shot through him. He had been concerned that this latest crisis would lead to Tig leaving the club once they got out of prison. 'We've _all_ considered the possibility once in our lives; anyone who says he hasn't is a fuckin' liar**

 **The prez had alternated between worrying that Tig might leave the club out of guilt and pondering the promise his friend had gotten from his wife. He knew Tig didn't handle guilt well; the SAA's mistake in shooting Donna Winston was proof of that.**

 **'For all his weird tendencies, Tig has a heart and that mistake hurt him a lot,' Clay reminded himself. 'Something like this is bound to bring all that back to the surface again. I hope it doesn't come down to him havin' to choose between her and the club. One of us won't like the outcome, and this time it might be the club!'**

 **Clay tried to seek solace in Tig's end of the conversation. It sounded like the SAA was comparing Cat's situation to some other gash's, and if that was the case, the Prez might be worried for nothing.** **The question wasn't one that Clay wanted to discuss in front of their brothers, which was why he'd teased the story about the stage show out of his friend. It helped alleviate a lot of tension and worry for their brothers, and put Tig in a more relaxed state of mind.**

 **When they met up again for lunch, Clay suggested the two of them talk privately in the exercise yard. The Prez made it sound like a casual request, not that Tig – or any of the rest of the club – had much choice in agreeing to such a request.** **They walked away from their brothers and past the basketball goals and other equipment where the other inmates were blowing off steam until they arrived at the very spot where they had talked the day before about Blaine Marshall's passing.** **To Clay's surprise, Tig came right out to reassure his Prez that he wasn't going to leave the club. He explained his reasoning, including Cat's approach to dealing with the club.**

" **So you're definitely not gonna want out when we leave here," Clay replied, wanting to hear the words spoken out loud by his friend.**

" **I thought about it," Tig admitted. "I don't like her havin' to deal with this on her own. But she didn't say one word against me last night, even though she had every right."**

" **And she compares ya to a mountain lion?" Clay grinned wider.**

" **Yeah. Ya gotta problem with that?"**

" **Your colorin' is all wrong. Mountain lions are tawny. You're hair's too dark," Clay pointed out.**

" **A panther then," Tig grinned slyly, puffing out his chest with pride. "Either way, it means I'm sleek, powerful, and dangerous."**

 **Clay rolled his eyes in mock disgust. "Jesus Christ! Ya hold a pretty high opinion of yourself!"**

 **Tig smirked and lit a new cigarette. "Not opinion. Fact."**

 **Clay clamped his teeth onto his cigar, stifling the snort of laughter at Tig's self assessment. He felt better about his SAA's current state of mind, but there was still the day of the funeral to contend with, and he needed to discuss that with the rest of the club.** " **It's getting a little crowded around here," Clay growled, strolling away from the hunkered SAA. He wasn't worried about Tig's safety. They were within sight of the rest of the club and could reach him in a matter of seconds if anyone tried to fuck with him.**

* * *

 **While Chuckie fed page after page into the shredder, Cat and her companions sorted through the mass quantities of magazines and other mail that had accumulated since she and Alex had visited her father.**

" **I never realized how much mail Dad receives!" Jan remarked as he blacked out the address label on yet another news magazine.**

 **Blaine's friend, Mack, had stopped in while Cat and her brothers were out and offered to help with the clean up. It had been his idea to donate the magazines to the area nursing homes.**

" **If we're goin' to do that, I can't see the sense in tearin' up the front covers to destroy the address labels!" Cat decided. "Most of 'em are printed into the page anyway, no reason they can't be blacked out with a permanent marker."**

" **I'll take that job," Jan volunteered, picking up a marker and settling in a chair to work. Some of the magazines still carried separate labels, which Jan was able to carefully peel from the magazine and pass along to Chuckie to shred.**

" **I like this thing!" Chuckie pointed out as he worked. "It makes the job a lot easier than cutting paper with scissors!"**

" **The garage doesn't have a shredder?" Cat inquired archly. "Thought that was a prerequisite for a business!"**

" **They should. Gem's kinda retentive where documents are concerned. She recently had me destroying invoices and shit from ten years' back with scissors!" Chuckie explained.**

 **"Me-owtch! That had to hurt!" Cat winced sympathetically. "We'll have to talk to her about that when we get back."**

" **I accept that!" Chuckie grinned.**

" **Say, Cat," Mack spoke up, pointing at the growing pile of ministerial related magazines. "My minister is pretty new to the job and could really use some of those magazines about the ministry!"**

" **Think he could make use of some of the study guides?" Cat inquired.**

" **If Mack's parson can't, I know of one who can!" Daniel replied. "I was going to suggest it, but didn't want to come off as a vulture."**

" **Hell!" Cat snorted. "That ain't bein' a vulture, that's just bein' practical! Daddy was givin' away a lot of his study guides and books long before he got too weak to deal with things!"**

 **Daniel and Jan shared the results of their visit to the nursing home with the group as the worked. "Mom took the news rather well, if you consider that she talked about him five minutes later as if he were still alive as taking the news well!" Jan remarked.**

" **I imagine it was a bit of a shock to y'all, Jan, considerin' how long it's been since you last saw her," Cat remarked.**

" **It was. And hearing her speak of Dad as if she hadn't just learned he was dead was pretty distressing. I didn't know what to say!" Jan admitted.**

" **She's been like that for some time," Daniel pointed out. "You never really get used to it, no matter how often you see her. Dad was the epitome of patience with her. He never got exasperated by her inability to remember what he'd just told her!"**

" **Wow! I don't think I could be _that_ patient!" Cavey whistled. "The more I 'ear about the vicar, the more I respect 'im!"**

" **Daddy had that effect on people," Cat choked. "He was no saint; I saw him lose his temper a few times in my life, but it was only because he'd been pushed past his limit."**

 **The brothers were relieved that Cat didn't get offended by their decision to pay any costs for their mother's transportation without asking her input. She merely nodded acceptance of their decision, thankful that the nursing home was willing to help them get their mother to the service and the viewing.**

 **Cat was more annoyed at the mountain of financial donation requests her father received from various organizations. The mass mailings alone were repetitive in nature, but the unsolicited gifts angered her, causing her to snort in derision every time she glanced at the boxes of pens, pencils, clocks, calendars, note pads and other 'gifts' he'd been sent.**

" **I can't blame him for not opening some of this crap!" Daniel growled, tossing another unsolicited token into a box. "Do these so called charitable organizations _really_ believe ministers are easy prey?"**

" **Yes, a lot of them. Most of this is the result of givin' once. They put you on a mailing list in hopes you'll give 'em more, and often prime the pump with all these 'gifts'!" Cat growled angrily, pointing at the boxes filled with pens, notepads, and other objects.**

" **All the money these asshats waste on buyin' this shit could be put to their charity!" Shank pointed out.**

" **That would be too much like right, darlin'," Cat remarked grimly. "They like to use the 'guilt' factor, hence the personalized crap they send. Just _look_ at all these checks Daddy was goin' to send out and never got around to mailin'!" She held up a stack of checks written to some of the charities.**

" **Are you goin' to send 'em out, Lil Sis?" Jan asked.**

" **Not to the ones that sent 'guilt gifts'," Cat announced. "Those are goin' in the shredder. There's some here that Daddy supported religiously – no pun intended – and I'll send those out, along with notes that they take him off their mailing list."**

" **We can do that over the next few days," Yum suggested. "I'd like to give that Selectric a try, anyway."**

" **You're on, darlin'!" Cat grinned. "There's certain jobs I'm more than happy to delegate!"**

 **That reminded her of her desire to contact the churches her father had served in order to personally inform them of his passing.**

" **But Lady Cat! Didn't that fella you talked to today say that he was goin' to put the obit on the Conference website?" BZ protested.**

" **He did, but there are _some_ things that need a more personal touch!" Cat insisted quietly.**

" **Why don't you let one of us do it, sis?" Daniel asked.**

" **Because it's something I feel compelled to do," she explained. "For Daddy."**

" **Why don't we all take a break and let Cat make the calls in relative peace?" Mack offered. "I'll take some of these study guides to my pastor, and see what else he might be interested in."**

" **We'll take the financial paperwork to Blaine's accountant, now that we've got it all sorted out!" Daniel added, glancing at Jan, who nodded agreement.**

" **I'm sure glad Daddy had his bills on auto pay!" Cat sighed.**

" **I accept that!" Chuckie grinned. "Otherwise the house would've been pretty dark and stuffy without utilities."**

 **The brothers, along with Adrian and the 'Illinois Boys', decided to cart the bags full of shredded papers, the newspapers, and other recyclables to the park where the recycle center was located. Chuckie announced he would stay at the house in case Cat needed anything.**

* * *

 **Clay approached Bobby, Juice, Happy, and Jax in the exercise yard. He'd left Tig squatting beside the fence near the highway. The President was certain his friend was in a better frame of mind and wanted to make sure he stayed that way.**

" **How's Tig?"**

" **Not planning to quit, that's the important thing," Clay growled, settling onto a bench overlooking the exercise yard. "But we're not outta the woods yet."**

 **The club as a whole nodded in mutual understanding. They all knew the effects 'Mr. Reaper' left in his wake after taking a loved one; the entire club had experienced that recently with the loss of Half – Sack. The loss of a family member, however, was harder than losing a brother, and could lead the mourner to extreme reactions.**

 **Opie had taken off right after Donna's funeral. He didn't say goodbye to his children or parents. He _did_ leave a note informing them he needed time to come to terms with the loss, but for three weeks, both his family and his club wondered if he'd come back. They had worried Tig might opt to leave the only life he'd known for years. ****Their collective sigh of relief was nearly enough to clear some of the dust clinging to the bleachers. They men settled down in a group around Clay, recognizing that he had more to tell them.**

" **We've gotta tread carefully the next few days," Clay continued.**

" **We don't know what day the funeral's gonna be," Bobby pointed out.**

" **Sometime this week, from what Tig learned last night," Clay replied. "Likely he'll find out more tonight."**

" **The hard day for him will be the funeral," Jax mused quietly.**

" **Then we need to make sure he's not left alone that day. We need to do somethin' to keep his mind off it," Clay pointed out gruffly.**

 **Happy pulled a sheet of paper out of his back pocket, unfolded it, and passed it to Clay. "I think this might do it," he growled.**

 **Clay glanced down at the creased piece of paper. Two drawings covered the sheet; one of a girl doll holding an AK-47 with tears streaming down her face, the other was the emblem that adorned the trunk of Cat's motorcycle.**

" **OK, I'll bite. What's this gotta do with keepin' Tig's mind off the funeral?" Clay inquired.**

" **Simple. Tig's been havin' me work on this tat since we got here," Happy explained, tapping on the doll art. "He thought it up."**

" **Why a doll when he's afraid of 'em?" Bobby inquired darkly. "That don't make sense!"**

" **He says it's a tribute to Donna and he thinks incorporatin' his fear of dolls into it might help remind him not to take shit at face value right off the bat," Happy shrugged.**

" **Why is the doll crying?" Juice asked.**

" **And what's this got to do with it?" Jax pointed to the letter C with the 'at' symbol.**

 **Happy grinned sardonically. "I didn't think it was fair to Cat to put some other woman on her old man's chest. The doll is cryin' to represent the shared loss of Donna and Cat's father. I figure it'll take a few hours to finish both of these tats, and the day of the funeral would be the best day to do 'em."**

" **I've seen the work on the Donna tat," Bobby admitted. "Where the fuck is the one for Cat gonna go?"**

" **Right over his heart," Happy growled, glaring at his brothers. "Where else?"**

" **Have ya mentioned the extra tat to him?" Clay inquired. "Ya know he's picky about 'em, not like these young guys that hafta have ink all over 'em!"**

 **Jax and Juice exchanged amused glances. It was a constant source of amusement for the older men that they, along with Happy, had numerous tattoos.**

 **Jax had enlisted Happy's tattoo expertise after his son was born. Thomas' name now adorned his entire lower arm. He'd wanted to get it down much earlier, but had to wait until the birth. Tara didn't want to learn the sex of her child until the delivery.**

" **Yeah, I told him," Happy admitted. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but once these things go on, they're a bitch to take off."**

" **I'm sure he saw the logic in your suggestion," Clay grinned wickedly.**

" **Nah, Cat's not that way," Happy retorted.**

" **How would _you_ know?" Jax challenged. **

" **You were too drunk to remember what went on the night Sack got killed," Tig informed the VP as he sauntered up to the group.**

" **Suppose ya fill me in," the VP challenged.**

" **I've got this," Happy interjected. Turning to Jax, he continued, "You _do_ remember that we gathered at Tig and Cat's to get away from the civilians at the clubhouse?" **

**When Jax nodded, the former Nomad continued, "Well, I knew Cat was a little skittish around me, so I had a heart to heart with her about dealin' with a parent that has cancer. We clicked on that issue, and I figured out she's damn decent people. Not the type to object to Tig wantin' to make amends for a mistake!"**

" **My woman won't get green eyed over the fuckin' tribute!" Tig snorted. His eyes twinkled with amusement as he glanced at Happy's drawing for the second intended tattoo. "But I'm not against havin' _my_ woman's name on my skin." **

**Jax flushed over Tig's remark. Though his son's names were imbedded on his body, he'd not yet had Tara's name imbedded onto his skin. Being reminded of it by his step – father's buddy didn't make the pill any easier to swallow.**

" **How _is_ your mom, Hap?" Clay inquired, quickly guiding the conversation to safer waters. "You've not mentioned her since we got in."**

" **Not happy about me bein' here, but otherwise hanging in there," Happy grunted. "It's good to have the funds on the callin' card to be able to talk to her weekly."**

" **You can call her more often than that, Hap," Tig reminded his brother.**

" **Once a week is about all Mom can take," Happy explained quietly. "Those new meds are really kickin' her ass."**

" **Sorry to hear that, brother," Bobby announced solemnly.**

" **At least she's still around for me to talk to," Happy replied quietly. "I'm grateful for that much."**

* * *

" **Jesus Christ!" Dawn fumed angrily. "Don't they listen to anything besides country and religious music in this state?" She was trying to find something worth listening to on the radio and becoming more desperate by the minute.**

 **The AM stations had already proved to be a vast wasteland of talk, news, and sports. There was one alternative format station from the Evansville college, but it faded out after she'd traveled a few miles from the airport.**

 **The FM band didn't seem much different The rental car didn't have automatic scan, so she was forced to turn the dial to change stations. It seemd like she was finding more commercials than music on the first pass. "Farm equipment, seeds, farm implement stores! Ugh!"**

 **She returned to the start of the FM band, and relaxed when she found the campus radio station for Vincennes University. 'At last! Something that won't make me sick to my stomach!' She enthused.** _ **'The Blazer'**_ **sounded** **like it catered to her age group with its music format. There was no mention of crops, fertilizer, or boots on that station. It** _ **was**_ **a noncommercial station, so there were the occasional public service announcements and 'Community Calendar' references, but Dawn could live with those over the other drek she'd listened to.**

 **Once she had gotten out of the Evansville City Limits, Dawn found herself in a wide open green area encompassing both sides of the four lane highway leading north. 'I've never seen so much grass in my life that can't be put in a joint!'** **The miles of unchanging green land continued to depress her, as did the size of the towns she passed through on her way Northbound on US Highway 41. Her distress increased when her nose picked up the unmistakable odor of a pig farm.**

" **Oh my God!" She shrieked, holding her nose with one hand while gripping the steering wheel with the other. "How can these hayseeds breath that shit?"** **A glance in her rear view mirror informed her that a patrol officer was following, so that she couldn't speed up to get away from the stench. She'd just have to endure it for as long as it took to get away from the stink.** **To add insult to injury, as soon as she'd managed to drive into an area with breathable air, another foul odor assaulted her breathing; that of a dead skunk that lay squashed in the middle of the road.**

 **Dawn lifted her watering eyes to the Heavens and cried, " _Why_? Is this supposed to be some kind of payback? I'm tryin' to do a good deed here!" She ignored the tiny little voice that reminded her that her good deed was tainted by her greed. "Whoever called country air fresh never spent time in the country!" **

**The atmosphere finally cleared, and Dawn wasn't subjected to further olfactory assaults as she neared Vincennes. As her rental passed the city limits on the south side of town, Dawn was heartened to pass several 'big box' stores and major chain restaurants. "No Starbucks, but at least this town's not completely dead!"**

 **She glanced at the map on her cell phone to make sure she wasn't on the wrong street and continued carefully making her way to the Marshall home. With the school year in full swing, there were a large number of cars, bicycles, and pedestrians zipping about. "It's almost as busy as LA traffic!"**

 **Dawn finally turned into the driveway of her step – grandfather's residence and turned off the ignition. She didn't get out right away, just sat and enjoyed the fact that she'd gotten from the city limits to the house without getting into an accident.**

 **Dawn's curiosity was piqued at the sight of a few motorcycles parked in the drive. The bikes were Harleys, but unlike her father's Dyna, bore no emblems reflecting a club designation. "Damn! I didn't think 'Step Mommy Dearest' knew any other bikers! Wonder if Daddy knows it?" She would certainly store that tidbit for future reference.**

 **She looked up at the plate glass window near the front door straight into the eyes of a bearded but slightly built man with a receding hairline. She waved at him as she opened the car door. The man disappeared from the window like a startled deer.**

 **Dawn decided to leave her bag in the car. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to get, even though Cat** _ **had**_ **invited her to attend the funeral. No reason to drag her carry bag with her until she knew where she'd be staying.**

* * *

 **While Cat went to the newly cleaned study to make her calls, her brothers, Mack, the 'Illinois Boys' and her two employees loaded the Chrysler, Mack's pick up, and Daniel's van with the items going to recycling and donation** . **Mack took off to make his set of deliveries whle the other men remained standing in the drive way. It was their opportunity to talk about matters they weren't comfortable discussing in front of Blaine's friend.**

" **What took you and Lady Cat so long to get back, Cavey?" BZ inquired grimly. "Thought all she had to do was the shit at the funeral home!"**

 **Cavey exhaled a plume of smoke through his nose. "There's a lot involved in that kind of thing, guv."**

" **But Dad preplanned it!" Daniel protested.**

" **True dat, but there was still a lot of stuff for Lady Cat to do, and not just with the funeral."**

 **The 'Illinois Boys' exchanged guarded looks, while both Adrian and Chuckie blanched. They all knew what type of 'stuff' Cavey was referring to, but weren't sure he should say more in front of Cat's brothers.**

" **We know Alex is in jail," Jan assured the other men.**

" **But does Miss Cat know that you know?" Chuckie inquired challengingly.**

" **She does," Daniel confirmed, smiling indulgently at the man's loyalty to his sister. "As long as Alex makes her happy, we're ok with it."**

" **So spill, Cavey. What'd Lil Sis do now?" Jan added.**

" **I don't want to betray Lady Cat's trust!" Cavey protested.**

" **But if it's botherin' ya, it's best to share it and get done with it so we're not blindsided later," BZ pointed out.**

" **A'right," Cavey sighed in resignation. "Lady Cat spent some time after meetin' with the funeral people on the phone tryin' to set up a way for T – ah, Alex – to watch the funeral. I think the warden made it kinda difficult for 'er to set up."**

" **In what way?" Daniel asked, ignoring Cavey's verbal slip.**

" **Meanin' 'e was shakin' 'er down! She went straight from the funeral 'ome to this financial planner's office, and then entered into _another_ phone call to finalize shit. I've got a bad feelin' she's going to get screwed." **

**The outlaws exchanged grim looks. Each of them knew just how corrupt some correctional officials could be.**

" **I'll bet it was the warden," Grim observed.**

" **What makes you think that?" Adrian inquired.**

 **The outlaws laughed derisively, causing Adrian to turn several shades of red.**

" **We're not laughin' at ya, kid," Shank informed the young artist.**

" **Sounded like it to me," Adrian retorted.**

" **Naw, just at your innocence," BZ assured him. "You believe people in a position of authority like the Stockton warden don't abuse their power."**

" **Miss Cat doesn't believe that!" Adrian protested.**

" **Lady Cat 'ad a good example from 'er father," Cavey explained. "Trust me, kid, she's the exception instead of the rule."**

" **I accept that," Chuckie added. "The warden was suspected of some pretty shady dealings. Everyone in prison talked about it, but no one could prove anything."**

" **Sounds like he's still doin' it," Yum stated.**

" **Just what has Lil Sis gotten herself into?" Jan groaned, sinking onto the passenger seat of his brother's van.**

" **Prolly nothin'," Shank replied grimly. "The problem with this kind of shakedown is that there's no guarantee the fucktard won't take the money and renege on the agreement," Shank observed dryly.**

" **You don't know Miss Cat!" Adrian grinned. "I'll be my last dollar that she's made sure that he doesn't!"**

" **I agree," Daniel smirked. "You guys didn't see how she turned the tables on that white supremacist that tried to take over Charming a few months ago. It's still on the coffeehouse website."**

" **I remember watching that," Jan brightened. "I don't know what got her into making digital recordings, but I'm willing to bet my last dollar she's going to turn the tables on that warden asshole!"**

" **Speaking of turning the tables, did everything get settled for the funeral?" Daniel asked.**

" **I never realized 'ow much goes into plannin' a funeral," Cavey replied. ""I don't know _where_ she found the energy to do all that shit in her condition! It wore me out, and all I did was sit around and wait!"**

 **"Hell, man!" Yum snickered. "Waitin' on women is** _ **always**_ **exhaustin'!"**

 **The men chuckled over Black Robin's remark. The levity was welcome, like the sun poking through dark clouds on a stormy day.**

" **Even though 'er dad preplanned, there were still a lot of decisions for 'er to make."**

 **He told them about the trip to the headstone maker and the visit to the florist to choose the casket spray.**

" **She also purchased a single red rose and requested that a black velvet ribbon be tied around the stem, along with a crystal on the ribbon," Cavey added.**

" **That's Miss Cat's signature memento," Adrian spoke up. "She belonged to a fan group in Indianapolis when she lived there that was into the actor Gerard Butler. She said that whenever one of the group suffered a loss, a rep from the club would give the bereaved member a black ribboned rose like the one in the** _ **Phantom of the Opera**_ **movie."**

" **She did that at the grave for Deputy Chief Hale and for my friend, Otto, when his wife was killed," Chuckie stated.**

" **She probably doesn't expect any of her old friends to attend the funeral," Adrian remarked. "But why put it** _ **in**_ **her father's coffin?"**

" **Maybe it's 'er special way to 'onour 'er dad," Cavey murmured. "She also made a stop at the local cop shop to check into that RO your father took out."**

 **Daniel and Jan exchanged confused looks. "We figured it expired with Dad's passing," Daniel remarked.**

 **"So did we," Cavey included his brothers in the acknowledgment. "Your father 'ad 'er added to the document, and it prevents the fucktard from remaining in the county as long as she's 'ere."**

" **That's some good thinking on Dad's part," Daniel acknowledged.**

" **Then let's get these errands done so we can get back and keep an eye out for that 'Brownie' asshat!" Grim stated.**

 **BZ handed a prepaid burner to Chuckie, who was staying behind. "This is set up to call me. If anyone strange shows up at the house, just press dial, and we'll be on the way."**

" **I accept that," Chuckie replied solemnly, slipping the phone in his shirt pocket.**

* * *

 **Calling the ministers of the churches her father had served took more out of Cat emotionally than she'd anticipated. The easiest calls were the ones where she was able to leave a short message and directing the minister to the Conference website for more information.** **The ones that were hardest on her were thes calls where she spoke directly to the current minister assigned to the church her father had once served. "I realize that most of the members who knew him might not be with you these days, but I felt those who might remember him would want to know," she explained to those ministers.**

 **Many of them knew of her father's reputation in the Conference, and were shocked and saddened by the news of his passing. Some of them immediately recalled a treasured memory of their own to share with her. She realized that the ministers needed to talk about her father, though they didn't know that their stories felt like a knife stabbing her in the heart. Somehow she maintained her composure during each call, thanking the parsons for their kind words.**

 **The men were still running errands when she completed the last call. She could hear the shredder grinding away in the television room, so she knew Chuckie was keeping himself occupied. She decided to go lay down in her room and try to relax. She needed to escape her physical and emotional pain for awhile and hoped to do so in a brief nap. Better yet, she hoped to _finally_ have a chance to mourn her father's passing. **

**She glanced at the clock on the dresser across the room from her. It was past time for Pete's meeting with the warden. 'I sure hope things went well! I don't trust that man any further than I can throw him!'** **Her smart phone chimed, indicating a new email had come in on her business account, the only one set to give off an alert. 'Now what?' She sighed resignedly before powering up the laptop. She had it plugged into a phone jack and had installed an older dial up version of the internet so her could access her email from the house. Two new emails were waiting in the inbox, one from Pete, the other from Ally Lowen. Both were marked 'urgent'.**

 **Before she could decide on which email to open, her cell phone chimed again with an incoming text alert. The message was short:** _ **"Safe and sound in Charming, but be prepared for an angry call. Email explains it all. Pete."**_

 **'Guess that decides that!' She chuckled, clicking on Pete's email. There was a video attachment that she didn't bother trying to open. "I'll need to go to a place with wifi; this will _never_ play on dial up!' **

**Just as she finished reading the email, the default ring tone went off, alerting her to an incoming call. Considering Pete's email, she wasn't surprised to see it was from the Stockton Warden**

 **'This is goin' to be interestin'!' She grinned, activating the call before it could go to voice mail. "Anything wrong, warden?"**

" **You know damn well there is!" The warden screamed. "I _never_ agreed to having the transaction recorded!" **

**Cat's grin widened. "You never said it _couldn't_ be recorded," she countered smoothly. **

" **That's a technicality and you know it!" Warden Moore screamed defiantly.**

" **Criminal charges have been dropped for technicalities, Warden," she replied sweetly. "About time the good guys win on a technicality."**

" **I don't think anyone would consider _you_ a good guy!" The warden snarled. **

" **I'm sure the press will have a different opinion when they get a copy of the video!"**

" **That's blackmail!" The warden protested hotly.**

" **Call the cops and make a complaint," she challenged. " _I've_ got nothin' to lose!" **

" **You bitch!" Moore growled.**

" **I've been called worse," Cat laughed dryly. "Now get this straight, Warden. Y'all _are_ goin' to allow Tig to use your office for the viewin'. Ms. Lowen will arrive an hour early with a change of clothin' for him and a meal. He's to be allowed some time to meet with her followin' the service before he's returned to gen pop. Do we have an understandin'?" **

**There was a long silence from Moore before she heard a long, suffering sigh, "Do I have a choice?"**

" **Of course you have a choice," Cat assured him. "You can agree to my terms, or you can call in a complaint on me and risk being outed."**

" **Fine!" The warden growled. "Have it your way!"**

 **'I intend to!' Cat thought triumphantly. "I was hopin' y'all would make the logical choice!"**

" **Will I get the recording after the service?" The warden asked.**

" **It's stayin' safe and sound where y'all can't find it. If you betray me by makin' Tig or any other member of the club suffer the consequences for our arrangement, I'll get the video off to the proper authorities quicker than y'all can high tail it to Mexico!"** **She heard the warden's sharp intake of breath and smiled in grim triumpj. "By the way, in case y'all are harborin' thoughts of espionage, there's more than one copy in a safe place," she advised coldly.**

" **You're bluffing!" The warden snapped.**

" **Do y'all really want to take that chance?" She retorted. "Or maybe y'all missed the news coverage about that Peace Rally I staged against the League of American Nationalists a few months ago. I'm sure it's on line somewhere. If I were you, I would fold and walk away from the table."**

 **Pete's jibe about underestimating the woman rang in his mind. He knew without her saying so that his scheme to pad his bank account had just met an untimely end, but he needed to hear her say so. "Just _what_ do you consider betrayal, madam?" **

**Cat grinned sardonically at the snide spin the warden put on the word 'madam'. It was a spin she'd used many times herself. "Other than the obvious, if I hear _one_ peep about y'all shakin' down any other inmate, their family, or a potential vendor, the recordin' gets released. You got that?" **

**Moore sighed heavily in resignation. The woman had his balls in a vice and wouldn't hesitate to add pressure just to watch him squirm. "I've got it," he acknowledged reluctantly, then he added a vehement curse. "I hope you get what's coming to you in the long run!"**

" **You're at the back of a very long line, Warden," Cat retorted.**

" **I'm a patient man, Mrs. Trager," he replied before abruptly ending the call.**

 **Cat shrugged off the warden's threat and tapped out an acknowledgment to Pete, praising him for a job well done. " _No worries about lettin' the video out of the bag, darlin',"_ she wrote. _"And I appreciate the warnin'. The warden called, madder than a wet hen. He's not goin' to give anyone any trouble."_**

 **Then she opened the email from Ally to find a wriggling can of worms in the form of a picture of Jacob Hale.**

* * *

 **Vlin kept rotating his gaze from one rear view mirror to the other all the way back to Charming. He didn't relax his vigilance until they crossed the town line, and even then he remained watchful in case the sheriff's department had been alerted about Pete.**

 **The hang around raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw the turn signal begin blinking on the Cruiser. Both vehicles slowed to a stop before entering the town proper. Pete was out of the Cruiser and walking up to Vlin's Harley before the biker had the kick stand down.**

" **You OK, Pete?"**

" **I'm fine. Just wanted to thank you for having my back," hd smiled shakily.**

" **It was Ima's idea. She was worried about ya," Vlin shrugged. "She called Kozik and he gave me the job. You kinda had me worried when ya stopped back there to fuck with the computer."**

" **Sorry about that; I had a feeling that the sooner the video got off to Miss Cat and Ms. Lowen, the better," Pete blushed sheepishly.**

" **You're prolly right," the hangaround grinned. "I imagine your boss is gonna get an earful from that fucktard."**

" **I sent her a text to warn her to expect one," Pete admitted.**

" **Kid, you're fast! I never even noticed!" Vlin whistled in admiration. "Too bad ya don't ride a bike, you might make a good addition to the club."**

 **Pete blushed a deeper red at the outlaw's praise. "I'm too chicken to ride, Vlin. I kinda prefer a lot of metal around me. Besides, I'm too good to be an outlaw."**

 **Vlin kicked the motorcycle's stand up from the ground and centered the bike in preparation for starting. "I don't know about that, Pete!"**

" **Well, I'm happy just being a friend to the club, and helping any way I can," Pete assured the rider.**

" **You be safe getting that Cruiser back to Cat's house, and keep your head down for a few hours!" Vlin cautioned before starting the Harley's engine.**

 **Pete lifted a hand in a farewell gesture and walked back to the Cruiser as the Harley sped off towards the compound.**

* * *

 **Once she got over the fright of seeing Jacob Hale's mug on her computer screen, Cat read over the message from Ally, grimacing over the ominous news.** ' **Hale's targeting the club, there's no doubt about it,' she observed. 'I hope Ally can buy Tina Lou a little time with her evidence.'**

 **She continued reading the rest of the email, snorting with disgust to learn that Hale had rammed through a request to use imminent domain against Elliott Oswald's land during the council meeting she'd missed.**

" _ **Elliott's asked me to represent him in his legal defense against it,**_ **" Ally wrote. "** _ **We won't win in the long run, but it'll slow Hale down a few notches**_ **."**

" **An interstate exchange** _ **and**_ **big business in Charming? Has the man lost his mind?" She hooted in disbelief. "The** _ **only**_ **reason he pulled this now is because he thinks there's no opposition with the majority of the club in prison! Has** _ **he**_ **got another think comin'!"**

 **She tapped out a reply to Ally, informing the lawyer of her success in getting approval for Tig to experience a video conference for the funeral. "** _ **If it's possible to bring a change of shirt for him, bring his long sleeved black shirt from the house. Pete will give you access,**_ **" she wrote. "** _ **Given the time difference, if y'all will bring him something for lunch, I'll make sure to pay you back**_ **."**

 **She ended the note by suggesting the lawyer share the intel about Tina Lou's house with Opie and Chibs. " _I'm sure they'll be interested in Hale's plot to turn Charming into another big box wilderness. In the meantime, keep this copy of the video meeting Pete had with Warden Moore someplace safe, just in case it's needed_." **

**She thought a few moments over Ally's suggestion that the club handle Earl Halliwell, Senior's, the Delaney's, and other SAMCRO related properties in and around the Liberty Street area. Ally suggested that she incorporate those residences into the business consolidation she was drawing up for Cat.**

" ** _That's another item y'all should take to Ope and Chibs,"_ she wrote. " _I'd feel more comfortable havin' their input; they may even know someone more qualified than me to handle it. I expect to be back within a month, but y'all need to get in touch before then, feel free to call or email, dependin' on the level of trauma involved._ " **

**She sent the email just as a light tap sounded on the closed door.** " **Miss Cat, it's Chuckie. A strange car's pulling into the drive."**

" **Oh shit! That fucktard couldn't be so bold as to show up here!" She cried, rushing to open the door.**

" **It doesn't look like a guy driving, Miss Cat," Chuckie added apologetically.**

" **I accept that!" She sighed in relief, though she couldn't help wondering who could be showing up a day early, when she was least prepared to deal with more visitors.**

* * *

 **Dawn pressed the button beside her step grandfather's front door, listening to the 'ding dong' of the bell announcing her arrival. 'I wonder what kind of reception I'm gonna get?'** **She didn't have long to wait. The door swung open to reveal her step – mother, who not only looked surprised to see her, but also looked pretty banged up.**

" **Dawn! Come on in!" Cat smiled tiredly, holding the screen door open to allow her step daughter to enter the house. "I thought y'all said you weren't goin' to come!"**

" **Changed my mind, Cat," Dawn replied while stepping into the house. She glanced furtively around the formal front room, making quick note of the quality of the furnishings. 'Old man and his wife were doin' pretty good from the looks of things!'**

" **I'm glad you did," Cat stated warmly, gazing out the front door at the rental car. "Did Fawn come with you?"**

" **Nah, she couldn't get off work, even for one day," Dawn lied smoothly.**

" **I _don't_ accept that!" The man standing next to her step – mother blurted. **

" **I beg your pardon?" Dawn frowned angrily. "Who the Hell are _you_?" **

" **I know you're tired from the trip, Dawn, but that's no excuse to be rude to my friend," Cat growled warningly, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Chuckie Marsten, this is Dawn. If y'all haven't guessed from the attitude, she's one of Tig's daughters."**

 **Dawn flushed in embarrassment from her step – mother's admonishment. 'Not even here five minutes and I've managed to step in a big pile of shit!'**

" **I accept that!" Chuckie grinned. "I'd offer to shake hands, but my prosthetics tend to weird people out," he held up his hands to demonstrate. "And I meant it's terrible your sister couldn't get time off."**

" **Oh," Dawn muttered apologetically. "I see."**

 **Dawn's initial combative reaction to Chuckie's comment made the hair on the back of Cat's neck stand up. 'She acted as if she thought Chuckie was callin' her out as a liar, and that's somethin' I can't just attribute to travel fatigue! There's more to this change of heart of hers than meets the eye and if her appraisal of the front room is any indication, I have a good idea why she's _really_ here!' **

**Chuckie nervously moved behind Cat when Dawn challenged him. Finding out that the girl was Tig's daughter made him slightly apprehensive.**

" **No worries, Chuckie," Cat squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Dawn's a bit fatigued from crossin' time zones," Cat murmured soothingly. "She's probably thirsty from the drive, so why don't y'all get her a glass of ice water?"**

 **Chuckie gave her a relieved look before darting off to the relative safety of the kitchen.**

" **Thanks for coverin' for me. I didn't mean to scare the guy," Dawn apologized, forcing every ounce of sincerity she could into the statement.**

" **You didn't," Cat grinned, indicating for her step – daughter to take a seat. "Chuckie's used to bein' around your father, and _he_ can be pretty intense at times!"**

" **True dat," Dawn agreed, settling onto the sofa. "Looks like ya got a little banged up," she added, indicating the other woman's obvious injuries.**

" **Road rash. Nearly got hit by a runaway pick up the other day," Cat shrugged. "It looks worse than it really is."**

" **Still, people at the service are gonna notice," Dawn insisted.**

" **Look, kiddo, while I'm not a firm believer in usin' make up, it doesn't mean I don't know how to cover up a few scrapes and bruises!"**

" **No offense, Cat!" Dawn held up her hands in the universal gesture of surrender.**

" **None taken, darlin'. Just educatin' y'all. As for the hands, there's nothin' against the use of gloves at a funeral," her step – mother added.**

" **Sounds like ya got it covered, then," Dawn replied. She accepted the glass of water from Chuckie with a friendly smile, which he reciprocated before taking a plastic cup filled with crushed ice to his employer.**

" **Thanks, darlin'. I was feelin' a little dry."**

" **I figured as such," Chuckie beamed before taking a seat directly across from his employer. His hand brushed against the cell phone BZ had given him, reminding him of the biker's instructions.** **'No need to call the guys, despite those rumors at the garage about Dawn havin' to** **suddenly** **leave Charming. I should be able to handle her if she tries to cause Cat any trouble.'**

 **Dawn glanced towards Chuckie, noting his intense gaze on her. 'This is gonna be a problem. If he's a friend of the club, he probably knows that I stole that money from Cat! That's probably why he's starin' at me!'**

" **I know it was a long trip for y'all, Dawn, and you're welcome to stay here, though the accommodations are a little tight," Cat explained. "One of my brother's is sleepin' in Daddy's room. I – I just couldn't face sleepin' there."**

" **I guess not," Dawn confirmed, feeling a reluctant sympathy for her step – mother. The slight stumble in her speech indicated just how much Cat was hurting. "What's with the bikes? Are their owners stayin' here?"**

" **They're members of the Illinois charters, and they're stayin' at the local motel around the block."**

" **Why are they here?" Dawn insisted.**

" **Your father's idea," Cat replied tersely. "That's all that needs to be said about it."**

 **'Way to go, asshole! Two fuck ups in as many minutes!' Dawn berated herself. "OK, just curious."**

" **Y'all know what curiosity did to the feline," her step – mother snorted.**

 **Chuckie watched the interaction between the women like a spectator at a fiercely fought tennis match. He relaxed slightly when it became clear that Cat could hold her own against Dawn.**

" **If it's all right with you, I'll take a look at that motel," Dawn offered. "If your brother and Chuckie are stayin' here with you, it sounds a little crowded."**

" **Adrian's here, too!" Chuckie offered. "He and I have camped out in this room!"**

 **'Shit! This is getting worse every minute!' Dawn digested that bit of news with dismay. "What's the name of the motel?"**

" **I can go with you and help you get settled," Chuckie replied. "I've been there with the guys. There's a microwave and refrigerator in the rooms, so you can cook for yourself if you want."**

" **Though you're welcome to come here for any meal you want," Cat interjected before Dawn could over react to her friend's offer. "Tonight especially, so you can meet your uncles."**

" **Step – uncles," Dawn murmured.**

" **Same difference," Cat grinned. "Chuckie could probably do with a little time away from the house."**

 **'I'll bet! He's just itchin' to read me the riot act, and I'm not havin' any of it!'' Dawn rose from the sofa while removing her phone from her pocket. "Just tell me the name of the joint and I'll plug it into my smart phone's map," she demurred. "I'm kinda beat and don't wanna inconvenience – Chuckie."**

" **I accept that," Chuckie sighed in a tone that indicated he was disappointed but understood the girl's decision. "It _is_ a long trip." He gave her the directions to the hotel and watched as Dawn entered the information into her phone. **

" **It's really not far, and looks like there's a grocery close by if I need anything!" Dawn remarked. "What time is dinner?"**

" **Probably six or so. Nothin' fancy, just home cookin'," Cat assured her.**

" **I'll see ya then," Dawn replied. "No need to get up, I'll show myself out."**

* * *

 **Chibs looked out over the parking lot from his garage bay where he was working on a truck when he heard the sound of a car pulling to a stop. That sound could be anything from another job for the garage or trouble for the club. He frowned when he recognized Ally Lowen's car.** ' **Ah gotta bahd feelin' aboot this!' He wiped his hands on a rag and ventured out of the bay as Ally got out of her car. "Whut brings ye oot 'ere, moufpeece?"**

 **Ally waved and walked over to the bay entrance where Chibs stood in order to get out of the sunlight. "Is Opie around? This is something he needs to hear."**

 **Chibs nodded and pointed to the clubhouse. "'E's in dair, Gawd kin whut e's doin'."**

" **You might as well come with me. This is a club related matter."**

" **Noot bahd nooz aboot air bhoys ah 'ope!" Chibs exclaimed.**

" **Nothing like that," Ally replied grimly as they walked across the lot to the clubhouse. "But it's still bad."**

 **Kozik, though not invited to the confab, tagged along. As acting SAA, he felt it his duty to be present whenever club business was being discussed.**

 **They found Opie in the clubhouse, sitting and chatting with Piney. The father had made a considerable dent in a bottle of Patron. A half full shot glass sat in front of Opie.**

" **Hello, beautiful!" Piney greeted the lawyer. "You're quite a sight for sore eyes!"**

 **Ally smiled wanly. Piney always acted like he was happy to see her, and maybe he really was. Certainly her attire was a change from the skimpy outfits worn by the Croweaters. Usually his flirtatious banter made her happy and she would respond in kind. Today she wasn't up to engaging in it.**

" **You look like your last friend up and died on you," Piney added, patting the empty seat next to him. "Care to talk about it?"**

 **Ally settled into the chair Piney indicated while Chibs and Kozik slid into vacant chairs at the table. They waited patiently for her to open her briefcase and pull out her notes and cell phone, which she placed on the table in front of her.**

 **The outlaws glanced at her cell phone, then at each other before turning their gaze on her.**

" **Don't worry boys, it's not recording anything," she assured them, picking up the cell and taking it out of sleep mode. She selected the photo option and pulled up the series of pictures of Jacob Hale at the mailbox store before handing it to Piney, who snorted in disgust while thumbing through the series of shots.**

" **OK, Hale reading mail in front of a store. Big deal," he huffed, passing the phone to his son.**

" **It** _ **is**_ **a big deal," Ally insisted. "Considering that Hale is reading a final demand letter from the county tax assessor to Tina Lou!"**

 **Opie nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but Ally's comment got the bikers' attention. She pushed the documents in front of Opie as she explained how Tina Lou had contacted her about the impending foreclosure of her home.**

" **Tha' durty swine!" Chibs swore.**

" **That's an insult to pigs, brother!" Kozik growled, glaring at the incriminating evidence of Hale's latest attempt at the club through the civilians associated with them.**

" **Fortunately, I've been able to put a stop to the foreclosure proceedings on Tina's home," Ally assured them. "Had the country treasurer check the other friends of the club. Most of the businesses and residences are OK, but it's not looking good for Otto's and Lowell Hartiman, Sr.'s house. They're already in foreclosure."**

" **That's not good," Opie sighed.**

" **Aye," Chibs agreed. "We canna let dem 'oomes git inta Hale's bleedin' paws!"**

" **No shit, but how are we gonna keep that from happening?" Kozik asked.**

" **That's why Cat suggested I come to you guys," Ally replied.**

" **Why would you call** _ **her**_ **about club business?" Opie growled.**

" **Because these are properties that require a bit of business managing expertise, and Bobby isn't available to handle it!" Ally retorted. "Cat's the next best person to talk to about running a business. She _is_ running several that benefit you!" **

" **As opposed to Gem, who's only runnin' TM," Piney gruffly pointed out.**

" **Ahl da muir rayson ta git Lady Cat's input, brudder," Chibs stated. "Noot only 'as she bin runnin' her own businesses, boot keepin' an eye oot fer da gym."**

" **Which my old lady is helpin' her with!" Kozik noted proudly.**

" **I wasn't aware of that, or I wouldn't have bothered Cat with it," Ally replied.**

" **What surprises me is that Hale hasn't tried that change of address tactic on Lowell, Sr's and Otto's place!" Piney sputtered.**

" **He would have if the mail hadn't already been stopped," Ally pointed out. "It's hard to submit a change of address for someone who has died!"**

" **At least in Lowell, Sr's case," Piney growled. "He still could've tried with Otto and LuAnn's!"**

" **Not really, too many people at the post office know about the Delaneys," the lawyer explained. "He knew that would've alerted you guys to what he was doing."**

" **He** _ **is**_ **a smart fuck, a'right," Opie stated. "What's it gonna take to keep those properties away from our mayor to be?"**

" **I have the figures right here," Ally slid a sheet of paper in front of Opie which showed the amount due for each property in peril.**

 **Opie glanced at the numbers and winced. "It's doable, but I've gotta run this by Clay first. Guess you know Hale's tryin' to get his mitts on 300 acres of Oswald's land for an interstate exit."**

" **I was there last night. I'm already working with Oswald on fighting the issue in court," she replied.**

" **That's one you're gonna lose, sweetheart," Piney noted.**

" **It'll be worth it," Ally grinned wryly. "It'll delay Hale's plans and that's not a bad thing."**

" **It'll give us time to set shit in motion," Kozik added. "Once we manage to get Clay's OK on it."**

" **I can facilitate that for you," Ally's grin grew wider, reaching out to retrieve her cell phone.**

" **We'll meet you outside, Ally. We're gonna need you at Stockton to explain this to Clay," Opie replied. He ambled from the clubhouse followed by Kozik and Chibs.**

" **Do you regret not holding an office while the brass are incarcerated, Piney?" Ally asked while she waited for the slow moving officials at Stockton she arranged for Clay to meet with the acting officers. "Or is that 'club business'?"**

 **Piney smirked and downed a shot of Patron before answering. "It's no state secret, darlin'. The club's not been the same for me since JT died. I'm content with bidin' my time for now."**

 **Ally gazed at the 'First 9' patch on Piney's denim cut. "I would've thought you'd have been asked to step in, seeing that you were one of the founding members."**

" **That and a dime won't even get ya a cup of coffee at Cat's place!" Piney chuckled. "Clay and I don't see eye to eye on a lotta things, darlin'. It's been that way since he got his first five years in."**

" **Why stay, if you don't mind my asking?"**

" **For Ope's sake. He prospected because of me, and I wanna support him while he's runnin' the club." He poured another shot of Patron, downed it, and added, " Besides, I wanna be around when Jax takes the gavel."**

 **Ally wasn't blind to the sad note in the founding member's voice. Unlike Rosen, who distanced himself as much as possible from the club, Ally had taken the time to study anything and everything available about the MC. The county historical society had been a great help to her in that endeavor, as the club had initially come to town as a kind of motorized commune before turning in the large scale operation it was today.**

 **The idiots in charge at the prison finally approved the meeting. Ally closed her cell phone and stood up. "From what I've heard about Clay's hands, that day may not be far away," Ally noted, rising from the chair as she prepared to leave.**

 **Piney lifted the bottle of Patron at her. "From your mouth, to God's ears, darlin'."**

* * *

 **Clay remained seated at the table in the visitor's area after Ally Lowen and his brothers left. He had his head pressed against his hands, trying to take in the latest atrocity Jacob Hale was plying on Charming.**

 **'Figures that asshole would pull that shit while we're inside!' He angrily thought. 'Good thing Tina Lou thought to call Ally. The club can afford to salvage Lowell's and Otto's places, but it's gonna be a drain on the finances if the places stay empty! Gem can handle the garage a'right, but she's not got what it takes to handle a major enterprise like this.'**

 **It hurt Clay to admit his queen didn't have the expertise to handle a new club business venture, but it was a painful truth. Gemma was good at keeping the books balanced for the garage, but it was all she knew. That and plants. This called for more experience and he knew who the club would need to look to before Kozik had pointed out that Cat and Ima would be the best choice.**

" _ **But will Ima agree to it with Cat out of town?" Clay inquired gruffly.**_

" _ **You haven't seen her handle the gym," Kozik replied proudly. "My woman's got a knack for runnin' shit like this. She's got the employees at the gym eatin' out of her hand!"**_

" _ **I can imagine why!" Clay smirked.**_

" _ **Nah, it ain't that," Kozik frowned, not sure if the Prez was kidding around with him or not. It still rankled with him that Jax had used Ima to hurt Tara. The VP's 'dick move' had caused a lot of pain for Ima, once she realized that Jax didn't feel anything for her. Though she seemed happy with him, Kozik often noticed a shadow of sorrow in his woman's eyes, as if she were reliving the pain of Jax's dismissal so long ago.**_

 _" **Sure, her body gets the guys' attention, they'd have to be eunuchs not to notice her. But she's got a good head for business. Cat trusts her implicitly. So do I." Kozik replied, inserting a subtle note of challenge into his tone of voice in the last sentence.**_

 _ **Clay grinned wryly. "That's good enough for me, but it still doesn't answer my question, brother."**_

 _" **She'll agree to take it on if I ask her to, but she's gonna want to talk it over with Cat, first. Those two are good friends, and Ima's loyal to her."**_

 _" **I'm surprised at that," Clay retorted. "I thought porn stars were only loyal to themselves."**_

 _" **It appairs tha' me 'eart sistah 'as a 'abit ov treetin' peepul lyke royaltee onless dey gie 'er reasun ta treet 'em othawyse," Chibs interjected.**_

 _" **Unlike** **some** **of the broads in the club," Kozik muttered.**_

 _ **Clay's eyebrows lifted in amusement, though he didn't reply to Kozik's comment. It was well known through the club that neither Gemma nor Tara held warm feelings for any of the porn stars, and disliked Ima the most.**_

 _" **I've already mentioned the situation to Cat via email," Ally informed Clay. "She was the one who suggested I bring it to the club first, instead of her handling it outright."**_

 _" **She's already got a full plate with the coffeehouse, the hospital kiosk, and the gym," Clay remarked.**_

 _" **Noot ta menthun settlin' 'er Da's estayte," Chibs added darkly.**_

 _" **True dat," Clay sighed. "But if she's willin' to take on managin' those properties, it'll be a big help to us."**_

 _" **And it'll give the club a much needed legal face in town," Opie chimed in.**_

 _" **That new sheriff givin' ya trouble?" Clay inquired darkly.**_

 _" **Not too much. He's flexed his muscles a few times, but nothing has come out of it," Opie replied. "We get the small munitions out of the county without trouble, while the girls carry the heavier stuff for us every other week."**_

 _" **And he's not caught on yet!" Kozik grinned. "After he stopped 'em the first time, he figured the girls weren't gonna be easy pickin's and has left 'em alone."**_

 _" **I'll talk to Tig and have him inform Cat tonight," Clay announced, indicating the meeting was over.**_

 **After Lowen and his brothers left the visting area, Clay hunched his shoulders over the table to lean his head against the palms of his hands. The guard, who was on the SAMCRO payroll, allowed Clay to remain where he was until he was ready to go. He'd heard enough of the conversation to know that the incoming Mayor of Charming was flexing his own muscles against the club.**

 **'Figures the asshat would be a coward about it, and pull something while the officers are in here!' The guard snorted to himself. "He really plays dirty, but sounds like the club's on top of things.'**

 **Clay was thinking along the same lines as his guard. There was no doubt in his mind that Oswald would lose the 300 acres he'd put up for the club's bail. Fighting imminent domain in court was just a stop gap measure. 'I'll be damned if I'm gonna let that fucktard bring big business into town! Not while there's breath in my body!'**

* * *

 **Dawn tossed her carry bag onto the single bed and sprawled face down on the pillow. 'Oh, man! _What_ have I gotten myself into? That little geek from the garage is afraid I'm going to try another rip off. He probably told the bikers!' She pounded the pillow in frustration. "And I'll bet that bitch step mother of mine told her brothers! They'll all be watchin' me like a hawk!'**

 **She rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. The motel room she'd obtained was near the charters, but not oo close to their block of rooms. She wanted a little distance from them in case her step – mother had poisoned their minds against her.**

 **She couldn't help wondering about the offer Chuckie had made to come with her to find the motel. 'Was he just being nice, or did he want to get me alone to read the riot act to me?'**

 **Chuckie hadn't been able to take his eyes off her the entire time she'd been at the Marshall home. In some ways, it creeped her out because he was older than her. 'He's kinda nice in a way, if he's not wantin' to rip into me for stealin' from 'Step Mommie Dearest'!'**

 **She sighed again and rolled over onto one side. Cat had told her to return for dinner, likely so that everyone from her brothers on down to Chuckie could give her a dressing down for the theft. "If it weren't for that inheritance, I'd be on the road outta this podunk town already!" She grumbled. "I've spent a lot of money on this venture! Once that will is read, I'm headin' outta Dodge and not lookin' back!"**

* * *

 **'Brownie' walked to a grocery store where he could wire the necessary payment to his contacts. It still irked him that he was being forced to pay a penalty for a replacement ID, but he had little choice. 'So much for appreciatin' tenure!' He snorted derisively after conducting the transaction.**

 **He marched to the library, using the time to calm his simmering rage over the perceived injustice.** **Now that he had the assistance of the hotel staff, he needed to get the confirmation email off to the organization. The image of the young, matronly looking librarian came to mind. He mentally replaced her image with another, more alluring one. The same woman with her chestnut hear let down and hardly any clothes on, smiling seductively at him. His dick hardened at the image, sending a fresh jolt of pain up his back while the tape stretched in protest.**

 **"Down, boy," he murmured, standing still and pushing the seductive image out of his mind by concentrating on multiplication tables. A few minutes later, he sighed in relief as his member deflated like a full balloon with a small hole in it. "That's better. Lets not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? Ya gotta heal before you can have pussy!"**

 **He took the steps one at a time, partly for show in case anyone was watching, and partly because he was tired. Normally he could walk miles in hob toed boots without getting winded. 'I don't usually have to walk a lot after gettin' beat up by a bunch of bikers!'**

 **The cool lobby felt good after being out in the sun. 'Brownie' stopped for a refreshing drink at the water fountain, straightened up, and limped into the lobby. 'His' librarian was standing behind the desk and greeted him with a wide smile and wave. He returned the greeting with a jaunty salute before limping over to the vacant computer kiosks.**

 **He settled behind the same one he'd used earlier, wiggling the mouse to wake the system. Before he could launch the internet browser, a shadow appeared on the screen and a heavy hand descended on his shoulder.**

 **"Excuse me! You didn't check in to use that!"**

 **'Brownie' glanced over his shoulder and up into the disapproving scowl of an older woman, presumably another librarian. Before he could start to win her over, 'his' librarian called out, "It's all right, Mona, I checked him in earlier."**

 **The hand left his shoulder, but the older woman continued to stare disapprovingly at him."That's not protocol! You know users are supposed to check in every time they use the computers!"**

 **"I made an exception for him," the other librarian replied tersely. "Can't you see he's been injured? The _least_ we can do is make things a little less difficult for him!"**

 **'So she did notice the bruises earlier. Just too classy to say anything about it,' he thought, feeling a rush of admiration for the woman.**

 **Mona sniffed in disapproval, but moved away from him to continue her errand of replacing books on the shelves.**

 **"Thanks," he smiled at the younger librarian. " Hope I didn't get you in trouble with your boss!"**

 **"Mona's not my boss!" The librarian chuckled. "She's my employee! _I'm_ the head librarian!"**

 **"That's good to know!" He smiled.**

" **SHHHH!" Mona hissed disapprovingly at them. "This is a library, not a dating service!"**

 **'His' libarian rolled her eyes in response to 'Brownie's' amused grin before she returned to her computer screen, allowing him to take care of his own business. He accessed the internet along with his email account and tapped out a terse missive to the organization.**

 _ **"You can send the package to the address noted below. The desk personnel have been authorized to sign for it,"**_ **he wrote, adding his usual signature,** ** _"I am...Brown."_**

 **A few minutes after he sent the email, he received a brief response: " _Confirmed_."**

 **He deleted the emails, then cleared the browser history. He continued surfing the internet, including the Indianapolis news sites to see if any stories were present about the thievery he committed at Diane's home.** **There was no mention of his theft, nor of the missing truck. No stories were found about the license plate swap. The only reference to his high jinks was an update that police were still looking for the driver that left the scene on Lafayette Road after nearly plowing into a group of motorcycles.**

 **'Brownie' sat back in his chair, hiding a smirk behind a hand that rubbed his upper lip. 'I wonder what James thought when I didn't come back. Wish I could be a fly on the wall to see his reaction!**

* * *

 **James knocked at his mistress' door and waited to be invited in. When his knock didn't get a response, he frowned and rapped a little louder.** **He waited the requisite time for a response and when none came, the house boy rapped on the door as he opened it. "Sir? Pardon me for intruding-"**

 **The sight of the made bed stopped him in his tracks, halting his words in mid sentence. He strode across the bedroom to the closet, though he knew exactly what he would find.** **He opened the door to reveal several neat rows of skirts, pants, and dresses arranged by color on one side, and rows of shoes on the other. The visitor's knapsack was gone.**

 **'I imagine that's not all that's gone!' James winced, setting his lips in a firm line of distaste.** **James made a thorough search of Diane's room which confirmed his suspicions. Anything of value that was easily stored in a back pack, including jewelry and electronics, was missing.**

 **The houseboy sighed in resignation, then left the suite to check the other rooms of the house, making a note on the ever present notepad he kept in his inner coat pocket of the missing items. Nearly every room of the penthouse had been victimized by the visitor. Jewelry, small electronics, and money had been taken, along with the keys to the pick up truck the family used to tow the boat.**

" **I _knew_ he couldn't be trusted!" James ranted after tallying the loss. "I should've kept a better eye on him!" The house boy felt a grudging admiration for the visitor; he had managed to avoid being caught on the garage security cameras every time he'd been in it. **

**Most people would have already called the police to make a report, but James had his instructions from his employer. He didn't want to make the call, but he had little choice. 'Maybe this time, the Mister will put a tighter reign on Miss Diane's antics!' James thought as he dialed the number. He shook his head at the thin hope. This wasn't the first time that one of Diane's 'friends' had robbed from the family, and he doubted it would be the last.**

* * *

 **Dinner at the Marshall home was a casual buffet affair. Cat found plenty of foodstuffs in her father's cupboards and freezer, especially cans of spaghetti sauce and chili. Pasta and sauce, with garlic bread and salad made a good, filling meal for the men. Cat knew her step – daughter didn't have a strict diet, but felt the salad would do them both good.**

 **Dawn was able to relax once she it became apparent that none of the men knew about the theft. 'She must've told Chuckie and that other kid to keep quiet!' That thought was dashed when Adrian mentioned her abrupt departure from Charming.**

" **Adrian, don't pester Dawn about the job offer she received in LA. If she wants to talk about it, she will!" Cat remonstrated her employee.**

 **'I could almost like her for that!' Dawn sneered to herself while beaming gratefully at her step parent.**

" **Sorry, I forgot," Adrian mumbled, his face turning beet red as he lowered his face towards his plate.**

 **Feeling a small amount of pity for her former co – worker, Dawn explained, "It was something I applied for a long time ago, Adrian. It'd been so long that I thought they'd hired someone else, then they called with the job offer. It was a good opportunity and one I couldn't pass up."**

 **The bikers treated her like they would treat any family member of a brother. It reminded her of the many times her father would take her and Fawn to the clubhouse compound during visitations. She felt most at home with them. Her step – uncles awed Dawn at first. They were tall, broad shouldered men with booming voices. However, unlike some of her father's club mates in Charming who were built like Cat's brothers, her step – uncles were more jovial in nature, and immediately treated her like one of their own daughters. She found herself liking them despite her earlier plans to remain remote and aloof.** **'Havin' them on my side might just be useful!'**

 **The dinner conversation turned to plans for the following day before the viewing. "Guess we'll just do as much work on the house as we can before family starts arriving," Cat shrugged.**

" **Do you really think they'll stop here before the viewing?" Daniel asked.**

" **it's possible. I'm sure Daddy's sister will, just to see how I'm holdin' up. Always expect the unexpected is my motto, so the more we get done, the better things will look in case any one decides to stop in."**

 **The men had agreed not to tell Cat that they knew what she'd had to do to enable Tig to be able to witness the funeral. Her brothers knew she'd be uncomfortable if they brought it up, especially in front of Dawn. Jan and Dan proceeded to advise her on what they'd discovered from the accountant.**

" **He appreciated the utility bills, but he only needs one copy of each since Dad had 'em on auto pay," Jan reported. "He said he wants all the medical documents for the last two years we find, especially those having to do with Medicaid, Medicare, and the gap insurance for him and Mom."**

" **I'm sure a lot of 'em are in one of those boxes n the living room," Cat remarked. "The rest of the bills will just get shredded. More work for you, Chuckie."**

" **I accept that!" He grinned, tipping his cola can at her.**

" **Anything I can do to help?" Dawn inquired.**

 **Cat started in surprise and stared intently at her step – daughter. 'That's unexpected! Why do I have such a funny feelin' about her change of heart towards me?'**

" **As long as I'm here, figure I might as well be useful," Dawn shrugged.**

" **She could take the job of folding and packing Dad's clothing for donation," Daniel pointed out. "Picking out his last outfit was hard enough on you, sis."**

" **Yeah," she sighed tiredly. "That's a job I'm not lookin' forward to."**

 **'I didn't intend to get drafted to help pack this place up!' It'll be worth it to grease the skids with that skank step mother! I might even score some decent shit out of it!'** " **Dawn grumbled inwardly before announcing brightly,** " **Then it's settled, I'll take care of it for you!"**

" **But leave the suits and his flannel shirts for last," Cat replied. "I'd like for Mack to have his choice of a few suits and things."**

" **He'd like that," Daniel smiled. "He and Dad are about the same size."**

" **Who's Mack?" Dawn inquired, quelling a rising suspicion welling up inside her. 'Just what I need, another rival for the estate!'**

" **A good friend to Dad. Took him places when he wasn't up to drivin', mowed the lawn, and generally watched out for him," Cat explained. "He won't take money for doin' it, but I'm sure he'd like something to remind him of Daddy."**

 **She smiled at Cat and stated, "It sounds like something nice to do for the guy, so I'll be sure to leave those items unpacked," Dawn assured her.**

" **Appreciate your help, darlin'," Cat grinned back. She was still puzzled by the change in her step – daughter's demeanor. 'I can just hear Daddy tellin' me to rejoice and not question the blessin', but I can't help havin' a bad feelin' about this!'**

 **The unique ring tone she'd assigned to Alex's calls went off in her pocket. Cat smiled in anticipation as she excused herself from the group.**

" **What the Hell was that?" Dawn asked.**

" **Tig's callin' her to check on how she's doin'," BZ supplied. "He calls every night about this time."**

 **Dawn stared at her step – mother's rapidly retreating back. 'Wonder if she'll bother to tell him I'm here?'**

* * *

 **Cat palmed her cellphone as she settled on the deck steps. She had so much share with Alex that she barely knew where to start. 'He'll definitely think Hell has frozen over when he finds out Dawn is here!'** **She waited for the connection to be completed, for once not feeling the need to smoke one of her flavored cheeroots. A genuine smile lit her face when she heard Alex's greeting. "Hey, baby!"**

 **"Hey back, love!"**

 **"How are ya doin', and don't be givin' me any of that 'fine' shut you women pull!"**

 **"Somebody piss in you cheerios, stud?" She laughed.**

 **Her retort and laughter were like a balm to Alex's soul. 'God knows she has little to laugh about right now!' He touched his forehead against the payphone and growled, "Stockton's too cheap to buy anything but cornflakes! You're rackin' up those points, woman!"**

 **"I'm so-o-o scared!" She retorted.**

 **"Liar!"**

 **"You found me out, love!" She laughed again.**

 **"Guess you had a good day, baby," he replied softly.**

 **"It's been busy, love. _And_ productive. The best thing of all is that you're goin' to be able to attend the funeral after all!"**

 **Alex's heart dropped to his feet at that news. "Baby, you've managed to do the impossible, but there ain't no way the State's gonna allow me to leave!" He gently pointed out.**

 **"You aren't leavin' Stockton, love. Y'all will be attendin' via video conferencin'," she replied.**

 **'Shit! When will I learn not to doubt her abilities to pull stuff like this off?' Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "How the Hell did ya manage that?" He growled. 'And how much did it cost ya?'**

 **"Let's just say I managed and leave it at that," she chortled before giving him the details about the funeral and his participation in it.**

 **"I hope to Hell she brings a meatloaf sandwich!" Alex replied gruffly. He was overwhelmed by what she'd done for him, even if he didn't know everything involved in her achieving the concession for him. 'She wouldn't do anything that would put us in jeopardy here, but I'm sure she lit a fire under somebody's ass!'**

" **I'll be sure to let her know to get one out of the freezer, love," Cat replied softly. She knew his gruff demand hid just how much he appreciated her gesture, and how much trust he had in her not to put him – or his brothers – in danger of repercussions from the idiots in charge.**

" **So I'll be usin' the Warden's office," Alex mused. "Bet he liked that."**

" **It's for a good reason, and if he has a flag in his office, or a picture of the POTUS, it'll lend that much legitimacy to our cover story."**

" **You don't leave anything to chance, do ya," he whistled appreciatively.**

" **I try not to, love," she assured him.**

" **Are ya goin' to be able to get through it a'right?" Alex asked.**

" **I don't know, love," she sighed. "It's not goin' to be easy, especially with Mom there. I'm worried about how she's goin' to handle it!"**

" **Let your brothers worry about her; that's their job, baby!" Alex gently reminded her. "You've already got enough on your plate as it is!"**

" **True dat, but somethin' tells me you're not referin' to the funeral and the like. Did Clay hear from the guys about Hale?"**

 **Alex closed his eyes in silent protest. He really didn't want to add to her burden, but there was little choice open to him. The decision had been made, and he had his orders.**

" _ **I don't like this, Clay! Can't it wait until she's back home?" Tig snarled when Clay told the club about his visit from Lowen and the club.**_

 _ **Clay's eyes reflected his own distress over the situation. "I wouldn't bring it up if it could," he pointed out. "I don't like it any more than you do, but all we need is her OK to have Ally draw up the agreement between the club, Ima, and herself to run the properties. Ope will pay the taxes and penalties to get the properties released. The rental income will help us in the long run."**_

" _ **Not to mention it'll give us more legitimacy with the new law in town," Bobby added.**_

" _ **That's what Opie said," Clay grinned.**_

" _ **The timin' still sucks!" Tig complained.**_

" _ **Chibs pointed that out," Clay explained. "I know it's askin' a lot of your old lady, Tig. She won't have to do anything but approve the agreement; Kozik said Ima would handle the additional work until Cat returns."**_

" _ **Hell, ya might as well give Ally the go ahead – you know damn good and well what she'll say!" Tig growled.**_

" _ **Yeah, I know. It's better to confirm than assume, and I don't like comin' off as an ass!" Clay snorted. "Tell her tonight, and I'll give Ally the go ahead once your woman's given her approval."**_

 **Clay didn't exactly make an order out of the comment, but Tig and the other outlaws recognized it as such.** " **Yeah, she and the guys brought it to Clay this afternoon," Alex confirmed.**

" **I was hopin' she would. I emailed her to do so. Hope the club can do somethin' about it."**

" **We can, but we need help, and this isn't somethin' Gem can handle, baby," Alex explained, outlining the plan Clay had put into play with the lawyer.**

 **Cat remained silent for a few moments. She'd been anticipating such a thing ever since she'd read Ally's email, especially after the lawyer had suggested incorporating all her businesses. "Love, this is somethin' that's been loomin' for awhile," she stated.**

" **What has? How long have ya known about it?" He snarled unthinkingly.**

" **Incorporatin' all my businesses? About a week or so," Cat explained, frowning over the sudden tension in her husband's voice.**

" **What the fuck are ya talkin' about woman?"**

 **Cat held the phone away from her ear and shook her head. It was obvious that they weren't on the same wavelength. She put the phone back to her ear and retorted, "What _are_ _you_ talkin' about, love?" **

" **You and Ima managin' the properties Hale is tryin' to get his mitts on!" Alex shouted in frustration. "What the Hell do ya think I'm talkin' about?"**

" **There's no need to shout, Alex. My hearin's just fine," she replied tiredly.**

 **Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "I'm sorry, baby."**

" **I know," she smirked. "We just had our wires crossed for a minute."**

" **Keep it up, woman!" He growled warningly. "So what's this shit about ya incorporatin' the businesses?"**

" **Ally suggested it some time ago, what with the coffeehouse, the hospital kiosk, the gym, and apparently now we're gettin' into property management, it's a good idea to have everything under one umbrella."**

" **I guesso," he sighed, noting with relief that she was accepting the latest burden SAMCRO was putting on her. "It makes a lot of sense instead of ya spreadin' yourself out all over the place."**

" **I was hopin' you'd understand, love," she replied.**

" **Ditto, baby. How ya feelin' from the road rage thing?"**

" **Still sore, but I'm managin'," she assured him.**

" **How are ya gonna handle your relatives' questions about your injuries?"**

" **I've got it covered, in more ways than one," she grinned with anticipation. 'Have I got a surprise for y'all!' She thought as she stood up from the deck steps and pressed the mute button on her phone for a moment. She limped to the sliding door, opened it, and called, "Hey, Dawn! Someone wants to hear your voice!"**


End file.
